Instituto Sonic, traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Acompaña a Sonic en sus aventuras descubriendo el "Drama de Instituto". Diversión asegurada.
1. Capítulo 1: Un problema de cojones

**Capítulo 1.**

**[Antes de empezar, dejemos un par de cosas claras:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, afortunadamente. Mi trabajo se limita a traducir, manteniendo las faltas de ortografía y puntuación. Cuando quiera hacer un comentario o una aclaración, este aparecerá en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

Capítulo 1: El diario de Sonic

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 1 **[¿Me puedes explicar por qué has puesto dos veces que es el capítulo 1? ¡Es que no lo entiendo!]**

Sonic se despertó y miró al reloj.

-7.00- dijo él **[Espera, ¿el reloj habla?]**.

Y Sonic gritó ** [Joder, yo también me asustaría si un reloj me hablase]**.

-¡Llego tarde a la escuela! ¡Tengo que llegar a la escuela ahora **[1. Si tan importante es para ti llegar a tiempo, ¿por qué coño no te has puesto el despertador? Porque sabemos que tienes reloj. 2. ¿Las clases empiezan a las 7 de la mañana?]**!- dijo Sonic, saliendo de un salto de la cama. Sonic se puso la ropa realmente rápido **[¿Qué ropa? ¿Los zapatos y los guantes?]** y salió corriendo de su habitación porque es rápido **[Si fuese lento, ni se molestaría]**.- ¡No tengo tiempo para el desayuno!- dijo Sonic mientras pasaba corriendo al lado de la Mamá de Sonic **[¡Encima que se molesta en prepararle el desayuno! ¡Será desconsiderado! Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía que saber que iba tarde, podría haberle despertado o algo, ¿no?]**.

-Te arrepentirás de esto **[Joder con su madre]**,- dijo la Mamá de Sonic, echándole una mirada de odio desde los fogones de la cocina **[¿La señora está encima de los fogones? ¡Ella era el desayuno!]**, llevando delantales y guantes para el horno en sus manos **[Esta señora cada vez me inquieta más]**. A Sonic no le importaba **[Pues debería]**. ¡Llegaba tarde **[Ya lo sabemos, muchas gracias]**! Sonic corrió afuera y corrió a la parada de autobús donde la gente se estaba subiendo al autobús **[1. Y yo que pensaba que las paradas de autobús eran para comprar el pan. 2. ¿Me explicas para qué necesita Sonic un puto autobús si llega tarde?]**.

-¡Tails! ¡Knuckles! ¡Esperadme!- dijo Sonic mientras corría hacia el autobús.

-Ey, Knuckles, es Sonic,- le dijo Tails a Knuckles en la parada del autobús **[Me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa]**.

-¡Llega tarde!- le dijo Knuckles a Tails antes de subirse al autobús **[Este hijo de puta no le espera]**. Sonic corrió muy rápido hacia el autobús y subió en el autobús después de Tails.

-Justo a tiempo,- dijo Sonic, jadeando y resollando **[Tiene que dejar el tabajo]** como si estuviese haciendo el Cupid Shuffle* por primera vez. Sonic se sentó al lado de Tails, y Knuckles se sentó detrás de ellos, ocupando ambos asientos **[Si Knuckles ha sido el primero en entrar, ¿por qué se sienta el último?]**.

-Soy muy malo,- dijo Knuckles, riéndose porque estaba sentado donde se podían sentar dos personas **[Este chaval es tonto]**. Knuckles hacía esto todos los días y a nadie le molestaba, pero todos sabían que eso iba en contra tanto de las reglas del hombre como de las de Dios **[JA JA JA JA]**. El autobús empezó y condujo hasta la escuela **[¿¡El autobús se conduce solo!?] **y aparcó y se bajaron.

-Ahora estamos en la escuela **[De verdad que me estás poniendo MUY nerviosa y no te conviene]**,- dijo Tails.- Es hora de ir a clase.- Sonic también estaba en la escuela **[AMIGO, AMIGO, AMIGO, AMIGO…]**, así que fue a su primera clase del día, clase de Inglés. A Sonic no le gustaba mucho el Inglés, pero no le gustaba demasiado ninguna clase que no fuese sobre correr e ir muy rápido **[Entonces solo le gusta Educación Física]**, que es lo que Sonic hace mejor **[Pues esta mañana casi le da un colapso por correr hasta el autobús]**. Sonic fue a su clase y se sentó en su asiento.

-Es el día del diario,- dijo la profesora de Inglés de Sonic, la Señorita Lección **[Me quiero morir]**. La Señorita Lección era alta y blanca y tenía el pelo gris y no era guapa.- Sacad vuestros diarios y ponedlos en una pila y leeré una de vuestras entradas a la clase **[Me gusta que este trabajo de clase consiste en que aireen tus secretos gratuitamente]**\- Sonic sacó su diario azul y corrió hasta el frente de la clase rápidamente **[Yo le echaba de la clase, ¿eh?] **y le puso su diario en la mesa , todo con su cabeza baja y no hablando ni mirando a nadie **[1. En ese diario lleva una cuenta de las veces que se toca, estoy segura. 2. ¿Quién es tan puto retrasado de poner algo comprometedor en un diario que sabe que pueden leer en voz alta en mitad de una clase?]**. Sonic era tan rápido que lo hizo el primero. Todo el mundo lo hizo después y más despacio **[Te odio]**.

La Señorita Lección agarró un diario de la pila y Sonic supo que era el suyo porque era igual que el diario de Sonic **[Pero si él lo ha dejado el primero. Es muy difícil que elija precisamente el último de una pila]**. ¡Sonic lo sabía porque había escrito en él tantas veces que era una locura **[Este chaval no está bien, ¿eh?]**! La Señorita Lección lo abrió por una página totalmente aleatoria y fue la peor página que podría haber escogido **[Tiene un dibujo a tamaño natural del pene de Sonic]**. Empezó a leer:

-Querido Diario, he llamado hoy al médico por un problema **[Ay, Dios mío. ¡Es impotente!]**. Tengo un problema con mis pelotas **[¡SI QUE LO ERA!]**. Me pican y me resulta difícil sentarme con ellas porque me pican mucho. Me tengo que restregar contra superficies de estuco y restregarlas arriba y abajo en ellas para aliviar el picor. Las cremas no han funcionado. Las cremas solo hacen que el sudor de mis pelotas huela como el aliento de un pura sangre y creo que Amy (mi NoVia) se ha dado cuenta. Espero que mi médico me llame. Con amor, Sonic.

**[Vamos a tomarnos un momento porque creo que todos estamos impactados:**

**1\. ¿Qué clase de demente empieza a leer esto en voz alta y continúa hasta el final? Porque yo hubiese parado al leer "pelotas".**

**2\. ¿Qué clase de suicida social escribe algo así en un diario que sabe que tendrá que leer, como mínimo, su profesora? ¡Que es un puto trabajo de clase!**

**3\. ¿Quién menciona a su novia en su propio diario aclarando que es su novia? La única explicación es que Sonic fuese totalmente consciente de que lo iban a leer otras personas y quería que esto se supiese.**

**4\. ¿Me está insinuando esta historia que Sonic no solo mantiene relaciones sexuales con su novia sino que, además, se acuesta con otras y ha pillado una enfermedad de transmisión sexual?**

**5\. No me esperaba PARA NADA este giro de los acontecimientos]**

-¡Oh no deja de leer!- dijo Sonic, pero reaccionó muy tarde porque ya se había leer, todo entero **[Se ve que el muchacho es rápido físciamente pero no mentalmente]**. Todo el mundo en la clase se rió y Sonic se sintió como un idiota capullo porque ahora todos saben de sus problemas de pelotas. Sonic sintió su ira hirviendo en su interior como una piscina de lava en un volcán.- ¡Dejad de reíros de mí! ¡No se lo contéis a nadie!- gritó Sonic pero todos se estaban riendo tan alto que no le escucharon y Sonic estaba muy avergonzado y enfadado y triste pero más avergonzado salió corriendo de la clase rápido. Sonic corrió hasta su taquilla y abrió y gritó dentro. - ¡Esto apesta!- y Palabrotas también.

-Cuál es el problema,- dijo Tails.- ¿Estás enfadado **[Pues, teniendo en cuenta que está gritando como un poseso, yo diría que sí]**?- dijo Tails. Sonic estaba enfadado así que asintió.- Deberías decirle a todos que no pasa nada por tener un problema con tus pelotas y que ellos también tendrán problemas que no querrán que los demás sepan así que dejad de reíros de mí **[1. ¿Por qué sabe Tails de qué va la cosa? Porque le acaba de preguntar si estaba enfadado, así que doy por hecho que no estaban en la misma clase. 2. Estoy empezando a pensar que esto le pasó de verdad al autor y esta es su forma de sobrellevarlo]**.- Sonic pensó que Tails tenía razón porque Tails era listo **[De pensar tú ni hablamos, ¿no?]**. Knuckles estaba allí también, así que dijo

-¿Sonic qué es eso que he oído de que estás teniendo problemas con tu pene y tus pelotas **[Madre mía, que ya lo sabe toda la ciudad]**?- Sonic estaba muy enfadado de nuevo así que le pegó a Knuckles y huyó rápido **[Encima de putero, violento]**.

A donde Sonic corrió fue a su siguiente clase (ahora era la segunda hora así que estaba bien **[Esto me hace pensar que se pasó tres cuartos de hora gritando dentro de su taquilla]**), y esa era la clase de Historia.

-¡Ey Amy!- dijo Sonic,- ¡Mira esto!- y Sonic hizo un movimiento de baile **[Este chaval no sabe cuándo dejar de humillarse a sí mismo]**.

-Wow, mola, vamos a besarnos **[Yo creo que le besa para que deje de hacer el ridículo]**.- dijo Amy y Sonic y Amy se besaron allí mismo en la clase y algunas de las otras personas en la clase lo vieron pero el profesor no estaba allí todavía así que no se metieron en problemas y quién le va a decir a Sonic que no puede besar a su no via en clase **[Esto es lo que el autor desearía que le pasase en la vida]**. Amy besó a Sonic tan fuerte que él estaba pensando "Tengamos sexo" pero no lo dijo porque el profesor ya habría aparecido para cuando hubiesen empezado a tener sexo en clase de Historia **[Me gusta que se frena solo por el profesor. El resto de los alumnos pueden mirar si quieren]**. Sonic la besó de vuelta realmente fuerte y era sexy para todos **[Es decir, que el autor tiene una gran necesidad de llamar la atención y validarse mediante la aprobación de una hembra]**.

El profesor llegó e hicieron clase pero Sonic se limitó a mirar a Amy todo el rato que estaba sentada al lado de Rouge **[Inquietante]**. Amy y Rouge hablaban y miraban a Sonic a veces y se reían **[Nadie le está haciendo ni puto caso al profesor de Historia]** y Sonic pensó que Amy le estaba contando lo alucinantes que eran los besos de Sonic pero no. Rouge le estaba contando a Amy sobre el problam gay de pelotas que tenía Sonic y Amy era la NoVia de Sonic pero pensó que simplemente era lo más gracioso del mundo **[Pues verás qué risa cuando veas que tú también tienes picores]**. La clase terminó y Sonic fue rápido hacia Amy y no se paró por el camino.

-Ey Amy por qué le has contado a Rouge sobre lo fuerte que nos besamos - dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en su cara que significaba que no le imporaba que Amy hiciese esto y en realidad sí que quería que lo hicieese porque le hacía parecer más guay **[Pues te vas a comer una hostia]**.

-En realidad Rouge me estaba hablando sobre los problemas con tus pelotas y pene y agujero del culo que todo el mundo ha descubierto en tu clase de Inglés **[El autor sabe que un rumor empeora conforme pasa de boca en boca]**.- Wow Sonic estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué decir.

***Es un baile.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Tenía trampa

**Capítulo 2.**

Capítulo 2: El Baile

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 2 **[No, en serio, ¿por qué sigues poniendo esto?]**

¡El resto del día fue horroroso para Sonic! Fue tan malo que cuando Sonic llegó a casa fue derecho al baño e hizo una caca enorme **[DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN]**. Era una caca iracunda porque salió rápido. Salió disparada de su agujero del culo tan rápido que parecía una pistola disparando **[¿De verdad le va a dedicar un párrafo entero a la deposición de un erizo humanoide?]**. Su caca olía tan mal que incluso sus vecinos podían olerla y tuvieron una reunión por la noche sobre qué hacer al respecto y decidieron que simplemente se pondrían ventiladores fuera y si realmente volvía a oler otra vez harían otra cosa **[1. Sí, le ha dedicado un párrafo entero a una deposición. 2. La verdad es que me ha hecho un poco de gracia, os tengo que ser sincera]**.

Así que Sonic hizo caca y subió a su habitación y gritó en su almohada

-¡Lo odio todo!- gritó Sonic alto y escuchó un golpe en su puerta.

-Qué es lo que pasa Sonic.- preguntó la Mamá de Sonic **[La pobre se ha quedado desorientada por el olor y se le han olvidado los signos de interrogación]**.

-Nada dijo Sonic.- dijo Sonic **[Madre mía, que se nos ha quedado tonto]**.

-Vale simplemente no hagas mucho ruido porque estoy intentando ver la te-le.- dijo la Mamá de Sonic a Sonic y se marchó sin decir nada más **[A esta mujer le importa una mierda su hijo. Así le ha salido]**. Sonic seguía en su habitación así que miró por la ventana y vio a Tails volando allí con estas colas voladoras.

-Sonic estás bien.- preguntó Tails **[Otra víctima del ataque biológico]**.- Estaba preocupado por ti, Sonic.- Sonic estaba menos enfadado porque Tails siempre había sido majo y listo y no le preocupaba que Sonic dejases sus revistas porno por la habitación para poder pensar en besar y tener sexo en Amy cuando él no estuviese con Amy **[¿QUÉ?]**.- Por favor se feliz.- dijo Tails.- ¿Estás ahí?

Sonic fue a la ventana y abrió la ventana **[La forma de escribir de este chaval me pone muy nerviosa, ¿eh?]**. Sonic agarró a Tails y le puso en la cama porque Sonic es fuerte también.

-Este día ha sido lo peor,-dijo Sonic.- Todo el mundo piensa que soy un perdedor gay todo porque les di mi diario **[No, perdona. Tu diario era un trabajo de clase. Sabías que esto podía pasar. El único responsable de lo que había escrito y de que todo el mundo lo sepa eres tú]**.- Sonic lloró un poco y Tails puso su mano bajo su cara para coger sus lágrimas. Las lágrimas pueden manchar una alfombra **[Me gusta que a todos los amigos y familiares de Sonic les importa una mierda lo que le pase]**.

Tails abrazó a Sonic y dijo

-Siempre estoy aquí para tú. Además hoy es el baile **[Espera, ¿se le está declarando?]**.

-Wow se me había olvidado.- dijo Sonic. Sonic corrió rápido a su armario y sacó su uniforme de baile (s un frac) y se lo puso más rápido.- ¿Está ya aquí nuestra limusina Tails **[Me estoy armando un lío. ¿Tu novia no era Amy?]**?- dijo Sonic mientras miraba a Tails.

-Sí,- dijo Tails al momento.

-Vamos.- y Sonic fue fuera con Tails que también llevaba ropa de baile **[¿Y Sonic no se había dado cuenta antes?]** y salieron fuera y se subieron a la limusina.

-La limusina está rota,- dijo el conductor de la limusina que parecía una persona pero de un color más oscuro **[JA JA JA JA. ES RACISTA. JA JA JA JA]**. Sonic y Tails salieron de la limusina y le preguntaron al conductor de la limusina si ellos podían arreglarla.- Nop la limusina está rota eternamente **[Este señor ha percibido el racismo de Sonic y ha decidido joderle la noche]**.- dijo el Conductor de la limusina. Así que Sonic agarró la mano de Tails y dijo

-Vamos.- y corrió todo el camino hasta el baile que era en la isla llamada "Isla Fantasma **[1. ¿Cómo ha podido correr hasta una isla? 2. ¿Cómo pretendía llegar en limusina a una isla? 3. ¿Por qué estaba usando una limusina para ir con su "amigo" al baile? 4. Claro que sí, celebrad el baile en una isla llamada "Isla Fantasma". ¿Qué podría salir mal?]**".

-El sitio da miedo.- dijo Tails. La Isla Fantasma daba realmente miedo. Tenía la forma de una calavera **[Me parece muy bien que tenga una forma rara, pero no puedes verla mientras estás sobre ella. Eso no da miedo]**, y todo parecía muerto. Sonic miró a Tails.

-Sa da miedo.- Dijo Sonic.

-Por qué pondrían el baile en esta isla **[Gracias]**.- dijo Tails.- No veo a nadie más de la escuela aquí **[Espera, que esto va a ser una trampa y los muy gilipollas no se han dado cuenta de que el resto de la escuela hablaba de un baile en el gimnasio]**.- Tails y Sonic estaban ambos preocupados por todo eso. Sonic y Tails caminaron hacia delante y había una Casa Encantada. Sonic y Tails entraron en la Casa Encantada y daba miedo **[Se merecen lo que les pase, la verdad]**. Sonic vio un fantasma y Tails vio a la momia. Había un hombre riéndose.

-Ja ja ja, Sonic y Tails, ahora ambos estáis aquí y caído de cabeza en mi trampa,- dijo el hombre riéndose. El hombre parecía un gordo gay inmaduro **[¿Y esa homofobia repentina?]**. Era Eggman.

-Eggman por qué tú estás aquí.- preguntó Sonic y le gritó a Eggman.- ¡Estás aquí por las Esmeraldas del Caos!- Sonic agitó sus puños hacia Eggman y Tails corrió hacia él pero qué idiota fue porque una jaula cayó de lo más alto del cielo y atrapó a Tails **[¿Qué?]**.

-Ahora estáis condenados.- dijo Egg man.- Bienvenidos a un cementerio de vosotros **[Este señor tampoco está bien, ¿eh?]**.

Sonic estaba impresionado pero no corrió hacia delante **[Que, por lo que se ve, es lo que suele hacer cuando está impresionado] **porque no quería ser atrapado también pero ¿y si Eggman no tenía otra jaula **[Claro, se ha asegurado de que solos vais vosotros dos pero ha hecho corto con las jaulas]**? Sonic no lo sabía así que entró en otra habitación. Esta habitación era más pequeña y tenía alfombras y papel pintado. Sin embargo, seguía dando miedo.

Sonic dijo

-Necesito encontrar una salida y para salvar a Tails.- y entró por una puerta que estaba en la siguiente pared.- Lo siguiente,- dijo Sonic, y salió de la habitación a la misma habitación en la que estaba **[¿Qué?]**.- Esta es una Casa Encantada así que siempre vuelves al mismo sitio,- dijo Sonic pensando en una cita famosa que una vez había visto en un muro de un Walgreens donde estaba escrita **[1. ¿La cita decía exactamente esas palabras? Un poco raro, ¿no os parece? 2. Algunas casas encantadas son laberínticas y te acaban devolviendo a la misma sala, pero no así. Es físicamente imposible atravesar una puerta y que al otro lado esté la habitación de la que has salido]**.

Eggman se rió y señaló a Sonic,

-He besado a Amy y ahora ya no puedes volver a salir con ella porque le voy a hacer sexo esta noche **[1. ¿Está diciendo que ha secuestrado y forzado a Amy? Porque la otra opción es que ella ha decido ponerle los cuernos a Sonic con un señor mayor malvado. 2. No entiendo muy bien cómo funciona eso de que no poder salir con alguien si se acuesta con otra persona. 3. ¿Por qué iba el doctor Eggman a querer tener relaciones sexuales con un erizo?]**.

-No, esto no puede ser real,- dijo Sonic. Sonic sabía que tenía que hacer algo pero qué.


	3. Capítulo 3: Es solo sexo

**Capítulo 3.**

Capítulo 3: Las Dos Personas Más Importantes

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 3

Sonic corrió lo más rápido justo hacia el Dr. Eggman justo a través de sus trampas y saltó a la plataforma flotante en la que Eggman estaba de pie **[Acabamos de empezar y ya me he perdido]**.

-¡Voy a por ti!- dijo Sonic y saltó arriba arriba justo a la plataforma y se acercó mucho pero se cayó porque estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo incluso para Sonic **[¿Soy yo o el autor está sufriendo una embolia mientras escribe?]**. Sonic dijo:- Maldita sea.- y subió corriendo por la escalera que estaba en mitad de la gran habitación que estaba bajo Eggman. Sonic corrió hacia la parte de arriba y en la parte de arriba saltó otra vez desde un punto más alto y esta vez alcanzó la plataforma porque era más fácil llegar a ella.- ¡Ahora eres mío!- gritó Sonic justo en el oído de Eggman.

-No voy a caer tan facilmente.- dijo Eggman que entonces cogió un control remoto de cristal de su bolsillo y apretó un botón en él que hizo una cúpula de láseres alrededor de Eggman **[Se acaba de arrestar a sí mismo el muy idiota]**.- ¡Sal de ahí!- gritó Eggman.- ¡Soy Eggman y me saldré con la mía con los tesoros de esta isla **[Si lo que querías era explotar la isla, ¿para qué demonios los atraes a una trampa? Cada cosa a su tiempo que sino mira cómo acabas]**!- dijo Eggman. Eggman voló más alto en su plataforma y Sonic ya se había caído por los láseres que había en la plataforma flotante así que Sonic no pudo ir también. Eggman desapareció dentro de un portal púrpura y negro en la parte de arriba del texo y Sonic se quedó atrás en el fondo de la habitación en mitad de las escaleras.

**[Tras esta espectacular escena de acción, repasemos el plan del Dr. Eggman:**

**1\. Aprovechar que hay un baile en el instituto de Sonic (o inventárselo) y darle a él y a su amigo Tails una dirección falsa, esperando que no hablen con NADIE del tema. ¿Cómo les dio esta dirección? Nadie lo sabe.**

**2\. Secuestrar a la novia de su enemigo para besarla y violarla.**

**3\. Descubrirse ante Sonic conforme llege a la isla en lugar de utilizar las trampas que ya había colocado para pillarlo por sorpresa.**

**4\. Ante el más mínimo peligro, cubrirse con un escudo impenetrable y huir.**

**5\. Beneficio.]**

-Amy sigue teniendo que estar por aquí en alguna parte y necesito sacar a Tails de esa jaula cerrada.- dijo Sonic pensando sobre qué debía hacer a continuación **[Hombre, yo sacaría a mi amigo de la jaula y juntos podríamos buscar a Amy]**. Sonic corrió hacia arriba por las escaleras relamente rápido y por el pasillo en la parte de arriba de las escaleras en el segundo piso. Sonic escogió una puerta y corrió a través de ella. La habitación en la que había entrado corriendo Sonic tenía un gran cuadro de un hombre mayor en él y era tan viejo que era como ver un esqueleto allí mismo **[Ya llegarás a su edad, ya]**. Sonic dijo:- Esta hombre probablente murió hace siglos y dejó todo su dinero de estar en la Epeculación Inmobiliaria a sus hijos que construyeron este lugar **[1. Estás en una casa encantada. Es una atracción. 2. Estás sacando unas conclusiones un poco precipitadas, ¿no te parece? 3. Tienes que encontrar a tu novia y liberar a tu amigo, no te me distraigas.]**.- Sonic pensó que esta no era la habitación correcta en la que estar así que la dejó y entró en la siguiente habitación **[Te odio]**.

Esta era la habitación correcta en la que estar supo Sonic inmediatamente. Había una gran cama roja y Amy estaba atada con cuerda alrededor de sus pies y sus manos y había otra cuerda alrededor de su cabeza con un candado en su boca para que ella no pudiese abrirlo o decir nada en absoluto **[Me parece excesivo]**. Sonic corrió directo a la cama sin hacer nada antes de hacer eso **[TE ODIO] **y desató a Amy con su Velocidad Sonic.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.- dijo Amy.- Este baile no está saliendo como yo esperaba que saliese cuando me compré este vestido.- Amy llevaba un bonito vestido rojo que era como el que suele llevar pero más largo y había dos flores en los dos hombros **[Qué vestido tan horroroso, ¿no?]**. Sonic se dio cuenta de que el vestido de Amy también hacía que sus tetas pareciesen más grandes. Sonic pensó solo durante un momento que este era el momento perfecto para conseguir que ella le diese sexo a él pero no lo hizo porque Tails seguía necesitando ayuda **[Tú lo que eres es un adolescente salido con las prioridades desordenadas]**.

-Dónde está la llave para abrir la jaula de Tails,- le dijo Sonic a Amy.- Necesitamos abrir la jaula de Tails. No puede salir de la jaula **[Y yo no puedo obligarte a no escribir como si tuvieses cinco años y no me quejo]**.

-Vi a Eggman poner una llave dentro de la caja fuerte que hay detrás del cuadro en la habiación en la que estabas **[Ah, no sabía que Amy podía ver a través de las paredes]**.- dijo Amy.- ¡Así que vamos allá!- Amy y Sonic corrieron a la siguiente habitación y Sonic llegó allí primero, él es el más rápido en la relación **[Eso no es tan bueno como tú crees]**. Sonic golpeó con su gran y fuerte mano justo a través del cuadro como un culturista **[De quitar el cuadro ni hablamos, ¿no?]** y encontró la caja fuerte detrás del cuadro.

-Esta caja fuerte necesita una contraseña **[Como todas las cajas fuertes, hijo mío]**.-dijo Sonic.- ¿Cuál puede ser?- Sonic pensó mucho y muy fuerte sobre todo lo que sabía sobre Eggman. Sonic sabía que Eggman era un capullo gay que siempre arruinaba los planes de Sonic para ser el héroe **[Todo esto suena como si Sonic fuese el villano en esta historia]** y ahora había arruinado el baile de Sonic. Sonic se dio golpecitos en el cerebro **[¿QUÉ?] **y pensó aún más fuerte **[Ten cuidado, no se te vaya a escapar la caca]**.

-Quizá la contraseña es su nombre.- dijo Amy. No lo era y Sonic lo sabía antes de que Sonic lo pusiera en el cierre de seguridad.

-La quiero por su cuerpo.- pensó Sonic **[Menudo pedazo de gilipollas. Habló el genio, ¿sabéis? El que escribe que tiene picores en las pelotas en un diario de clase. Menudo asqueroso]**. Sonic pensó más fuerte y tuvo una idea.

-¿Y si la contraseña es "SADLAREMSE LED SAOC".- le gritó Sonic finalmente a Amy a su lado.

Amy que estaba allí dijo

-¿Qué significa eso?- Amy, la Novia de Sonic estaba confusa **[Yo también]**.

-Es Esmeraldas del Caos al revés **[Ni está al revés ni está bien escrito, amigo]**, lo que él realmente quiere pero mal puesto para que nosotros no lo adivinemos,- gritó Sonic muy contento. Sonic tecleó la contraseña en la caja fuerte y lo habéis adivinado, se abrió haciendo pum y allí había esta gran llave, así que Sonic la cogió. Sonic corrió escaleras abajo y entonces Amy lo hizo y Sonic abrió la jaula Tails y Tails salió.

-Me alegro tanto de estar a salvo otra ve. Gracias a ti Sonic, el día está salvado **[En qué alta estima se tiene Tails, ¿no?]**.- Tails estaba sonriendo más grande que un cocodrilo teniendo un sueño tonto pero Sonic no lo estaba.- Qué pasa, Sonic, ahora todo está bien.- dijo Sonic **[Lo ha dicho Tails, pero el autor tiene un retraso]**.

-No no lo está.- dijo Sonic muy enfadado y triste,- Eggman se escapó sin un castigo real por lo que hizo.- Sonic volvió su cara hacia el cielo pensando en como Eggman se había escapado como un globo escapista que Sonic había dejado marchar.

-Pero todos estamos a salvo,- dijo Amy,- Eso es lo que de verdad importa.

Sonic se dio cuenta entonces de que el superpoder de Amy debía ser ser maja porque como ya sabía no era ser lista en lo que Tails era mejor **[Tails y Amy han opinado exactamente lo mismo]** y Sonic también es bueno en eso **[Pues que se empiece a notar]**. Sonic ya ni siquiera pensaba en cómo su día en la escuela fue malo porque sus pelotas ya ni siquiera le picaban realmente. Sonic se rió Tails se rió Amy se rió y se fueron a casa listos para el siguiente día en el instituto **[Pues qué anticlimático]**.


	4. Capítulo 4: Los gilís

**Capítulo 4.**

Capítulo 4: Consiguiendo una Cita

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 4

Sonic hizo como en el primer capítulo y fue a la escuela de nuevo **[¿Esta vez también se quedó dormido, casi perdió el autobús y confesó públicamente que tiene un problema en los testículos?]**. Ahora es la hora del almuerzo y Sonic estaba en la cafetería. Sonic le estaba contando a toda la gente de la mesa que eran Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Espio, y Charmy Bee sobre lo que pasó ayer pero Tails ya lo sabía así que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza como un buen amigo **[Todo el mundo sabe que la función de un buen amigo consiste en asentir mientras hablas]**.

-Deberíais haberlo visto,- dijo Sonic.- Estaba en la Casa Encantada y le disparé a Eggman pero le dejé marcharse justo antes de que pudiese haberlo matado **[Me parece que te estás inventando algunas cosillas, ¿eh?]**.- Sonic se rió y Tails se rió al mismo tiempo **[Poco se habla del romance homosexual entre estos dos]**.

Knuckles dijo:

-Deberías dejar de embarcarte en estas aventuras guays porque el instituto es más importante **[¿Pero este tío no era el malote del grupo?]**.- dijo Knuckles y Sonic supo que tenía razón porque ze llama instituto Sonic y debería ir más sobre la parte del instituto **[¿Sonic sabe que está en una historia?]**. Así que Sonic les preguntó a todos en qué anduban metidos **[¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?]**.

-Bueno yo me voy a apuntar a la Competición de Ciencias.- dijo Tails.- Para ganar la Competición de Ciencias tengo que idear el mejor invento y mi invento es el Sombrero de invisibilidad **[¿Qué?]**. Te hace invisible pero no lo puedo hacer ahora mismo porque me tengo asegurar de que funciona perfecto para la Competición de Ciencias.- Tails era tan listo que Sonic supo que ganaría la Competición de Ciencias porque Tails es como Inestine **[¿Por qué todo el mundo en estas historias tiene que mencionar a Einstein en un momento u otro? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Y encima no lo saben escribir!]**.

-¡Gilí!- gritó Knuckles justo en el oído de Tails, qué tío más malo **[Ha vuelto a ser él mismo, gracias a Dios]**.- Yo simplemente estoy pasando al rato sin ir a clase porque quiero causar problemas,- dijo Knuckles. Knuckles era tan malo que causaría problemas. Sonic pensó que Knuckles era un puto.

Shadow era el siguiente y era más maloso que Knuckles pero de un modo diferente.

-No me voy a quedar por aquí mucho más…- dijo Knuckles. Siempre hacía … al final de cada frase porque era misterioso **[1. Por supuesto, el que habla es Shadow, no a Knuckles. 2. ¿Cómo se pronuncian los puntos suspensivos al final de cada frase?]**.

-A dónde vas.- dijo Tails. Porque él es curioso.

-Voy a matar a mis padres **[1. ¿QUÉ? 2. ¿POR QUÉ? 3. En los juegos, Shadow no tenía padres porque le crearon en un laboratorio. 4. Me gusta saber que este chaval pretende cometer dos delitos graves pero lo comenta casualmente en la cafetería del instituto]**,- dijo Shadow. Véis por esto Shadow es peor que Knuckles, hace cosas malas de verdad. Por lo menos al final del día Knuckles puede dormir. Shadow era demasiado oscuro para eso **[¿Estás diciendo que los negros no duermen?]**.

-Yo voy a hacer las pruebas para el equipo de FútBol **[Me encanta cómo la conversación continúa como si tal cosa]**,- dijo Espio. Espio era atlético como Sonic pero no tan rápido pero tenía un cuerno en su nariz que era bueno para atacar a la gente delante de él así que Sonic pensó que sería bueno en fútbol **[Dudo mucho que le dejen apuñalar a los demás jugadores]**.

-Yo me voy a presentar a la obra de teatro,- dijo Charmy Bee. Charmy Bee era ruidoso y siempre cantaba.

-Eres un marica molesto así que seguro que lo haces bien,- dijo Knuckles.

-¡No hieras mis sentimientos!- dijo Charmy. Charmy estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado así que fue capaz de retener su potente furia **[Esta gente no está muy bien, ¿eh? No me extraña que los planes de asesinato de Shadow les parezcan aceptables]**.

-¿Acabáis de ver a Rouge ahora mismo?- dijo Espio.- ¡Está tan buena con su pequeño sujetador!- obviamente Espio quería besarla a fondo.

-Deberías pedirle salir,- dijo Sonic.

-Pero el Baile fue ayer **[O sea, que sí hubo un baile]**.- Dijo Espio.

-Bueno no pasa nada, podéis quedar cuando queráis,- dijo Sonic.

-Oh,- dijo Espio.- ¡Bueno entonces voy a besarla y sexarla esta noche **[A ver, chaval, me parece que te estás precipitando un poco, ¿eh?]**!- Espio era como un niño pequeño mirando a la teta de su madre por primera vez **[¿¡QUÉ!?]**. Sonic y Tails juntos ambos se estaban mirando el uno al otro y querían ayudar a Espio.

-Bueno te vamos ayudar a conseguir una cita.- dijeron Sonic y Tails a la misma vez simultáneamente.- ¡Y lo vamos a hacer ahora mismo!- Dijero Sonic y Tails. Sonic y Tails se levantaron y ambos agarraron uno de los brazos de Espio y le arrastraron por la habitación (Sonic hizo l maior parte del arrastre porque es más fuerte) y lo pusieron justo frente a Rouge.

-¿De qué va esto?- dijo Rouge con un sonido de cuestionamiento. Parpadeó sus párpados rápidamente como un coche de carreras.- ¿Qué queréis? ¿Por qué estáis aquí **[Lo veo crudo, chicos]**?

Espio la miró justo a los ojos con una pasión como cien perros ladrando y dijo:

-Rouge saldrías conmigo.- Espio estaba sudando y había gotas de sudor cayendo por sus manos justo delante de ella **[Le arrastran hasta allí y encima suda como un cerdo; no podría dar peor impresión. Sois unos amigos de mierda]**.

-No sé…- dijo Rouge y miró a Espio. Rouge le dedicó una mirada sexy que hizo que Espio se sintiese enamorado **[No juegues con la comida, mujer. Si te gusta bien, pero no le hagas esto si le vas a dar calabazas]**.

-Hazlo por favor,- dijeron Sonic y Tails juntos al mismo tiempo.

-Vale, podemos tener una cita esta noche,- dijo Rouge. Sonic y Tails y Espio estaban animados y se chocaron los cinco allí mismo. Para cuando esta noche hubiese terminado, uno de ellos habría hecho su primer sexamiento **[1. Sigo pensando que dais demasiadas cosas por sentado. 2. Pero, ¿no se suponía que Sonic y Amy ya habían tenido relaciones?]**.

-Ahora toca la parte complicada,- dijo Espio.- ¿Cómo pongo sexo en ella sin meterme en líos **[Puedes preguntárselo educadamente o drogarla, lo que te sea más fácil]**?- Sonic y Tails se miraron el uno al otro y pensaron "Oh Oh" y Espio salió colgando de las tetitas de Rouge porque ahora eran NoVio y NoVia y ze puede hacer **[No]**.


	5. Capítulo 5: Proposición indecente

**Capítulo 5.**

Capítulo 5: Preparaciones

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 5

Era el final del día en la escuela y era la hora en la que Sonic y Tails y Knuckles volvía en el autobús en la parada de autobús para cogerlo de vuelta a casa desde el colegio.

-Ahora estamos en el autobús **[Me quiero pegar un tiro]**,- dijo Tails.- ¡No más clases **[Hasta mañana o el lunes]**!- Tails estaba contento pero triste porque es listo **[No sé si quiere decir que a Tails le pone triste que no haya clase o que ser inteligente le hace infeliz]**. Sonic y Tails se sentaron juntos y Knuckles se sentó justo en mitad del pasillo cosa que normalmente no hacía pero a veces la hacía cuando no estaba todo el mundo en el autobús. Parecía que Espio y Rouge no estaban en el autobús porque estaban demasiado ocupados preparándose para sexar esta noche ahora que son NoVio y NoVia **[1. ¿No es más fácil prepararse para una cita si vuelves a casa? Por aquello de asearte un poco y cambiarte de ropa. 2. Me encanta lo rápido que avanza esta relación]**. Knuckles estaba tumbado cruzado en el pasillo incluso más estirado que cuando va sentado en dos asientos porque ahora los límites eran el alfa y el omega **[¿Qué?]**.

-Cómo podemos ayudar a Espio,- le dijo Sonic a Tails **[No seáis marujas, que bastante bien le está yendo a él solo por el momento]**.

Tails respondió:

-No lo sé.- y pensó en ello en el autobús.

El autobús condujo bacheantemente sobre las carreteras bachosas todo el camino hasta casa **[Y, a todo esto, el gilipollas de Knuckles dándose golpes en la cabeza con cada bache] **y entonces todos se bajaron en la parada de autobús dónde normalmente se suben al autobús justo como siempre **[Me causas dolor]**. Sonic salió corriendo del autobúsy entonces Tails y Knuckles en orden **[No sabía que había un orden específico para bajarse del autobús, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que han debido pisar a Knuckles para salir]**.

-Hora de ir a casa,- dijo Tails.- Estamos casi allí.- Y caminaron el resto del camino hasta casa **[¿Viven todos en el mismo sitio?]**. Cuando llegaron a casa era la hora de la cena **[Pues sí que tarda el puto autobús] **y Sonic estaba en una casa diferente a Tails y Knuckles porque todos estaban en diferentes familias así que no vivían juntos **[No me digas, genio]**, y la Mamá de Sonic hizo una cena **[Solo una]**. La Mamá de Sonic hizo Comida China y Sonic se la comió y al final había una Galleta de la Fortuna y Sonic la abrió y se comió la parte de galleta y se quedó el papel que había dentro que contenía una mágica fortuna en él **[¿Me estás diciendo en serio que la madre de Sonic ha hecho galletas de la fortuna y ha escrito predicciones dentro? Porque a mí esto me huele a que lo ha comprado todo fuera y se está intentando anotar el mérito]**. Sonic miró a la fortuna y la leyó para sí mismo dentro de su cabeza **[Tú también podrías escribir dentro de tu cabeza, ¿eh?]**.

-El camino a la gloria empieza en la base del pene de tu amigo **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¡Que esto lo ha escrito su madre o el del restaurante! 3. ¿Seguro que Tails no ha tenido nada que ver con esa predicción? 4. ¿La galleta le está insinuando que se cambie de acera?]**.- dijo Sonic dentro de su cabeza leyendo el papel de la Galleta de la Fortuna y supo que era una buena señal **[Porque estaba empezando a notar una fuerte atracción hacia Tails] **sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar esta noche cuando Espio y Rouge fuesen a tener sexo. Entonces sonó el teléfono. Sonic corrió hasta el teléfono y lo cogió y dijo "Hola" en él.

Era Tails **[El destino le envía indirectas a Sonic]**.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Tails a través del teléfono a Sonic que estaba escuchando pero no hablando **[Sí, es lo que tiene escuchar]**.- ¡Puedo darle a Espio mi Sombrero de Invisibilidad que para la Competición de Ciencias y puede usarlo para hacer sexo para Rouge **[1. ¿Qué idea de mierda es esa? ¿Y tú eres el listo del grupo? 2. Eso suena peligrosamente a violación]**!- Sonic sonrió tan ampliamente como El Rey del Fuego descubriendo que había quemado Nueva York solo con sus poderes de fuego **[¿Qué dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.

Sonic y Tails fueron más tarde a casa de Espio que no era fácil llegar a ella caminando para la mayoría de personas pero Sonic es super rápido así que corrió hasta allí y ayudó a Tails a llegar hasta allí también, viendo que Tails no es tan rápido como Sonic **[¿Dónde está esa casa exactamente y por qué solo puedes llegar a ella corriendo?]**. Llamaron a la casa y Espio salió de la puerta **[¿Cómo se había metido dentro?]**.

-Aquí está mi Sombrero de Invisibilidad que puedes usar con Rouge esta noche para sexar dentro **[¿Qué?]**. Hace imposible ver e imposible oírte cuando llevas el sombrero **[O sea, que te deja ciego y encima nadie puede oírte pedir ayuda]** o cuando alguien que lleva el sombrero quiere que tú también seas imposible de ver e imposible de escuchar **[Tu invento viola varias leyes de la física, la lógica y la narrativa]**,- gritó Tails cuya voz estaba un poco ronca por pedir comida con la señora del almuerzo cuyo oído se perdió durante un terremoto en su infancia **[¿Qué coño dices?]**. Tails tuvo que decir las cosas que quería muy alto y ella seguía diciendo "Qué" y Tails se preguntaba para qué tenía orejas siquiera si no iba a usarlas **[Se ve que si eres sordo no tienes derecho a tener orejas]**.

Espio agarró el Sombrero de Invisibilidad de las manos de Tails y dijo:

-¡Genial! ¡Gracias!- y continuó así que Sonic y Tails se marcharon y le desearon suerte desde lejos desde sus propias casas.

De vuelta en casa Sonic pensó que sería bueno que Espio fuese a meter sexo dentro de Rouge porque así entonces se lo podría explicar a Sonic y Sonic sabría cómo encontrar los puntos de sexo de Amy incluso mejor porque de otra manera tendría que leer sobre ello en internet porque todo lo que sabía sobre el asunto era besar que no era realmente sexo pero era probablemente como la misma cosa **[1. Besar y tener sexo son dos cosas totalmente distintas. Puedes tener la una sin la otra y no pasa nada. 2. ¿No se suponía que Sonic ya había tenido relaciones sexuales con Amy? ¿Ahora me estás diciendo que es virgen?]** y Sonic simplemente lo leería en internet de todos modos antes de hablar de ello y entonces sabría las palabras adecuadas para las cosas **[No sabe ni cómo se llaman ciertas partes del cuerpo]**.

Sonic se sentó en su silla que estaba enfrente de su Ordenador Sonic y abrió el Mensajero Instantáneo Sonic **[¿A cuántas empresas ha vendido Sonic sus derechos de imagen?] **y le envió un mensaje a Amy que estaba haciendo lo mismo pero en su casa **[¿Se estaba enviando un mensaje a sí misma?] **y dijo:

-Ey Amy, quieres que finalmente nos convirtamos en verdaderos NoVio y NoVia alcanzando el sexo este fin de semana **[Así, con tacto y elegancia]**.

Sonic esperó durante un rato largo en su ordenador y parecía que Amy no estaba ahí porque no respondía a nada **[A ver, tampoco me extraña. La pobre se ha debido de quedar bloqueada]**. Sonic jugó a juegos online y derrotó a todos los jefes finales porque él era como un alienígena enviado a la Tierra para destruir records conseguidos por otros **[En los juegos online normalmente uno compite contra o con la ayuda de otros jugadores, así que ya me explicarás cómo ha podido derrotar a todos los jefes él solo]**. Entoces Amy respondió finalmente.

Lo que Amy dijo fue "¡NI DE COÑA!". Sonic estaba impactado, su cerebro debía de sentirse como un completo idiota… **[Se ve que él y su cerebro no están muy en contacto]**


	6. Capítulo 6: Huracán de pelotas

**Capítulo 6.**

Capítulo 6: Espio y Rouge

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 6

Espio caminó hasta la casa de Rouge porque ya era la hora de su cita juntos, y todo en lo que Espio podía pensar era que estaban apunto de hacer sexo por primera vez **[Sigo pensando que estás vendiendo la piel del oso MUCHO antes de cazarlo]**. Espio miró en el ordenador **[¿Lleva encima un portátil o me he perdido algo?] **y leyó sobre qué hacer y cuáles eran las palabras correctas así que sabría cómo funcionaba y cómo decirlo bien para que nadie se riese de él **[Creo que aquí el autor nos está confesando sus más profundo traumas]**. Era la casa de Rouge donde estaba ahora **[Es decir, que está usando el ordenador de su novia, problamente en su misma cara, para buscar qué hacer para tener sexo]**, y estaba delante de él **[¿Qué estaba delante de él? ¿La casa? ¿El ordenador? ¿Rouge?]**.

Espio llamó a la puerta de la casa de Rouge.

-Espero que esté en casa **[Pero si habéis quedado, ¿cómo no va a estar en casa?]**.- dijo Espio y sí que estaba, abrió la puerta justo entonces.

-Hola, estoy en casa **[¿No me digas?]**,- dijo Rouge, pareciendo siempre sexy llevando su pequeño sujetador de bebé **[¿QUÉ?] **y grandes tetas guays **[¿Son falsas?]**. Espio pensó que ella parecía como la mujer más sexy del mundo que pudiese ver desde ahí **[Vaya cabronazo]**.- ¿Dónde me vas a llevar en nuestra cita esta noche?- susurró Rouge con una voz llena de sexo **[1. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? 2. Ya le han jodido el plan a Espio; él solo había pensado en follar]**.

Espio ya había pensado en eso durante el camino para poder decirlo bien a la primera **[Confirmamos que aquí hay un trauma]** y conseguir que ella hiciese lo que él quisiese: es decir sexo **[Tu mentalidad me está empezando a dar un poco de asco]**.

-Bueno,- dijo Espio,- Solo deja que me ponga el sombrero de ciencia y podremos empezar a sexar.

**[Analicemos la maravillosa maniobra amatoria que acabamos de presenciar:**

**1\. Aunque ella le pregunta a dónde van a ir durante la cita, Espio le responde que van a follar. Él no permite que nada ni nadie le desvíe de su objetivo.**

**2\. Espio dice haber pensando en esto por el camino. ¿En qué has pensado exactamente, campeón? Sonic y Tails fueron a tu casa y te dijeron qué tenías hacer. Has pensado cero, cabrón.**

**3\. No me extraña que seáis una panda de vírgenes.**

**4\. Esta historia se llama "Instituto Sonic". ¿Me puede alguien explicar dónde están el instituto y el Sonic?]**

Rouge parecía impactada pero probablemente también estaba excitada **[¿Tú crees?]**, Espio podía sentir que ambos tenía un aerección **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rouge de un modo impactado,- ¿Aquí mismo?

Espio dijo:

-¡Sí, este sombrero ha sido fabricado por Tails pacíficamente para nuestra cita **[No]**! Hace que sea imposible ver e imposible escuchar mientras lo llevo puesto **[Ese sombrero no funciona así. Esto es lo que pasa cuando le das alta tecnología a un infraser]**.- Espio le puso una cara guay porque ser listo también puede ser guay siempre que no seas un puto gilí.

Rouge dijo:

-Vale, vamos dentro,- y agarró suavemente la mano de Espio, pero él tiró de ella **[¿Por qué?]** y ella cayó **[La acaba de cagar]** causando que él cayese en el césped por el que rodaron hasta que estuvieron más o menos en el medio del jardín delantero de la casa de Rouge así que tenían mucho espacio a su alrededor para actividades.

-No,- dijo Espio,- ¡Quiero hacer sexo en ti aquí mismo **[Ay, que le gusta el exhibicionismo]**!- y Espio se puso el Sombrero de Invisibilidad para que nadie pudiese verles u oirles y un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se opcionó ante ellos así que podían hacer sexo de cual quier modo que ellos quisieran y era hora de empezar sexo ahora mismo **[Son como dos monos en celo]**.

Espio le revelo su pene a Rouge, que lo miró **[Me hace mucha gracia imaginarme a Espio con un puto sombrero sacándose el rabo en mitad del jardín]**. Rouge dijo:

-Guay.- y se sacó la vagina **[¿QUÉ?]**. El pene de Espio era realmente grande por mirar a Rouge como cuando estás en la iglesia y es muy aburrido pero tú simplemente tienes una erección de todos modos **[¿Qué me estás contando, chaval? Tú no estás bien, ¿eh?]**. La vagina de Rouge parecía un fantasma sorprendido **[JA JA JA JA]**. El pene de Espio se aproximó a Rouge como un avión aterrizando en el aeropuerto pero en lugar de estar lleno de hombres de negocios estaba lleno del Cremoso aliño de ensalada Italiano de Espio **[Nada de lo que podría haber imaginado para esta frase iguala la realidad]**.

-¡Aquí viene!- lloró Espio, empotrando su vengador malva **[JA JA JA JA]** en el punto de vagina de Rouge. Rouge gritó ruidos de sexo y Espio jugó con sus tetas y cara como si ella fuese el juego de arcade de X-Men **[Me estoy muriendo]**. Espio latigueaba su gran y asombroso pene de lado a lado en su vagina **[O su pene no es tan grande como dice o ella tiene un boca de metro en lugar de vagina]** como un limpiaparabrisas perrito caliente **[JA JA JA JA]** y Rouge estaba arrancando césped del jardín.

Entonces Espio utilizó su cola para darle la vuelta (puede hacerlo **[Gracias]**) y puso su pene dentro del culo de ella. Movió su pene en círculos en su agujero del culo como si estuviese construyendo un campo de golf y excavándole los 9 agujeros. Rouge estaba aleteando sus alas de murciélago como una idiota y no volando porque Espio estaba sujetándose a sus nalgas y presionándolas con sus dedos y dejando marcas que parecían como si dije "wow" cuando las combinabas con el lugar donde está su agujero del culo **[Este chaval está fatal de lo suyo]**, y eso era lo que ella sentía porque Espio parecía ser un profesional del sexo **[Vamos, que ella tampoco tiene ni puta idea]**.

Espio usó su cola otra vez para darle la vuelta e hizo cosas de superestrella del sexo como usar su pene como un rodillo sobre su cara **[¡Qué asco! ¡Se la acaba de sacar del culo!] **y taponar su pene en su ombligo para ver cómo de lejos llegaba **[¿Qué?] **y hacer un huracán de pelotas girando sus pelotas con las pelotas de ella **[¿QUÉ?]**. Finalmente ambos se volvieron tan sexys que el pene de Espio eyaculó, y salió semen de él y aterrizó en Rouge que estaba tumbada allí en el jardín pero nadie podía verlos así que no pasaba nada. Al mismo tiempo Espio gritó "¡Es la hora del semen!" y Rouge gritó "¡Crea una generación dentro de mí **[Ay, Dios mío…]**!". Espio eyaculó semen enla vagina de ella y eso fue lo que pasó.

Ahora que habían terminado de hacer sexo, se guardaron su pene y vagina y pelotas y Espio se quitó su Sombrero de Invisibilidad y fue como si nada hubiese pasado pero ambos sabían que había pasado porque habían estado allí haciéndolo.

-Adiós **[Menudo hijo de puta]**,- dijo Espio y Espio se marchó andando de la propiedad de ella y hacia su casa e hizo el resto de sus cosas hasta que ocurrió la escuela al día siguiente.

**[Miradlo por el lado positivo: si un día estáis muy cachondos por lo que sea, siempre podéis volver a leer este capítulo y se os pasará de inmediato]**


	7. Capítulo 7: Consecuencias esperadas

**Capítulo 7.**

Capítulo 7: Mujeres Adolescentes

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 7

-Tuvimos sexo por delante.- susurró Espio a la gente en la mesa del comedor. Espio estaba en el instituto en el comedor y también estaba Tails y Knuckles y Charmy Bee y Vector, también **[Me gusta que Sonic ha desaparecido de su propia historia]**.- Eyaculé desde mi pene y dentro de su cuerpo, apuesto a que vosotros no habéis hecho eso **[¡Joder, Espio, que estamos comiendo!]**.- No lo habían hecho.

-¡Wow, guay! ¡Eres el más guay después de Sonic!- dijo Tails que estaba allí mismo así que no tuvo que gritar. Era bueno no gritar porque se suponía que era un secreto **[¿Qué es un secreto? ¿Qué Sonic es el más guay o que Tails es el más gay?]**. Tails no había oído a toda la escuela hablando sobre le pene y pelotas de Espio como pasó con Sonic en el capítulo 1 pero de un modo diferente (sexo **[Gracias]**).

-Sa, hablando de Sonic, ¿dónde está ese maricón?- dijo Vector, que era el capitán del equipo de FútBol del instituto. Vector era bueno en esto porque era grande y fuerte y tenía dientes afilados debajo de su boca **[1. ¿Tiene dientes debajo de la boca? 2. Que yo sepa, en ningún deporte se pueden usar los dientes]**.- Solo bromeaba,- dijo Vectors.- ¡Sonic mola!

-¡No lo sé!- le dijo Tails a Vector.

Donde Sonic estaba era en otro sitio, intentando encontrar a Amy que no estaba en el almuerzo.

Sonic estaba llamando a la puerta de Amy en su casa.

-Estás en casa,- dijo Sonic.- Estás en casa.- era como si Amy no estuviese en casa porque no estaba abriendo la puerta. Sonic estaba preocupado por Amy porque ella era su única NoVia incluso aunque ella denegase su oferta de sexo, así que corrió dentro de la puerta **[¿Qué?] **y la tiró abajo como si estuviese hecha de nada. Sonic estaba ahora en casa de Amy **[Y había cometido un delito que le podía costar varios meses en prisión]**. La casa de Amy era realmente rosa porque ese era el color de Amy **[Claro, porque sus padres no pintan nada aquí]**. Sonic echó un vistado por la casa de Amy buscando a Amy pero Sonic no pudo encontrar a nadie. Finalmente Sonic fue a la habitación de Amy y abrió la puerta **[Me puedo imaginar a dónde va esto y no sé si quiero saberlo]**.

Lo que Sonic vio a continuación fue lo que él no esperaba **[Pero yo sí]**. Amy estaba allí atada en su cama con una cosa en su boca para que no pudiese hablar. Sonic hizo un grito y corrió hacia Amy que ler estaba mirando con lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía triste y desnutrida como los niños de África **[¿Cómo se puede tener tan poca vergüenza y humanidad?]**. Sonic unió a Amy **[¿Qué?] **y ella se sentó y lloró en los brazos de Sonic.

-¡Ha sido horrible!- dijo Amy.- ¡Él entró en mi habitación por la tarde y me ató en esta cama y desordenó las cosas en mi habitación!- Amy tenía razón, su habitación parecía desordenada **[El drama]**.

-Pues consíguete una chacha,- dijo Sonic, siempre pensando en una solución para los problemas **[Lo que debería pensar es en si entiende o no lo que pasa a su alrededor, porque madre mía…]**.- ¿Quién te ha atado, quién fue? Cálmate Amy, cálmate y háblame.- Sonic le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Amy para ayudarla.

-¡Fue Shadow! ¡Le vi fuera de su casa al lado de la mía con una ametralladora y una espada entrando en su casa para matar a su mamá, y él me vio! ¡Sabía que le había visto así que me ató como un bandido!- Amy dijo todo esto. Sonic estaba impactado de que Amy le hubiese dicho esto a él **[¿Por qué?]**. Recordó ahora en aquella otra parte cuando Shadow dijo que iba a matar a su mamá pero nadie pensó en ello dos veces porque Shadow siempre había sido un mal tío **[Pues con más motivo para que avisaseis a la policía, ¿no?]**. De lo que no se habían dado cuenta es de que Shadow hablaba en serio.

**[Me encanta que el tal Shadow usase una ametralladora y una espada para matar a su madre pero dejase con vida a la única testigo]**

-Vale, ¿fue él también quien dijo que no tendría sexo conmigo en Mensajero Sonic?- le dijo Sonic a Amy **[Ahí, ahondando en lo realmente importante]**.

-¡Sí! Yo no te hablé entonces.- le habló de vuelta Amy a Sonic.

-¿Así que cómo te sientes relamente al respecto?- preguntó Sonic cuyo cerebro estaba hora vibrando con ideas de sexo **[De verdad, este tío me da mucho asco. ¿No se da cuenta de lo inapropiado que está siendo? Amy debería pegarle una patada en el culo AHORA MISMO]**.

-Mierda no lo sé,- dijo Amy todavía exaltada.- Dame un día. Ahora mismo hagamos las cosas bien.- Así que Sonic y Amy volvieron a la escuela donde todos los demás estaban excepto ellos **[Pero, ¿no va a contarle esto a la policía? ¿Y tampoco necesita comer o ir al médico? A todo esto, ¿sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de que algo iba mal?]**. Sonic y Amy vieron a Espio caminando alrededor de un montón de otras personas.

-Ey, ahí estáis.- le dijo Espio a Sonic y Amy.- ¡He tenido sexo con Rouge ayer por la noche! No se lo contéis a todos **[No, si de eso ya te estás encargando tú]**.- dijo Espio.

-Oh, es verdad lo hiciste, ya casi me había olvidado,- dijo Sonic.- ¿Has oído eso, Amy **[Madre mía, deja de presionarla de una puta vez]**?- y Amy estaba como sip.- Me lo tienes que contar todo más tarde para que pueda saber qué hacerle a Amy.- dijo Sonic y entonces se giró.

Sonic escuchó un sonido que venía del final del pasillo por el que alguien estaba viniendo. Era un tío realmente gordo que le pareció muy grande. El tío gordo se acercó más y más hasta que pudieron ver quién era, ¡y era Rouge **[¿¡ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!? ¿Y se le ha hecho un bombo tan rápido?]**!

-Wow, ahora estás muy gorda,- dijo Espio,- ¿De qué va eso?

Rouge miró furiosa y sorprendida a Espio.

-¡Bueno me has embarazado!- dijo Rouge.

-Oh dios mío.- pensó Sonic para sí mismo sin decirlo con voz **[Te odio]**.- Está gorda de embarazamiento.- Esto significa que tendría un bebé.

Amy estaba sonriendo sinceramente a Rouge.

-¡Eso está tan bien **[No me extraña que Sonic la quiera solo por su cuerpo]**! Espero que tengas un gran bebé.- dijo Amy.

Sonic intentó ser un buen no vio y dijo:

-Espero que tu bebé sea guay.- Y sonrió. Espio parecía más preocupado que nadie más.

-¿Así que voy a ser el papá de tu bebé?- dijo Espio, preocupado y excitado **[Le ponen unas cosas muy preocupantes]**, ambos.

-Mejor que te lo creas, maricón.- dijo una voz que sonaba como la de Shadow.


	8. Capítulo 8: Traición

**Capítulo 8.**

Capítulo 8: Las Cosas Cambian

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 8

-¡Shadow!- gritó Sonic. Estaba Shadow ahí **[No me digas]**.

-¿Sorprendido de verme?- dijo Shadow.

-¡Sabemos lo que le has hecho a tu madre!- gritó Amy como un hombre loco **[¿Qué?]**.- Fue-

Shadow la cortó y no le dejó terminar diciendo la frase.

-¡Tú no has visto nada! Yo soy Shadow y sé cómo cometer crímenes **[Pues cuéntanos un poco cómo va la cosa, que nunca se sabe]**. ¿Creéis que no había matado a una persona antes? Lo he hecho.- Shadow cruzó sus brazos y miró enfadado a Amy mirándola.

-¡Pero, pero, yo te vi **[Claro que sí, Amy, dile eso a un asesino en serie confeso. ¿Qué podría salir mal?]**!- dijo Amy entonces.

-¡No viste nada! ¡Yo te detuve!- dijo Shadow.

-¡No importa, estabas de camino a dentro de tu casa para matar a tu Mamá **[A ver, la verdad es que ella solo le vio entrar en su casa, algo bastante normal. ¿Qué iba armado? Sí, pero es Shadow]**!- dijo Amy. Amy se agitó porque estaba toda nerviosa y sus más pequeñas que las de Rouge pero aun así buenas tetas se menearon un poco y Sonic pensó que estaba bien verlo y que quería apoyarla **[En serio, Sonic, eres una persona asquerosa]**.

-Yo no maté a mi mamá, estaba yendo a dentro de mi casa para protegerla del Dr. EggMan.- dijo Shadow **[No cuela. Primero anunciaste que ibas a matar a tu madre, después secuestraste a Amy, la única testigo posible, y ahora has confesado que sabes cómo cometer un crimen sin que nadie te vea y que ya has matado otras veces]**.

-Ah vale.- dijo Sonic **[Este tío es tonto]** y Sonic y Espio se fueron a clase porque había empezado y ellos seguían en el pasillo del instituto.

-Estaba intentando enviar mis fragmentos de Ultra Esmeralda del Caos al espacio para así poder recogerlos en su Estación Espacial Huevo.- le dijo Shadow a Amy de un modo explicatorio.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con él… Entiendo que tenías una razón para atarme **[No]**, pero no has matado a tu madre **[¿Quizá?]**.- respondió Amy.

-Solo estaba bromeando porque los otros tíos estaban haciéndose los importantes **[Y decir que vas a matar a tu madre era lo más adecuado]**, y no creo que esa sea una buena cualidad que ser para estudiantes de instituto **[¿Y cómo nos lleva eso a decir que vas a matar a tu madre?]**. Los estudiantes de instituto deberían ser majos y preocuparse por la gente y no hablar de sí mismos como si fuesen los mejores porque eso solo nos hará a todos capullos, que es lo que no deberíamos estar intentando ser.- Shadow le dijo esto a Amy y ella entendió que él es un buen tío y tenía una razón para atarla a una cama **[Que no] **incluso aunque había tenido malos momentos en los que había sido oscuro y había cometido crímenes por toda la ciudad **[No sé si suicidarme o suicidarlos]**. Ambos fueron a clase en distintas direcciones así que la conversación terminó.

Más tardes, después de clase, Sonic fue al Mensajeron Sonic y le dijo a Espio.

-Ey Espio cómo tas, sabes qué vas acer sobre zer para el bebé de Rouge **[¿Qué le ha pasado en esta frase? ¿Le ha dado una embolia?]**?- dijo dentro del ordenador.

-Escucha Sonic me es difícil decir esto,- dijo Espio dentro del ordenador que fue a través de internet hasta Sonic **[¿El ordenador viajó a través de internet?]**.- Quiero llevar a Rouge a tener un borto **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Sonic estaba enfadado porque el bebé de Rouge no sobreviviría a eso **[Esa es la idea]**. De hecho, el bebé de Rouge moriría **[¿Este chico es tonto?]**.

-Tiene que haber otra opción, Espio,- dijo Sonic en el Mensajero Sonic.- Pero si realmente quieres hacerlo, está bien también porque es tu decisión **[Me encanta que aquí la madre no tenga ni voz ni voto]**.

-Bien porque quiero que me ayudes. Voy a ir a por Rouge mañana en el instituto y meterle una pastilla de borto en una de sus comidas **[¡Menudo hijo de puta!]**. Me ayudarás distrayéndola de mí,- dijo Espio entonces.

-Vale, t vo allí **[¡Y tú encima no colabores! ¡Lo que vais a hacer es un delito!]**,- dijo Sonic. Pasó el día siguiente y Sonic estaba en la cafetería.

-He ganado la Competición de Ciencia, pero tú no viniste, Sonic,- dijo Tails de un modo triste enfadado **[Le ha roto el corazón]**.- Quería que vinieras porque yo soy muy buen amigo tuyo pero no lo hiciste, pero gané de todos modos sin ti **[¿A alguien más le suena esto a pelea de enamorados?]**.- Tails estaba enfadado con Sonic lo que no solía pasar porque eran los mejores amigos **["Amigos"]**.

-Wow, lo siento Tails, estaba muy ocupado y no lo sabía.- dijo Sonic, intentando hacer feliz a Tails otra vez **[Claro, porque que te digan que no se acordaban de un evento importante para ti y que tenían mejores cosas que hacer, anima a cualquiera]**.

-¡Bésame el culo, imbécil!- le gritó Tails a Sonic y voló fuera de la habitación con sus colas voladoras.

-Esto es horrible,- dijo Sonic.- Es mi mejor amigo.- Sonic sabía que este era un gran problema pero dejó de pensar en eso para centrarse en Rouge y Espio y entoces fue a donde Rouge iba a tomar la pastilla de borto de Espio. Vector estaba allí, también, lo que era raro porque normalmente no estaba allí.

-Vale Espio, ¿estás listo?- le dijo Sonic solo a Espio. Espio asintió con su cabeza sí.

-Ey Rouge, ¿cómo te va hoy? ¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Tienes muchos deberes? ¿Qué estás comiendo para almorzar?- le dijo Sonic a Rouge para distraerla de Espio. Pareció que Sonic lo hizo a la perfección porque mientras estaba preguntando esas cosas Espio puso la pastilla de borto en la ensalada de Rouge **[Donde jamás la notará]**. Rouge comía ensaladas porque está delgada. Rouge contestó a las preguntas pero nadie le prestó atención porque ahora estaban contentos de que estuviese hecho **[Os recuerdo que aún no se la ha tragado]**.

-Oh, uh oh, ¿qué es esto **[Os han pillado con el carrito del helado]**?- dijo Rouge, de pronto pareciendo como una mujer impactada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Espio. Estaba preocupado por si Rouge había encontrado la pastilla de borto en su ensalada y la estaba mirando.

-Creo que estoy dando a luz, aquí viene **[Llevas menos de tres días embarazada]**.- Rouge dijo esto antes incluso de que pudiese comerse la pastilla de borto así que todos sabían que el bebé estaba llegando de verdad **[¿Quién más a parte de Espio y Sonic sabía que estaban intentando colarle esa pastilla?]**.

-¡Oh no!- dijeron todos ellos a la vez, menos Rouge **[¡Así que todos lo sabían! Menuda panda de hijos de puta]**.

Rouge se tumbó en el suelo y pusieron una cortina a su alrededor para que nadie pudiese ver realmente qué estaba pasando porque iba a ser asqueroso **[De llevarla a la enfermería o al hospital ni hablamos, ¿no?]**. Podían ver un bebé empezando a salir de su culo y estaba llorando mucho **[1. Si habían puesto una cortina, ¿cómo es que podéis ver lo que pasa? 2. Los bebés no salen por el ano]**. Todo el mundo quería que el bebé se callase ya porque simplemente estaban intentando comer **[¿La gente sigue intentando comer mientras una compañera da a luz?]**, pero ahora hay un bebé saliendo en la cafetería en el instituto.

La Señorita Lección, que además era la enfermera de la escuela **[Ya es casualidad]**, dijo:

-Apartáos de mi camino niños, tengo que ayudar a este bebé a salir de Rouge. Los bebés son demasiado débiles para hacer esto por sí mismos **[Se supone que la que empuja para sacarlo es la madre]**.- La Señorita Lección estaba detrás de la cortina y ayudó a sacar al bebé del culo de Rouge y seguía llorando, os lo podéis creer **[Sí]**. Rouge estaba exhausta por su bebé, pero la Señorita Lección no. La Señorita Lección sostuvo al bebé en sus manos mientras seguía llorando y se lo enseñó a todos.

-Miradlo,- dijo la Señorita Lección. El bebé de Rouge era rojo y tenía el pelo largo y grandes puños blancos.

**[Lo creáis o no, ahora todo tiene sentido:**

**Rouge se quedó embarazada de Knuckles, pero él no quizo hacerse cargo o ella prefirió no decírselo porque sabe que es gilipollas. Así que estuvo buscando otro posible padre durante nueve meses y, justo cuando ya perdía la esperanza, Espio intentó ligar con ella. Así que se acostó con él, sabiendo que era demasiado tonto para darse cuenta de que tenía un bombo enorme, y luego le dijo que él era el padre de la criatura para que los mantuviese]**


	9. Capítulo 9: Furia, diablo y lava

**Capítulo 9.**

Capítulo 9: Un Montón de Bebés

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 9

El bebé de Rouge continuaba haciendo lloración más alto que un monster truck. Sonic miró al bebé desde muy cerca.

-Ey Espio,- dijo Sonic.- ¿No se supone que los bebés tienen que parecerse a ti **[1. No sabía que todos los bebés tenían que parecerse a Espio. 2. Sonic es un puto genio, menos mal que está él para mostrarnos el camino. 3. Menudo metemierda está hecho]**? El bebé de Rouge no se parece a ti pero se parece a alguien más que conozco.- Sonic se frotó la barbilla y pensó en quién era ese al que se parecía **[Me hace mucha gracia que intente mantener la tensión como si no supiésemos ya que es hijo de Knuckles]**.

-Sa Espio, ¡el bebé de Rouge se parece a Knuckles!- dijo Vector.- Genial, ¡se lo voy a contar **[No sé si este chico es muy tonto o le encantan los culebrones]**!- Vector corrió como lo haría un cocodrilo para encontrar a Knuckles para contarle eso que dijo. Rouge seguía en el suelo pareciendo toda cansada y magullada **[No llaméis a una ambulancia, no]**, y la Señorita Lección le estaba acariciando el culo **[¿Qué?]** porque le dolía por el bebé que salió cuando dio a luz a su bebé **[1. ¿Me estás diciendo que después de dar a luz le salió otro bebé? 2. ¿La Señorita Lección le está acariciando el ano? 3. ¿Por qué este chaval sigue sin saber cómo funciona un parto?]**. Ese jorobado bebé seguía llorando.

Espio parecía preocupado por eso.

-Chicos tenéis razón… ¿por qué ese bebé no se me parece?- Espio se acercó a la Señorita Lección que estaba sujetando todavía al bebé y lo miró más de cerca y seguía sin poder verse a sí mismo en el bebé **[A ver, no es un espejo]**.- ¡Esto no tiene sentido!- le dijo Espio al bebé **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Justo entonces Vector salió de la puerta y allí estaba Knuckles también, jadeando y resollando y pareciendo sorprendido. Knuckles fue derecho a Rouge y miró al bebé.

-¡Wagooh!- dijo, haciendo ese sonido cuando vio al bebé (el bebé de Rouge **[Que sí, pesado, que sí]**) que se le parecía. El bebé seguía llorando.- ¡Qué problema tienes!- le gritó Knuckles a Rouge.- ¡Por qué has ido y tenido un bebé! ¡Ahora tendré que ser tu padre **[¿El padre de Rouge? ¿Qué dices?]**!- le siguió gritando con los sentimientos más enfadados. Knuckles pensó en su horóscopo que había leído esa mañana **[No le hacía el tipo de persona que lee su horóscopo]** y decía "Tu peor miedo se hará realidad así que mejor ve con cuidado." Ahora sabía qué significaba, era sobre el bebé de Rouge, porque Knuckles no quería esta responsabilidad. Es más duro que tener un perro **[Pero por muy poco, ¿eh?]**.

Rouge estaba cansada y el bebé de Rouge seguía llorando pero Rouge estaba llorando y asustada por la furia volcánica de Knuckles y dijo:

-¡Lo siento! Se suponía que sería el bebé de Espio. ¡Y lamento que no lo fuese porque él no me habría tratado así **[1. No, él solo intentaba hacerte abortar en secreto. 2. A todo esto, recordemos que Rouge sigue tirada en el suelo mientras le acarician el ano]**!

Lo que dijo Rouge envió a Knuckles al siguiente nivel de su furia. Se volvió todavía más rojo y miró a Espio.

-¿Intentaste tener un bebé con ella? ¡Rouge es mía! ¡Tú no estás permitido!- Knuckles cargó contra Espio pero Vector le sujetó. Sonic pensó:

-Vector, por qué le traerías aquí si sabías que iba a causar problemas **[A ver, algún día tendría que saber que es padre]**.

Espio dijo,

-¿Qué? No lo sabía. No sois NoVio y NoVia.- Espio parecía asustado pero aun así como calmado.

-¡Lo somos pero era un secreto! ¡Ahora tienes que pagar **[Pero tú mismo has dicho que tu relación con Rouge era un secreto. No puedes culpar a Espio por lo que ha pasado, sino a la propia Rouge]**!- Knuckles seguía intentando llegar hasta Espio pero Vector le mantenía sujeto, y gracias a Dios que Vector estaba aquí porque él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y podría sujetarlo como un cinturón de seguridad cocodrilo que también podía hablarte **[Con esa frase te has ganado mi amor]**. Knuckles no podía llegar a él así que dijo.- ¡Mañana, pelearemos! ¡Reúnete conmigo en el pasillo después de clases y prepárate para que yo te paree en tu culo, mediomierda!- Knuckles salió del comedor como una furia y se fue.

El bebé de Rouge dejó de llorar y dijo:

-No, vuelve. No tienes por qué pelear contra Espio **[Ay, que el bebé habla. Me muero]**.- Pero era demasiado tarde porque Knuckles ya se había ido.

Rouge le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza a su bebé y dijo:

-Deberías irte a dormir y descansar, bebé. Probablemente estés cansado **[¿A nadie le parce raro que el bebé haya hablado?]**.- Así que el bebé de Rouge se fue a dormir y finalmente se calló. Espio hizo lo pudo para parecer un tío grande y duro y no entrar en pánico pero estaba asustado secretamente y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que pasase la cosa del bebé **[¿Intentar hacer abortar a Rouge?]**. Lo mismo hizo Sonic, también.

El resto del colegio y volver a casa del colegio pasó. Sonic no vio a Tails o a Knuckles por ninguna parte de él. Tails seguía enfadado con Sonic. Sonic sacó su Teléfono Sonic de camino a casa y llamó a su NoVia, Amy.

-Ey Amy, ¿has decidido ya si quieres sexar **[Tú no has aprendido nada hoy, ¿no?]**?- dijo Sonic.

-Sabes, - dijo Amy.- Sonic, estoy simplemente demasiado estresada y nerviosa por todo lo que está pasando en el instituto. ¡Las cosas están muy locas!

-Maldita sea,- dijo Sonic, y colgó el teléfono **[Un verdadero caballero]** y terminó de llegar a casa. Sonic pensó que nunca sería Verdadero NoVio y NoVia con Amy a este ritmo. Era casi como si ella tuviese un segundo NoVio del que Sonic no sabía nada y por eso Amy no quería sexo de Somic **[Sí, es la única explicación lógica. Que la estés presionando como un hijo de puta no tiene nada que ver]**.

Sonic tuvo la cena y entonces pensó en sus amigos. Espio y Knuckles eran ambos sus amigos pero iban a pelear. ¿Qué podía hacer Sonic? Sonic pensó que ambos seguían siendo sus amigo pero iría a visitar a Espio porque él no había sido el que había dicho de luchar y porque Knuckles tenía pinchos en sus manos que le podían hacer difícil de vencer en una pelea. Sonic fue a casa de Espio.

-Ding dong.- dijo el timbre de Espio y Sonic esperó en la puerta. Espio apareció en la puerta y la abrió.

-Ey, Sonic, gracias por venir **[¿Le estabas esperando?]**.- le dijo Espio a Sonic.- Me tienes que ayudar a prepararme para esta pelea **[Pues se ve que sí. Menos mal que han tenido transmisión de pensamientos]**. Podemos empezar por aprender cómo librarnos de las heridas por punción **[Pero eso no es prepararse para la pelea, sino para después de la pelea]**. Estaba intentando no parecerle nervioso a Knuckles, pero realmente lo estaba. Además, ¿has oído lo de Charmy Bee?

-Nop, no oí.- Le dijo Sonic de vuelta a Espio.

-Knuckles ha secuestrado a ese pequeño marica y está amenazando con hacerle daño si yo no aparezco mañana para la pelea **[¿Alguien ha pensado en la posibilidad de llamar a la policía?]**. Así que tengo que especialmente ahora **[¿Qué?]**, porque los dioses aplastarán mi alma **[¿Qué dioses? ¿Y por qué harían eso?]** incluso aunque Charmy Bee es un molesto idiota perdedor.- Dijo Espio entonces de vuelta a Sonic.

-Oh no, eso es realmente malo,- dijo Sonic. Sonic sabía que ahora esto tenía que pasar también porque sus valores eran probablemente los mejores de la historia **[Dice el tío que lleva presionando a su novia con follar desde haces días y le ha colgado enfadado al recibir una negativa]**. No sabía que Knuckles podría rebajarse a una cosa tan mala. Sonic y Espio entraron entonces en casa de Espio y subieron las escaleras hasta la habi tación de Espio.

-Nuestro otro amigo también está aquí,- dijo Espio justo mientras estaba abriendo la puerta de su habi tación. Espio terminó de abrir la puerta y allí estaba Tails, que estaba de pie en la habitación de Espio. En el momento en que Tails vio a Sonic, su cara se transformó en una ensalada de furia, el diablo, y lava **[¿Qué coño dices? ¿Estás bien?]**.


	10. Capítulo 10: Pelea por amor

**Capítulo 10.**

Capítulo 10: Dos Luchas Diferentes

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Iba a hacer que este fuese el último capítulo, pero a todo el mundo simplemente le encanta **[No]**, y mi cerebo sigue explotando con nuevas ideas **[Por favor, no]**, así que voy a continuar INSTITUTO SONIC un poco más de largoso tiempo y hacer más capítulos **[¡NO!]**.

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 10

-¿Por qué estás TÚ aquí?- gritó Tails con la furia de un millón de angry birds **[Ay, de verdad]**. Sonic estaba impactado porque Tails era su mejor amigo, y Tails era listo, pero Tails estaba super enfadado con Sonic por no haber ido a la Competición de Ciencias incluso aunque eran Mejores Amigos **[Es que precisamente por ser tu mejor amigo deberías haber ido para apoyarle]**. Sonic movió su boca pero las palabras no le salían porque no sabía qué decir. Sonic era una mezcla de enfadado y triste y frustrante porque no sabía qué podía hacer para conseguir que Tails volviese a ser su amigo **[¿Qué te parece si empiezas por pedirle disculpas?]**. En momentos como este, Sonic pensaba en el buen cuerpo de Amy porque enviaba su mente a E´s* **[Me das asco]**.

-Estoy aquí por mi amigo **[Eso, restriégale que vas a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Espio en una pelea pero que a él no fuiste capaz de ir a verle]**,- dijo Sonic.- Nuestro amigo. Espio. Nosotros también seguimos siendo amigos, Tails, simplemente estás demasiado enfadado como para verlo.

-¡Sé lo que veo!- dijo Tails, como gritando.- ¡Soy muy listo!

Espio intentó ponerse en medio entonces incluso aunque era su casa en la que estaban ahora mismo **[¿Qué tiene que ver que estén en su casa con nada?]** y dijo:

-Chicos, por favor, ¡asegurémonos de que puedo pelear contra Knuckles y no acabar humillado **[Eso, tú preocúpate solo de ti mismo]**!- Sonic y Tails le ingnoraron por el momento y continuaron montando un pollo.

-¡Lo siento, tío! No lo entiendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para hacer que nuestra amistad sea la mejor del mundo otra vez **[Por ahí vas bien]**?- le dijo Sonic a Tails.

Tails meneó sus dos colas y miró hacia un lado de una manera pensante.

-Nu lo se,- le dijo Tails a Sonic.- Pero sabes qué, aquí tienes, toma esto.- Tails sacó un libro azul de un sitio **[¿Qué sitio es ese? ¿No lo llevaría metido en el…?]** y lo lanzó al suelo frente a Sonic. Era lo que era cuando Sonic lo miró **[¿Cuando no lo estás mirando es otra cosa?]**. ¡Era el diario de Sonic!

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?- le dijo Sonic a Tails.- Le di esto a la Señorita Lección antes de que leyese sobre mi problema de pelotas.

-Mentí. No fui a la Competición de Ciencias esa noche. Fui igualmente a la escuela, pero en lugar de ir a la Competición de Ciencias, usé mi sobrero de ciencias de la invisibilidad para colarme en la habitación de la Señorita Lección y conseguir tu diario **[1. Me gusta que la profesora no tenga un despacho sino una habitación, así que supongo que duerme en el instituto. 2. Vale, ahora Tails está siendo un poco preocupante]**. Quería conseguir tu diario para que nadie más pudiese leer tus asuntos y ver tus problemas gays de pelotas que sé que sigues teniendo incluso aunque crees que te estás poniendo mejor **[¿Está intentando decirnos que Sonic tiene una enfermedad venérea grave?]**. Te lo iba a devolver, pero no estabas allí en la competición como deberías haber estado, incluso aunque soy un gran amigo contigo. Incluso ahora, cuando podría haber estado alcanzando mi momento de genio, estaba haciendo una cosa por ti porque quiero que seas feliz **[Sonic, déjate de gilipolleces y cásate con este hombre, por Dios]**.- le dijo Tails a Sonic con una voz de emoción.

Sonic no sabía qué decir **[Pídele matrimonio]**. Un Drama de Instituto era una cosa loca de la que formar parte. Sonic recogió su diario y sintió como que iba a llorar porque había sido un puto gilipollas con su mejor amigo que solo estaba intentando hacerle feliz.

-Tails, no tenias por qué hacer esto.- dijo finalmente Sonic respondientemente.

-Lo que importa es que lo hice.- dijo Tails.- Y también que no te preocupaste de mi día especial porque estabas demasiado ocupado intentando ser Verdadero NoVio y NoVia con Amy **[Aquí está el meollo del asunto. Claramente el autor nos habla de una relación homosexual frustrada. Las pistas están ahí: el amor de estos dos "amigos", el dolor de Tails al verse desplazado, que solo él sepa cómo evolucionan las pelotas de Sonic…]**. Adiós, Sonic,- dijo Tails justo antes de salir volando por la ventana de la habi tación de Espio con sus colas voladoras, y entonces lo hizo.

-Esto es muy mierdoso.- le dijo Espio a Sonic que ahora era la única otra persona en la habi tación.- Sigo teniendo que pelear con Knuckles mañana pero tu diferente tipo de lucha con Tails es igual de loca.

-Eso me corresponde a mí solucionarlo con Tails,- dijo Sonic.- Volvamos a asegurarnos de que Knuckles no pueda vencerte.- Sonic y Espio pasaron toda la noche en la habi tación de Espio **[¿Sabía la madre de Sonic que iba a dormir fuera?]**, leyendo libros y viendo vídeos sobre luchar y aprendiendo cómo ser el mejor en ello **[Espio va a morir]**. Para cuando la noche terminó, Espio estaba listo para enfrentarse a Knuckles **[Había aceptado la muerte]**.

Fueron al colegio en este nuevo día y el colegio pasó y terminó y ahora estaban en el vestíbulo, donde Knuckles había dicho que se encontrarían para pelear. Había una multitud de gente a su alrededor que incluía a Sonic que parecía preocupado, Rouge que parecía preocupada y con su bebé, y Vector que estaba sonriendo. Además en la multitud estaba Tails y con él, Cream la Coneja, que era la NoVia de Charmy Bee **[¡Pero si Cream es una niña de 6 años!]**. Cream era una mujer pequeña y bastante lista, pero no tan lista como Tails. Sus tetas eran más pequeñas que las de Amy y Rouge, pero seguían siendo de gran calidad a su manera **[Sonic es un superficial de mierda]**. Para mucha gente era sorprendente que un gay como Charmy tuviese permitido tener Novia **[1. Deja de usar la palabra "gay" como si fuese un insulto, por favor. 2. ¿Quién tiene que permitirle a nadie tener pareja o no? ¿Tú?]**, pero sirve para mostrarte que lo imposible no es lo que tú crees que es. Entonces Espio saltó sobre la multitud hacia el centro donde estaba Knuckles.

-¡Así que has decidido venir de todos modos!- dijo Knuckles.- ¡Incluso aunque sabes que tu culo va a ser destrozado por mis movimientos **[A ver, chaval, que has secuestrado a un amigo suyo para asegurarte de que Espio pelearía contigo. No sé de qué te sorprendes]**!

-No quiero luchar contigo, Knuckles.- le dijo Espio a Knuckles,- Pero voy a hacer esto por Charmy y Rouge **[Tú sigue haciendo cosas por una pava que intentó encasquetarte al bebé de otro tío, ya verás que bien]**. Voy a hacer esto por Charmy porque le secuestraste y por Rouge porque no respetas a su bebé.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!- dijo Knuckles. Knuckles cargó contra Espio con sus puños como un elefante corriendo contra un cazador intentando matarlo por sus poderes **[¿Es el cazador o el elefante el que tiene poderes?]**, pero Espio se apartó de su camino de un salto y saltó a la pared como un saltador profesional , lo cual había aprendido a hacerlo la noche anterior. Espio saltó contra Knuckles con un movimiento de patada y Knuckles le pegó un puñetazo en el pie y se encontraron con una explosión púrpura y roja de poder que los envió a ambos hacia atrás **[1. ¿Qué estoy leyendo? 2. Hay un puto bebé entre el público]**. Continuaron saltando alrededor y atacándose el uno al otro e hicieron esto durante un rato. Era difícil de ver para todos.

Rouge estaba en el público con su bebé.

-Esto es muy difícil de ver,- dijo Rouge.

-La violencia no debe ser la solución a los conflictos,- dijo el bebé de Rouge, asomándose entre sus manos **[¿En serio que a nadie más le extraña que el bebé hable? Es que además me lo imagino con un voz muy masculina y me hace demasiada gracia]**.

-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué la gente hace esto como esto? Lo odio **[Pues la principal culpable de todo esto eres tú. Si no hubieses engañado a Knuckles con otro tío, y encima intentando cargarle el bebé, nada de esto habría pasado]**.- le dijo Rouge al bebé de Rouge. Rouge se había convertido en una persona diferente desde que tuvo al bebé **[Hace menos de 24 horas]**. Solía ser solo sexy, pero ahora Rouge era sexy y matronal.

-Sí. ¡Qué le den a este mundo malvado!- dijo el bebé de Rouge. Rouge le reveló entonces su teta al bebé e hizo que comiese de ella como lo haría un bebé **[1. Es que ES un bebé. 2. Consigues que cosas naturales y bonitas me den asco]**. El bebé de Rouge pensó que esa era la mejor parte de ser un bebé porque no todo el mundo recibía tetas guays como esa en la puerta de su casa como un lechero **[De verdad, eres asqueroso]**. Los bebés no tenían mucho de lo que preocuparse de todos modos, así que las tetas de primera calidad de Rouge convertían el paraíso en realidad para bebé.- Tengo un presentimiento,- dijo el bebé de Rouge.- Deberías tumbarte y relajarte.- Así que Rouge se tumbó de espaldas y la lucha continuó **[¿Qué?]**.

Knuckles y Espio estaban ambos ensangrentados y desagradables, como dos camareros que estaban sujetando comidas desastrosas y entonces se tropezaban el uno con el otro, causando que las comidas saliesen volando y entonces cayesen sobre ellos y les arruinasen sus bonitas ropas que habían conseguido en la tienda **[Matadme ya]**. Estaban respirando fuerte y estaban cansados pero seguían combatiendo, saltando y pateando y lanzando puñetazos y corriendo. Parecían dos personas bailando, pero además pegándose. Knuckles pateó sus pies contra Espio, pero Espio saltó hacia arriba y los esquivó y volvió a bajar y golpeó a Knuckles en la boca y lo tiró al suelo/tierra.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Hemos acabado!- le gritó Espio a Knuckles.- ¡Cómo terminará esto alguna vez!- Knuckles miró hacia arriba desde el suelo a Espio de pie sobre él. Knuckles tenía un twinkie** en el ojo mientras miraba hacia arriba hacia Espio y se arrastraba hacia él. Espio no hizo nada salvo mirar y sentirse peligroso.

-Acércate más,- dijo Knuckles con una voz susurro, así que Espio se arrodilló y puso su cara en la de Knuckles. Knuckles miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo púrpura sudoroso de Espio y le miró a los ojos y dijo:- Te respeto…- y entonces agarró su cara tan gentilmente como un ciervo y le besó en la boca **[¿QUÉ?]**. Cuando Knuckles le besó, lo hizo extra duro, a veces con los ojos cerrados y a veces mirando a los profundo ojos amarillos de Espio que parecían un circo de hombres amorosos. Sus lenguas se encontraron a la mitad de sus bocas como dos chuletas de pollo que estaban actuando como gatos que se querían el uno al otro **[¿Qué coño dices?]**. Cuando Espio estaba viendo vídeos de lucha la noche anterior, no estaba esperando que tuviese que hacer un beso, también. Pero le gustó.

Se estuvieron besando durante un minuto entero mientras todos miraban, preguntándose si habían terminado de luchar o si solo se estaban tomando un descanso para besarse **[Todo el mundo sabe que en las peleas hay que parar de vez en cuando para besarse, es lo lógico]**. Finalmente, la parte de atrás del cuerpo de Knucles empezó a levantarse del suelo mientras su boca se seguía enrollando con Espio. Eventualmente el poder se hizo tan intenso que su boca fue alejada de la de Espio y su saliva era como una cuerda de extensión brillante que conecta y amplía el enchufe de pared **[De verdad, que alguien me explique qué cojones estoy leyendo]**. Entonces Knuckles empezó a brillar mientras flotaba en el aire, y todo el sitio se volvió un poco ventoso.

En el lado, Tails le dijo a Cream,

-¡Wow! Sé lo que es esto **[Pues ilumíname, porque yo no entiendo nada]**. Este es un raro momento de ciencia que probablemente no volvamos a ver en nuestra vida o nunca. Se llama Donación de Cuerpo, y fue inventado por Inestine. Es cuando alguien alcanza un momento de amor tan poderoso que pueden elegir reempezar sus vidas como parte de la persona a la que aman. Inestine inventó esto haciendo que su mujer le quisiese tanto una noche durante una romántica cena de pasta que ella se convirtió en un bebé que era como él, pero entonces mató a su mujer el bebé porque pensó que era demasiado peligroso tener su vida en el mundo sin probarla en un laboratorio primero. Es un hecho que si parece magia, no es magia, es ciencia, así que ajo y agua.

**[Creo que acabamos de sobrepasar todos los niveles de estupidez existentes en el universo. No sé ni qué decir. Me quito el sombrero ante el maestro]**

Knucles planeó en el viento hacia delante a través de la multitud de gente delante de él y dentro de la boca de Rouge, dentro de dónde desapareció. Era buena cosa que el bebé de Rouge tuviese premoniciones y le hubiese dicho que se tumbase, mientras entonces Knuckles hacía un Ida y Vuelta en el cuerpo lleno de sexo de Rouge y salió por su culo como un recién nacido que se parecía a Espio. Esto era todo ciencia **[Mis cojones sí son ciencia]**.

***Lo que nuestro amigo intentaba decir es "set his mind at ease" (ordenar las ideas).**

****Un twinkie es un pastelillo rellendo de nata . Lo que el autor intentaba decir es "twinkle" (un tic en el ojo).**


	11. Capítulo 11: El zorreo

**Capítulo 11.**

Capítulo 11: Tails y Cream

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 11

-Ese bebé es de Espio,- dijo Tails **[Me encanta cómo le intenta cargar el muerto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza]**. Tails, siendo listo, tenía razón. Knuckles había hecho una Donación de Cuerpo Instine y se había convertido en el bebé de Espio y Rouge, pero seguía siendo Knuckles **[1. ¿Por qué el bebé es también de Rouge? Entiendo la "lógica" de la Donación de Cuerpo, pero que yo sepa este fenómeno no necesita de una madre. Lo de meterse en Rouge y salir a través de ella ha sido gratuito. 2. Las reglas de tu historia me dan dolor de cabeza]**. Rouge cogió al bebé y lo sostuvo en su otro brazo porque su bebé con Knuckles antes de que él se volviese bebé estaba en su otro brazo.- Ahora tienes dos bebés a los que cuidar,- dijo Tails.- Buena suerte **[Ah, el sarcasmo]**.

Sonic estaba en el otro lado del vestíbulo, y deseaba que Tails estuviese hablando con él **[¿Sonic quería que le dijesen que es padre de dos bebés?]**, pero Tails seguía enfadado con él así que no. Rouge agarró a sus dos bebés y les hizo comer a ambos de sus estupendas tetas. Sonrió y se sintió como una madre, y Sonic pensó **[Ya era hora]**. Sonic dijo lo que estaba pensando y dijo,

-Rouge, deberías ponerle nombre a tus bebés. Será difícil distinguirlos si no lo haces **[Uno es de color rojo y el otro de color púrpura. No es tan difícil, Sonic]**.

Rouge pensó que ese pensamiento era bueno **[Me dan ganas de pegarte, amigo]**. Rouge se acercó a Espio que estaba sentado en el suelo con mal aspecto y cansado por luchar contra Knuckles antes de que se convirtiese en el bebé de Espio.

-Hey Espio, ¿cómo deberíamos llamar a nuestro bebé que se parece a ti **[Atención porque el plan de esta mujer ha funcionado a la perfección casi sin querer. Ahora tiene un padre para sus hijos]**?- le dijo Rouge a Espio.

-De acuerdo con Tails sigue siendo Knuckles, así que deberíamos seguir llamándole Knuckles,- le dijo Espio a Rouge.

-Vale,- dijo Rouge.- Y llamaré a mi hijo con Knuckles antes de que se convirtiese en un bebé Knuckles Jr. **[¿Vas a llamar PUTO IGUAL a tus dos hijos, desgraciada?]** porque lo tuve con Knuckles antes de que se convirtiese en un bebé y se parece a Knuckles antes de que se convirtiese en un bebé **[Basta]**.- Rouge estaba contenta y se fue del vestíbulo y entonces de la escuela como un murciélago y entonces Espio hizo lo mismo pero de un modo que fue como lo haría un camaleón en su lugar.

**[Acabo de pensar que los padres de Rouge deben de estar encantados. Ella no deja de ser una adolescente y en menos de 24 horas les ha endosado dos nietos a los que mantener con padres distintos]**

-Hay una cosa que todo el mundo está olvidando.- dijo Sonic.- Charmy Bee sigue estando encerrado en casa de Knuckles **[Y sus padres se ve que no se han dado cuenta de que tienen bajo su techo a un chaval retenido en contra de su voluntad]**. Iré a rescatarle.- Sonic corrió fuera del colegio y hacia la casa de Knuckles. Sonic tropezó con la mamá de Knuckles en su camino a su habitación en su casa **[Lo quiero matar]**.

-Mamá de Knuckles,- dijo Sonic.- Han pasado algunas cosas y Knuckles tiene un aspecto diferente. Todo irá bien, y lo entenderás muy pronto. Por favor no te preocupes **[Mejor explicación de la historia]**.- Sonic dijo esto de tal modo que la mamá de Knuckles sonrió y continuó cocinando en la cocina **[1. Es decir, que Sonic lo ha dicho todo atropelladamente, la mujer no se ha enterado de nada y ha pensado "pobre, es retrasado". 2. Eso es sexista]**. Sonic no era solo rápido, sino también bastante bueno tranquilizando gente. Sonic también se dio cuenta de que la mamá de Knuckles estaba como buenorra **[Sonic, no]**, con tetas firmes que había desarrollado durante décadas **[¡Sonic!]**. Sonic fue escaleras arriba a la habitación de Knuckles que estaba pintada todo de rojo, justo como Knuckles antes de convertirse en un bebé **[Como vuelvas a repetir esta frase me veré en la obligación de suicidarme]**. Había una jaula en un rincón de la habitación y Charmy Bee estaba dentro.

Sonic abrió la jaula con la llave en el escritorio de Knuckles y abrió la jaula.

-Ya puedes salir Charmy Bee,- dijo Sonic.- Estás rescatado **[Ya podrías haber hecho esto por tu cuenta antes de permitir que tus dos amigos se liasen a hostias]**.

Charmy salió caminando en lugar de volando como hace siempre y dijo

-Gracias Sonic, voy a irme a casa para preparar mi papel en la obra que es pronto **[Esta es la reacción normal de alguien que ha sido secuestrado]**. Soy el protagonista.- Sonic se había olvidado de la obra porque la obra era la cosa más gay en el colegio, pero iba a pasar incluso aunque nadie fuese a verla.

El siguiente día de colegio pasó y Tails estaba en clase con Cream. Era una clase muy difícil de ciencias, porque Tails era la persona más lista del colegio y solo iba a las clases más difíciles. Cream estaba allí porque quería ser retada mentalmente.

-Tenemos un examen en esta clase mañana,- le dijo Tails a Cream.- Va a ser duro, y tengo que estudiar para asegurarme de que consigo una buena nota.- Tails siempre saca buenas notas pero estudia de todos modos **[Estudiar probablemente es la causa de que siempre saque buenas notas]**. Tails miró Cream, que estaba allí.

-Yo también,- le dijo Cream a Tails.- Ya sé, tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa esta noche y podemos estudiar **[Ojo, que esta señora quiere lío]**? Estudiar contigo me ayudará a sacar una mejor nota. Simplemente lo sé.

Esta idea era la mejor cosa del mundo para Tails. Tails estaba secretamente encaprichado de Cream y siempre quería sentir el cuerpo de su sexy amiga incluso aunque era la NoVia de Charmy Bee **[A mí nadie me va a quitar de la cabeza que Tails está enamorado de Sonic]**. Cream era un tipo diferente de sexy que solo era realmente sexy para algunas personas **[Sí, pedófilos]**, pero Tails era una de ellas.

-¡Vale!- dijo Tails, sonando más excitado de lo que quería.- ¡Iré a tu casa esta noche!- Tails era muy listo pero no era el mejor en llevarse con mujeres adolescentes, así que partes de la vida como esta eran un reto para Tails.

Ahora era esta tarde, y Tails se estaba preparando para ir a casa de Cream. Tails estaba emocionado por acercarse más a Cream, pero también estaba nervioso por si lo fastidiaba como un idiota del amor. Pensó en preguntarle a Sonic pero entonces recordó que está enfadado con él. Entonces pensó en preguntarle a Espio, pero Espio estaba en el hospital curando todas sus heridas por haber estado en una pelea con Knuckles antes de que se convirtiese en un bebé **[*suspira, abre la ventana y mira al vacío*]**. Tails quería parecerle como un hombre sexy a Cream, así que se roció as sí mismo con el colon de su papá **[¿QUÉ?] **y se puso un enjuage en la boca. Tails olía bien y estaba guapo, y fue a casa de Cream volando.

-Estoy esperando a Tails,- dijo Cream mientras se sentaba en su cama en su dormitorio estudiando sin Tails **[¿A quién le está diciendo eso? ¿A sí misma?]**. Tails voló dentro de la ventana **[¿Qué?]**.

-Hola, Cream. Ahora estoy en tu casa **[Eso, tú actúa normal]**,- dijo Tails. Tails se sentó su cama como cerca de ella, pero no tan cerca como para promover pensamientos de sexo.- Estudiemos,- dijo Tails.

-¡Wow, antes de que estudiemos, hueles bien, Tails **[1. Creo que está insinuando que normalmente huele bastante mal. 2. Claro, es que el colon de padre nunca falla]**!- Cream puso su cara justo contra Tails y olió fuerte como el Lobo Feroz antes de tirar una casa abajo soplando.

Tails se rió todo nerviosamente y dijo

-¿De verdad? Oh, jaja, gracias. Siempre huelo así **[Tío, que vas a clase con ella]**. Supongo que solo te das cuenta cuando estás en casa.- Tails hizo una pequeña risita en su cama y empujó su cara y cuerpo lejos porque estaba nervioso.- Por favor vamos a estudiar **[Esto es patético]**.

Tails y Cream estudiaron para el examen durante la siguiente hora, y todo el tiempo Tails solo podía concentrarse en una cosa: su creciente nerección. Tails la tocó a veces mientras estaban estudiando solo para asegurarse de que seguía en su sitio y Cream no podía verla, pero se estaba volviendo tan grande que se saldría del sitio como cuando la pajita en tu refresco se levante probablemente por las burbujas , y tú la bajas, pero simplemente se vuelve a levantar de todos modos así que te pides un té helado en su lugar **[1. ¿Qué coño dices? 2. Una erección no crece indefinidamente, solo hasta el tamaño del propio miembro]**. Tails seguía siendo el más nervioso pero decidió que esta era su oportunidad **[No le llega bien la sangre a la cabeza]**. No tendría otra oportunidad tan buena como esta si no la aprovechaba ahora **[¿Qué oportunidad, chaval? Te has excitado tú solo sin que la pobre muchacha sepa ni qué te está pasando. La vas a cagar muy fuerte]**.

-¡Cream, tengo que contarte algo!- le gritó Tails a Cream, dejando escapar todo su nerviosismo para poder estar tranquilo como una estrella de cine **[Esto va a salir fatal]**.

-¿De qué se trata, Tails? Cuéntame todo al respecto,- dijo Cream de vuelta, estando buenorra.

Tails ya no estaba tan nervioso. Tails dijo,

-Cream, siento lujuria por tus genitales de conejo desde el primer día. Creo que eres la mujer más buenorra en la que he estado jamás. Sé que eres la NoVia de Charmy, pero déjalo a un lado y deja que mi pene asesine todo dentro de ti **[Creo que esta es la mejor declaración de amor que he leído jamás]**.- Tails se sacó su pene **[¡No!]**, y estaba tan enamorado que su pene estaba literalmente gritando **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Wow,- dijo Cream.- No sabía que te sentías así, pero me alegro de que sea así, porque Charmy Bee es un gay total **[1. Es decir, que le vale cualquier hombre con tal de que le de lo suyo. 2. Acordaos de imaginar todo esto con el rabo de Tails fuera]**.- Cream se acercó y agarró el pene de Tails y empezó a darle un buen meneo **[NO, POR FAVOR]**. Amó su erección con sus manos y le arrastró por la habitación por su pene como si fuese un carro para excitarle más **[¿QUÉ COJONES ME ESTÁS CONTANDO?]**. El pene de Tails era tan grande que estaba a punto de explotar como alguien pisando un tubo de pasta de dientes Colgate. Tails podía sentir el semen burbujeando dentro de su pene como Santa subiendo por la chimenea cuando había terminado, y los regalos que había dejado abajo en la casa eran las pelotas de Tails, sin embargo, ya estaban allí **[No sé si reirme o llorar pero PARA YA]**. Cream se estaba calentando, también. No se quitó la ropa pero Tails podía decir que ella también tenía una nerección **[¿QUÉ?]**.

Pero entonces justo cuando las cosas se estaban volviendo como en una de las porno que Sonic tenía en su habitación y que su Mamá le dejaba tener **[Sin comentarios]**, Cream paró y dijo,

-No, no puedo hacer esto. No mientras siga siendo NoVio y NoVia con Charmy **[A buenas horas te acuerdas tú de que tienes pareja]**. Puede que sea un maricón, pero tenemos una relación y necesito respetarle **[Respetarle masturbando a otro hombre]**. Romperé con él mañana y entonces podremos hacer sexo.- Cream recogió sus cosas.- Creo que estoy lista para el examen de mañana. Gracias, Tails.

-Aww tío,- dijo Tails. Tails se quitó el escroto **[¿QUÉ?] **y estaba triste por no poder eyacular su polla.- Vale. Siempre que me prometas tu sexo.

-¡Te lo prometo!- dijo Cream, y entonces Cream besó a Tails en la mejilla **[Sí, ahora hazte la recatada]**. Tails pensó que eso era guay y voló de vuelta a casa.


	12. Capítulo 12: La decisión de Sonic

**Capítulo 12.**

Capítulo 12: El Drama Más Importante

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 12

Era un nuevo día, y Sonic se despertó desde fuera de su cama **[¿Has dormido en el suelo?]** y se rascó las pelotas. Podía sentir el sarpullido de su pelotas y se estaba volviendo peor que antes.

-Una enfermad continúa haciendo estragos en mis pelotas **[A todo esto, creo que no nos has contado qué te pasó para estar así]**,- dijo Sonic mientras lo escribía en su diario que ahora había recuperado de Tails cuando este lo cogió del instituto después de que Sonic se lo diese a la Señorita Lección **[Ya veo que no has aprendido nada de esa experiencia]**.

Sonic había terminado de quejarse de sus pelotas y se fue a la escuela. En clase de Historia, le habló a Amy.

-Hey Amy,- le dijo Sonic a Amy.

-Hola Sonic,- dijo Amy y le besó acaloradamente como una NoVia.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?- dijo Sonic a Amy.

-Es horrible, tengo malas noticias,- le dijo Amy a Sonic.

-Apesta. ¿Quieres tener sexo más tarde **[Tío, ten al menos la decencia de dejar que te cuente lo que sea antes de meter a la fuerza tu cuña publicitaria]**?- le dijo Sonic a Amy.

-No gracias **[Normal]**. Todo está muy ocupado ahora mismo.- le dijo Amy a Sonic.- Mi mala noticia es que tengo que ir a ver la obra esta noche para clase.

-Wow, eso no es justo,- le dijo Sonic a Amu.- Incluso el director dice que esa obra es super gay. Pero supongo que tendrás que ir, lo siento **[Este sería un buen momento para que te ofrecieses a acompañarla y ganar puntos, campeón]**.- La obra de la escuela era muy gay **[Que sí, ya lo he pillado]**.

-Quería saber si querrías venir conmigo,- le dijo Amy de un modo a Sonic que sonaba como si estuviese intentando ser atractiva.- La obra será mucho mejor con alguien más allí **[Cuidado con lo que respondes, amigo. Esto es una prueba de fuego para vuestra relación]**.

-Esta es la verdadera mala noticia. No me quiero acercar a la obra. Pero iré para que podamos tener sexo después,- le dijo Sonic de vuelta a Amy. Amy besó a Sonic, y eso mismo le hizo Sonic a Amy, y hacían una pareja muy mona, buenorra **[Pues menos mal que la pobre es tonta, porque no podrías haberlo hecho peor]**. Entonces Sonic y Amy tuvieron el resto de la clase y Sonic fue a otra clase pensando en lo mucho que iba a apestar que él tuviese que ir a la obra esta noche. La obra era solo un puñado de gente haciendo cosas gay y música, como un coche lleno de perdedores.

Sonic estaba ahora en una clase diferente donde Rouge y Shadow estaba también en la clase. Rouge estaba con Knuckles y Knuckles Jr **[Lo más inverosímil de esta historia hasta el momento es que la dirección permita que una alumna vaya a clase con sus dos hijos]**, también, como siempre ahora.

-Hey tíos,- les dijo Sonic.

-Hey Sonic,- le dijeron a Sonic juntos al mismo tiempo para ganar tiempo **[Eres un puto vago]**.

-Qué hay de nuevo,- les dijo Sonic.

-Charmy ha estado actuando realmente raro y diferente ultimamente.- dijo Shadow de un modo oscuro, que es como él.

-Probablemente está nervioso por la obra,- dijo Rouge sugestivamente.

-Yo no haría ningunas suposiciones, pero debemos mantenerle vigilado para asegurarnos de que está bien.- dijo Knuckles Jr. Knuckles Jr había resultado ser un bebé realmente guay **[Sobre todo porque es más listo y sensato que todos vosotros juntos]**.- Preveo algo extraño en la obra esta noche.

-La obra es gay,- dijo todo el mundo a la vez, estando de acuerdo. Todo el mundo lo sabía **[Eso, vosotros no le hagáis caso al bebé que tiene premoniciones]**.

-¿Qué tal os va a ti y a Tails?- le dijo Shadow a Sonic.

-Tails sigue odiando mi cuerpo por dentro y por fuera **[¿Qué?]**,- dijo Sonic casi con lágrimas en los ojos, pero era demasiado grande y un hombre para eso **[Tienes una hostia en la boca que no te la terminas, hijo mío]**.- Es tan duro ser mejores amigos con alguien que te odia y que no quiere hablar contigo **[Creo que cuando pasa eso ya no sois mejores amigos]**.

-Sé cómo lo dices **[Claro, le acabas de oir decirlo]**,- dijo Shadow.- Mucha gente me odia porque soy oscuro **[Racismo]**,- dijo Shadow,- Pero no estoy intentando ser un supervillano. Es solo quien soy.- Shadow entrecerró los ojos a la gente a su alrededor de un modo que es difícil de describir y continuó.- Cometo crímenes en la ciudad, pero no soy una mala persona. Puedes hacer cosas malas y cometer errores a veces y seguir siendo una buena persona, y le deberías seguir gustando a la gente por ello, a no ser que seas realmente una mala persona, como Eggman, que es un pedazo de mierda. Quizá un día la gente vea que soy una buena persona, incluso aunque sea oscuro **[Yo empezaría por dejar de matar gente, especialmente a tus propios familiares]**.

Sonic escuchó lo que Shadow decía tan poderosamente, que era como si Sonic lo hubiese escrito todo en un trozo de papel y lo hubiese puesto en una carpeta especial en un lugar seguro para así poder volver a leerlo siempre **[¿Qué coño dices?]**. Entonces Sonic picó en sus pelotas. Sus pelotas eran una ruina. La clase acabó y el resto de la escuela también y Sonic se fue a casa pensando en cómo sus pelotas eran como dos zepelines cubiertos por volcanes que pudiesen encajar dentro de zepelines y también picaban.

Cuando Sonic llegó a su casa la Mamá de Sonic caminó hacia él y dijo,

-Sonic, he ido a limpiar tu habitación y he visto que habías escrito sobre tus problemas gays de pelotas **[1. Te dije que seguir poniendo todo lo que te pasa en un diario era mala idea. 2. Señora, haga el favor de no invadir la intimidad de su hijo]**. Estoy preocupada por tus pelotas y temo que pueda ser una enfermedad mortal **[A eso lo llamo yo mantener la calma]** así que je pedio zita con el médico. Pero antes tendremos una cena. Tengo más comida China porque sé lo mucho que te gustó la última vez.

-No leas mi diario, MAMÁ.- gritó Sonic. Entonces Sonic fue y se comió la comida **[Me encanta que primero le grite a su madre y luego actue con toda naturalidad]** y justo como la última vez, lo has adivinado, había una galleta de la fortuna, y Sonic la abrió y se comió la parte de galleta y guardó el papel de dentro para leer la mágica fortuna del papel. Miró al papel y lo leyó y decía "La enfermedad púbica de un hombre causará la muerte de millones". Algunas personas no creían en lo que decían las galletas de la fortuna pero Sonic sabía que eran mágicas y siempre tenían razón **[1. Te recuerdo que la última galleta de la fortuna te dijo que el camino a la gloria empezaba en la base del pene de tu amigo. ¿Me explicas qué gloria has conseguido y qué tenía que ver el pene de Espio con nada? 2. No, en serio, ¿quién escribe estas mierdas?]**, así que estaba un poco preocupado y se preguntó qué podía significar **[Pues más claro no te lo podría haber dicho]**.

Entonces Sonic fue al médico. A Sonic no le gustaba ir al médico porque era Chino **[Mira, a mí tonterías racistas las justas, ¿eh?]** (como la comida que se había tomado Sonic) y le hacía sentir nervios. Sonic entró en la habitación de su médico y se sentó en la silla que le dijo el médico. El médico sacó algunos papeles y los miró.

-Hola, Sonic. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi por última vez. La Mamá de Sonic me cuenta que estás teniendo problemas con tus pelotas. Voy a hacerte algunas pruebas, pero primero voy a mirar tus papeles. Veo por mirar a tus papeles que tus pelotas y pene son los más grandes en tu Instituto **[¿Estás intentando decirme que hay un registro con el tamaño de los genitales de todos los chavales del instituto? ¿O estás intentando compensar algo?]**. Buen trabajo, Sonic.- Dijo el médico. Sonic apreció la verdad y asintió su cabeza y sonrió. Está bien hablar de tu pene y tus pelotas con el médico porque eso es lo que hacen, incluso aunque eso les haga automáticamente gay **[1. Los médicos hacen muchas otras cosas además de hablarte de tus genitales. Y te puedo asegurar que no suelen alabarte por tenerlos más o menos grandes. 2. ¿Qué problema tienes con los homosexuales? En serio, háztelo mirar porque muy normal no es]**. El médico ganaba un montón de dinero así que ser gay probablemente valía la pena.

Entonces el médico empezó a hacer pruebas. Sonic las pasó todas alucinantemente **[Las pruebas médicas no suelen "pasarse". En tu caso supongo que tomarán muestras del sarpullido y las analizarán]** e incluso el médico estaba sorprendido de cómo Sonic era el mejor en todo **[El complejo de inferioridad de este autor es muy intenso]**, excepto ser listo, en lo que Tails era el mejor, pero Sonic seguía siendo bastante listo, también **[Pues no se nota]**. Entonces llegaron a la última prueba, que era sobre las pelotas de Sonic **[¿Y qué demonios habéis estado haciendo hasta ahora?]**. El médico sacó un tubo de prueba y lo llenó con trozos de las pelotas de Sonic **[¿QUÉ?]**, y los analizó con máquinas. Las máquinas imprimieron informes sobre ello y el médico los cogió y los miró con sus ojos muy muy Chinos **[Eres asqueroso]**.

-Esto tiene mala pinta,- dijo el médico, mirando los informes que la máquina había impreso sobre las pelotas de Sonic.- Parece que tienes una gran enfermedad.

-Uh-oh, ¿qué voy a hacer?- le dijo Sonic al médico, realmente preocupado por el bienestar de sus pelotas.

-No lo sé **[Pues menuda mierda de médico]**. Esta es una enfermedad legendaria que solo aparece una vez cada millón de años **[Eso no tiene ningún sentido]**. Nadie ha encontrado jamás una cura para esta enfermedad y lo que puede hacer es muy malo. Esta enfermedad irá de tus pelotas a tu pene y entonces subirá a tu cerebro **[Pues tampoco será una gran pérdida]** y puede matarte eventualmente. Hay otras cosas que hace probablemente, pero no lo sé porque es muy rara y simplemente tendrás que llamarme y contarme qué hace cuando lo descubras. Todo lo que puedo decirte ahora mismo, Sonic, es que mantengas tus pelotas lejos de todos a los que conzcas **[A los que no conozcas que les den]**. No las toques para otras personas porque se extenderá, y morirán, y se extenderá más, y todo el mundo puede estar en juego aquí. Por favor ten cuidado **[¿Y no sería más fácil y lógico ingresar a Sonic en un espacio aislado para asegurarse? Además, así tendríais la oportunidad de estudiar esa enfermedad tan rara]**.- Dijo el Médico, de un modo calmado pero también asustado porque era muy serio.

-¡No! Pero tengo que tener mi primer sexo con Amy. ¡Íbamos a hacerlo en la obra a la que voy desde aquí **[1. No te montes películas que Amy no te ha dicho que sí en ningún momento. 2. ¿Pensabas follar en mitad de la obra de teatro?]**!- dijo Sonic, llorando **[¿No decías que eras "demasiado hombre" como para llorar?]**, triste y enfadado y asustado de cosas. Las pelotas son una parte importante del sexo. Sonic estaba siempre muy sano y era la persona más rápida de la historia, pero algunas cosas simplemente nu pueden ser detenidas, como esta enfermedad de pelotas.

-Qué pena **[El sarcasmo es fuerte en este señor]**,- dijo el médico.- Si haces eso, será horrible, y la primera persona que morirá será Amy. No debes querer que tu NoVia muera.- El médico tenía razón, pero Sonic seguía estando preocupado por eso.

-Vale. Bueno, ahora tengo que irme a la obra,- dijo Sonic y corrió fuera con los sentimientos más nerviosos que hubiese tenido jamás. Sonic pensó en ello, y era el drama más importante del Instituto. ¿Qué es más importante, salud o amor **[1. Amor no es igual a sexo, idiota. 2. El siemple hecho de que te estés pensando si deberías o no acostarte con tu novia aún sabiendo que le contagiarías una enfermedad mortal dice mucho sobre lo mala persona que eres]**?


	13. Capítulo 13: Cortinas nuevas

**Capítulo 13.**

Capítulo 13: Recogiendo a Silver

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 13

Un coche guay corría por las calles de la ciudad.

-Brrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvv,- dijo el coche **[¿¡El coche habla!?]** mientras bajaba por la gran calle con un montón de otros coches en ella. La ciudad estaba llena de edificios con luces y otras cosas como sitios como McDonalds.- ,- gritó el coche **[Pues yo no he oído nada]** mientras iba de un lado a otro en medio de otros coches para no tener que esperar en el tráfico **[Es el típico gilipollas que acaba provocando un accidente]**. El coche estaba reproduciendo música Techno y Rock and Roll. Techno es una abreviatura de Tecnología*.- Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeek,- gritó el coche, haciendo un gran giro en la intosección de la ciudad **[Se ve que en esa ciudad solo hay una intersección]**.

-Actualización de la localización de la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos,- dijo el conductor del coche. La pantalla del coche parpadeó con cosas diferentes y entonces, con una voz de robot, dijo,

-BEEP BEEP LA ESMERALDA DEL ULTRA CAOS SE ACERCA **[¿La esmeralda de marras va hacia vosotros?]**.- Shadow miró a la pantalla mapa y condujo más rápido hacia el punto rojo que era donde estaba la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos.- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP,- dijo el coche con una voz de robot mientras Shadow se acercaba al punto mientras conducía su coche. Ahora estaba justo al volver la esquina. Shadow hizo otro giro rápido en esta intosección y justo hacia donde el punto rojo estaba en el mapa.- BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP,- gritó el coche con una voz de robot mientras su punto de coche y el punto de la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos se movían el uno en el otro, y en el mundo real Shadow se detuvo en la acera y allí había un par de pandilleros.

-Gracias, Omega,- dijo Shadow mientras saltaba fuera del coche, que era negro y rojo, y hacia la oscura calle de la ciudad **[¿De dónde demonios ha sacado un adolescente un coche como ese? Bueno, tratándose de Shadow supongo que habrá atracado bancos para poder pagarlo]**. Miró a los negros que estaban allí de pie y parecían peligrosos **[Ya empezamos con el racismo]**, pero Shadow sabía que tenían la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos. Shadow sacó una pistola y la apuntó hacia ellos y dijo,- ¡Dadme la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos!- y parecían sorprendidos y asustados. Buscaron en sus bolsillos y mientras estaban haciendo esto, la pistola se volvió usada y Shadow les disparó a los tres **[1. Antes eran dos. 2. ¿Por qué coño les disparas?]**. Ahora estaban muertos. Shadow alcanzó dentro del bolsillo del de en medio y encontró lo que había venido a buscar: la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos **[Pues para hacer eso casi mejor que les hubieses disparado desde el principio y te ahorras saliva]**. Eran como las Esmeraldas del Caos normales, pero más poderosas y secretas hasta que se descubrieron **[Me están entrando unas ganas muy fuertes de pegarte]**.

Shadow saltó de vuelta a su coche (Omega el coche Robot) y dijo,

-¡La tengo! Ahora puedo tener un deseo que se haga realidad. Voy a pensar para qué voy a usarlo antes de usarlo **[Muy bien, campeón. Cualquiera pensaría que un tío que ha invertido recursos y tiempo en un proyecto y además está dispuesto a matar para lograr su objetivo tendría una idea clara desde el principo]**.- Shadow miró al mapa y dijo,- Dame direcciones para Restaurante de Hamburguesas.- Omega cargó algunas pantallas y dijo con una voz de robot,

-BEEP BOOP BOP LOCALIZACIÓN DEL RESTAURANTE DE HAMBURGUESAS ENCONTRADA, ESTÁ AQUÍ CERCA- y Shadow miró a donde estaba su punto. Estaba justo al lado **[Sí, ya lo sabemos]**, así que Shadow condujo hasta allí con más sonidos fuertes.

Shadow fue al autoservicio y compró una Hamburguesa y Patatas fritas y se sentó en el parking en Omega y se lo comió.

-Estos es fantástico, me encanta este sitio. Es siempre el sitio al que me encanta venir después de terminar un crimen **[Pero si hasta hace un momento no sabías ni dónde estaba]**,- dijo Shadow, oscuramente. Omega no necesitaba comida porque era un robot con la forma de un coche **[Muchas gracias por la aclaración; no paraba de darle vueltas a si el coche comía o no]**. Shadow terminó de comer y tiró la basura en el agujero de basura de Omega donde convertía basura en gasolina, lo cual era útil. Entonces Shadow se sacó su pene **[OH, NO]**.

-Hey Omega, mira esto,- dijo Shadow riéndose mientras cogía su gran, fantástico y duro pene y lo metía en el agujero de basura de Omega **[¿Qué podría salir mal?]**.

-EHH EHH OBJETO IRRECONOCIBLE EN EL AGUJERO DE BASURA, ERROR- dijo Omega.

-Ese es mi pene, tío,- le dio Shadow a Omega.

-EHH EHH EL PENE NO ES BASURA, NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO EN EL AGUJERO DE BASURA,- le dijo Omega a Shadow **[Me estoy empezando a sentir mal por el pobre coche]**.

Shadow no podía meter todo su gran y fuerte pene en el agujero de basura de Omega de todos modos, así que lo sacó y le dio a Omega un tiento de sus pelotas, también **[En serio, ¿qué clase de perturbado escribe algo así? ¡Está violando al coche!]**. Omega tampoco reconocía las pelotas de Shadow como basura, lo cual era bueno, y entonces Shadow puso sus pelotas de vuelta y empezó a conducir con su mano todavía en su pene **[Para ya, por favor]**.

-¿Dónde está la casa de Silver?- le dijo Shadow a Omega mientras frotaba realmente rápido y fuerte en su pene con una mano mientras su otra mano estaba conduciendo **[BASTA]**. Omega actualizó su mapa y mostró dónde estaba la casa de Silver al otro lado de la oscura ciudad. Shadow continuaba empoderando su pene con su mano y condujo más rápido y peligrosamente. Pronto su pene era tan grande que ya no podía ver por delante de él **[¿Qué?] **y estaba haciendo zigzag por la calle intentando mantener tanto su pene como su coche bajo control **[Va a matar a alguien, el muy idiota]**. Entonces puso sus dos ambas manos en su pene y le hizo hacer toda clase de cosas **[NO]** hasta que estuvo listo y su pene redecoró el interior de Omega con cortinas blancas **[Eres lo más puto asqueroso que he tenido la desgracia de leer]**.

-Solo para que lo sepas, ese es mi semen,- le dijo Shadow a Omega. Omega ya lo sabía. Shadow puso ambas manos en el volante y condujo más rápido **[Ojalá te estrelles tú solo y nos hagas un favor a todos]**, pero de pronto algunos ruidos fuertes y luces parpadeantes aparecieron detrás de él.

-WAK WAK WAK LA POLICÍA TE ESTÁ SIGUIENDO,- dijo Omega. Shadow decidió seguir las leyes y paró su coche en la calle y esperó a que la Policía se le acercase **[Solo de pensar que se van a encontrar a un tío con el pene fuera, el coche lleno de semen y una pistola en la guantera me entra la risa]**. El pene de Shadow todavía seguía grande, así que lo escondió bajo su pierna a la derecha y se irguió en mitad de Omega el coche, y Shadow le puso la mano encima.

La policía se acercó a la ventana delantera de Omega y miró a Shadow dentro.

-Mola tu vehículo,- dijo la policía **[1. Sí, suena a algo que diría un policía. 2. Me gusta que a Shadow le habla el cuerpo de policía en su conjunto, no un policía en particular]**.

-Gracias,- le dijo Shadow de vuelta a la policía.

-Vale, ¿sabías que estabas infringiendo una ley yendo tan rápido y de un lado para otro en la calle?- le dijo la policía a Shadow, sonando más como la Señorita Lección que como una persona real.

-Sa, lo sé,- dijo Shadow, y palmeó su mano en su pene en medio de la parte frontal del coche **[No empieces]**.

-Señor, por favor saque la mano de la palanca de cambios en medio del coche ahora mismo,- le dijo la policía a Shadow.

Shadow miró a la policía y se rió y dijo,

-Eso no es la palanca de cambios, ¡es mi pene!- y se alejó conduciendo antes de que la policía pudiese decir nada o realmente reaccionar en absoluto.

-HAS INFRINGIDO OTRA LEY,- le dijo Omega a Shadow.

Shadow se rió porque podía ver a la policía muy por detrás de él rindiéndose y yendo a buscar a un criminal más fácil **[1. Así es como funciona la policía. 2. Entonces el plan de Shadow era parar el coche solo para que el policía pudiese verle el rabo. Este hombre tiene unos fetiches muy extraños]**.

-Ahora,- dijo Shadow,- ¡Vamos a casa de Silver!- Shadow condujo el coche rápido hacia la casa de Silver al otro lado de la ciudad y cuando llegó, freneó el coche tan fuerte que el sonido que hizo fue como escuchar al pájaro más grande del mundo ser golpeado en el estómago **[¿Qué?]**. Shadow tocó el cláxon, y cuando terminó de tocar el cláxon, Silver saltó por la ventana y a la calle y en el asiento del copiloto de Omega **[1. Pues le va a encantar sentarse en semen. 2. Parece que Shadow suele ir a recoger al tal Silver, pero una vez más no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba su casa]**.

-Hey Shadow, gracias por recogerme **[¿Es que habíais quedado? Pensaba que se le había ocurrido a Shadow en el momento]**,- dijo Silver.- Molan las cortinas que has puesto **[Qué asco]**.

Shadow se rió y dijo,

-Sin problema. Ahora, si no me doy prisa conduciendo rápido llegarás tarde a la obra **[Ah, pues sí que habían quedado]**.

Silver dijo,

-No te preocupes, llegaremos a tiempo.- Silver representaba otro gran papel en la obra pero no era un gran gay como Charmy Bee. Silver era un poco como Sonic pero menos rápido. Sonic tenía además mejores principios **[¿Tú crees?] **pero Silver quizá se vestía mejor, pero eso era como gay, también. Sin embargo, Silver tenía la cosa grande de pelo al frente que parecía una Morowanna **[Supongo que estás intentando decir que tenía algo parecido a una hoja de marihuana, pero es que te explicas como el culo]**, así que quizá Sonic era mejor en tener estilo de todos modos. Era difícil de decir porque Silver vivía en la ciudad que era como muy lejos del Instituto **[Pero está claro que este chaval también va a ese instituto porque actua en la obra. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver dónde viva con si es o no más estiloso que Sonic?]**.

Shadow pisó la gasolina **[¿Qué?]** y el coche salió disparado por la ciudad hacia la luna llena y através de la cuidad hacia el Insituto.

**[Dejando a un lado los extraños fetiches que hemos presenciado en este capítulo, ¿os habéis fijado en que, pese a que el protagonista es Sonic, el autor escribe mucho más sobre otros personajes que sobre él? Puede pasarse capítulos enteros mencionándolo solo de pasada]**

***Tecnología se escribe "technology" en inglés. Además, esa afirmación no es del todo correcta, pero no soy una experta en ese género musical (ni en ninguno).**


	14. Capítulo 14: Esto está que arde

**Capítulo 14.**

Capítulo 14: La Obra

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 14

Sonic y Amy llegaron al Instituto y fueron a la obra, que era en la escuela. Cuando llegaron al auditorio no esperaban ser sorprendidos, pero lo fueron, porque el auditorio estaba en realidad lleno de hombres y mujeres idiotas esperando a ver la obra **[¿Estás seguro de que los idiotas no sois Amy y tú?]**. La gente joven y guay como por ejemplo los estudiantes de Instituto no iban a ver la obra a menos que tuviesen que hacerlo. El sitio estaba tan lleno que Sonic y Amy tuvieron que sentarse en malos asientos rodeados de extraños que podían estar sucios o cometer crímens normalmente **[¿Y esa paranoia tan gratuita?]**. Sonic miró a su alrededor y vio a Rouge y Knuckles Jr, que era un bebé, **[¿Dónde se ha dejado a Knuckles?]** sentados realmente al lado de la puerta de salida, y Tails y Cream totalmente al otro lado, que era probablemente donde se habrían sentado de todos modos porque Tails odiaba a Sonic hasta el cielo. Sonic también vió a Shadow de pie cerca de sitios pero no tomó ningún asiento porque era demasiado malo para eso **[Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, solo Amy ha tenido que asistir a la obra obligatoriamente, arrastrando a Sonic en el proceso, así que los demás adolescentes están ahí porque quieren]**.

-Ahora estamos en la obra,- le dijo Amy a Sonic incluso aunque estaba rodeada de gente que no era ninguno de ellos **[¿Qué coño dices?]**.- Me pregunto cúando empezará.

-Va a empezar pronto,- le dijo Sonic de vuelta a Amy.- Lo que yo me estoy preguntando no es eso, sino si Charmy la va a cagar mucho porque ha estado actuando raro toda la semana. Apuesto a que lo hará.- Sonic se rió de esto porque realmente no le importaba, pero sí a Charmy **[Eres una persona horrible y te mereces esa enfermedad moral que tienes]**.

La obra que estaban haciendo era historia de la Navidad incluso aunque no era Navidad, pero pensaron que era una buena idea que hacer de todos modos. En la obra, Silver interpretaba a José, que era el papá de Jesús. Charmy interpretaba a María, porque incluso aunque no era una chica, todo el mundo pensaba que lo era de todos modos **[De buscar una actriz ni hablamos, ¿no?]**. La versión Bebé de Jesús iba a ser interpretada por Knuckles, que era perfecto para el papel ahora que era un bebé.

Sonic y Amy se sentaron paciencemente en los asientos en los que estaban incluso aunque Sonic podría haber estado corriendo por ahí **[Se ve que Sonic tiene 5 años]**. Sonic esperó frotando la pierna de Amy y viendo cómo de cerca podía poner su mano de su vagina antes de que lo apartase frotando **[Sonic es la persona más asquerosa de esta historia y eso es decir MUCHO]**. Sonic determinó que Amy estaba lista y preparada para el sexo porque su vagina se sentía dura y relajada **[Dejando a un lado que esos dos adjetivos son contradictorios, las vaginas no suelen estar duras. De hecho, si estuviese excitada, sería otra cosa lo que te llamaría la atención]** hasta donde él podía decir cuando se podía acercar más a ella con su mano antes de que empezase la obra. Casi olvidó totalmente que tenía una enfermedad mortal de pelotas **[Eres lo peor]**.

La obra empezó eventualmente, y era tan gay como pensaste que sería. Había canto y canciones pero por lo demás era solo como siempre había sido la Historia de Navidad **[Parece que están viendo Jesucristo Superstar]**. María recibió una carta de un angel diciéndole que iba a tener un bebé, pero no quería tener el bebé en casa porque el Rey no dejaría votar a los bebés, así que María y José montaron en bicicletas todo el camino desde Londres a Jerusalem. Cuando llegaron a allí, el hospital estaba lleno, así que fueron a un establo y tuvieron al bebé allí, y resultó ser el héroe legandario Jesús **[Me parece que no te has enterado muy bien de la historia]**. Durante toda la obra, Silver hizo un trabajo realmente bueno, y Charmy hizo un trabajo decente, pero todo el mundo seguro que pensaba que era una mujer porque su voz era muy aguda y chicas.

Entonces llegaron al final donde María tenía que sacarse a su bebé. María se puso bocabajo y José sacó a Jesús de su culo, que parecía totalmente falso, Sonic podía asegurarlo, incluso con afectos especiales **[Pues menudo presupuesto tenía la obra de marras]**. José levantó a Jesús para enseñar a dios y entonces se lo dio a María, que era realmente Charmy **[Que ya lo sabemos]**. Charmy miró a Jesús (Knuckles) realmente de cerca y lo alcanzó dentro de su ropa con su mano que no estaba sujetándolo y sacó un cuchillo **[OH, NO]**.

-Hora de ser asesinado,- dijo Charmy mientras empezaba a matar a Knuckles **[PERO QUE SOLO ES UN BEBÉ]**. Justo mientras empezaba a hacer esto, Silver voló valintemente dentro de ellos y golpeó a Knuckles hacia arriba y lejos de Charmy **[LO ACABA DE MATAR, OH, DIOS MÍO]**.

-Oh dios mío, ¿qué está pasando?- dijo Amy, que estaba fuertemente soprendida.

-Charmy está intentando matar a Knuckles, obviamente.- le dijo Sonic a Amy **[Este chaval es gilipollas. Amy, tú no eres muy lista pero te digo desde ya que te mereces algo muchísimo mejor]**. Era verdad, y la gente empezó a estar chillando y gritando. Justo entonces, un disparo llegó desde la parte de atrás del público **[Shadow al rescate]**.

Shadow sacó su pistola de su sitio y apuntó con ella a Charmy Bee desde la parte de atrás del público. Shadow disparó su pistola, y la bala le dio en la cabeza, pero debía de estar llevando un casco a prueba de pistolas **[¿Qué?]**, porque la bala de la pistola salió de su cabeza y hacia arriba hacia el techo **[No]**, donde golpeó una luz y la luz cayó junto con otras cosas. Algo del techo cayó en la parte de atrás del escenario, donde estaban los accesorios, y uno de los accesorios era una bomba que usaban para algunas cosas **[Ponme un solo ejemplo]**. Sin embargo, el accesorio era una bomba de verdad y cuando la cosa lo golpeó, la bomba explotó.

La bomba explotó con una gran explosión, como un montón de caballos en llamas corriendo por el sitio **[¿Qué?]**. De pronto a la gente ya no le importaba la obra realmente porque el sitio estaba lleno de fuego y podía matarte. Rouge y Knuckles Jr ya habían salido rápido porque estaban cerca de la puerta Sonic miró y vió que Amy cerca de él estaba casi inconsciencia por todo el fuego y humo y cosas impactantes **[Sonic, ni se te ocurra aprovechar la situación]**. Sonic la cogió y corrió fuera del auditorio con su gran velocidad. Sonic encontró a Rouge y Knuckles Jr fuera en el pasillo donde era seguro.

-¿Estáis bien?- dijo Rouge.- Knuckles Jr predijo que esto podía pasar así que nos sentamos cerca de la puerta para poder salir facilmente **[Mirad, si algo bueno tiene este autor es que sabe cómo ir introduciendo cosas de forma relativamente sutil. Eso sí, estos dos podrían haberle salvado la vida Knuckles y a decenas de personas no yendo a la obra]**.

-Sí, estamos bien,- dijo Sonic.- Amy aquí está sufriendo un ataque de impresión pero no es nada de lo que no se recuperará.- Sonic miró a su alrededor y vió a gente salir corriendo, pero había un montón de gente todavía atrapada en el auditorio, y algunos de ellos estaban desmayados. La gente se estaba marchando y no ayudando a otras personas a salir, pero la mujer del almuerzo que tenía orejas pero estaba sorda estaba corriendo dentro del auditorio y sacando a mujeres y niños **[Mira, Sonic, una heroína de verdad, no como tú]**. La mujer del almuerzo vivía en Mongolia ella sola cuando era niña y se volvió muy fuerte por acarrear árboles desde los bosques helados hasta los pueblos entre los que viajaba así que ahora podía llegar pilas de personas **[¿Qué me estás contando?]**. Como estaba sorda todos los ruidos que el fuego estaba haciendo no la molestaban porque no podía oirlos **[Yo diría que los sonidos que hace el fuego son lo de menos]**.

Sonic vio a la señora del almuerzo sacar a Cream, pero Tails no estaba siendo sacado porque no era una mujer o un niño. Sonic pensó "Maldita sea, sigue siendo mi amigo" **[A los demás que les jodan]**. Sonic se tragó sus asustados sentimientos y entró corriendo al auditorio en llamas hasta Tails que se había desmayado al frente. Sonic cogió a Tails y corrió y llevó su cuerpo fuera al pasillo y empezó a hacerl RCP* a su cuerpo. Sonic pensó "Esto parecerá gay", pero no importó porque Tails seguía siendo su amigo **[Sí, su "amigo"]**. Sonic empujó su cuerpo y empezó a besarle para darle vida de nuevo **[La RCP no funciona así exactamente]**. Sonic continuó besando y besando y Amy y Rouge y Knuckles Jr le miraron mientras besaba la cara de Tails, pero Tails no se estaba despertando.

-¡Sonic!- dijo Shadow a un lado.- ¡Charmy ha escapado y ahora está corriendo por la escuela como un asesino! ¡Deja de besar RCPosamente a Tails! ¡Tienes que ayudarnos a atraparlo **[Eso, deja morir a tu mejor amigo]**!

Entonces Silver le dio a Knuckles a Rouge y dijo,

-Ahora está a salvo, pero necesita dormir **[Después de la hostia que le has metido hasta me sorprende que esté vivo]**.- Rouge estaba tan contenta que podría haberle besado, pero no lo hizo.

Sonic miró y dijo,

-Amy, termina de hacer RCP en Tails. Te dejo y no me pondré celoso **[Chaval, que estamos hablando de salvarle la vida a una persona, no de enrollarse con ella]**.- Sonic besó su boca y sintió una de sus tetas **[Me das asco]** y salió corriendo con Shadow y Silver para atrapar al tío que estaba intentando matar al bebé Knuckles que estaba corriendo por la escuela y podía peligro a todos **[De llamar a los bombero ni hablamos, ¿no?]**.

***RCP es el acrónimo de "reanimación cardiopulmonar".**


	15. Capítulo 15: Guerra sucia

**Capítulo 15.**

Capítulo 15: Asesino a la Foga

SEGUNDA NOTA DE AUTOR: He corregio una errata.

NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡He escrito este capítulo en un TREN **[Era imprescindible que tuviésemos esa información]**!

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 15

Shadow y Silver corrieron en cabeza dentro de la escuela pero Sonic paró para ir al baño, e hizo una enorme y maloliente caca **[Sonic, hijo mío, que estás persiguiendo a un tío que ha intentado cometer un asesinato, céntrate]**. Sonic sabía que debe estar muy emocionado porque esta caca era tan grande que cuando intentó tirar de la cadena, el gran tronco de caca simplemente se dobló por la mitad y obstruyó fácilmente el váter mientras parecía parte de un pretzel realmente grande que podías conseguir en el centro comercial, no como esos pequeños en bolsas de los supermercados **[¿Podemos dejar ya de hablar de las deposiciones de Sonic y pasar a lo realmente importante?]**. Sonic simpremente dijo,

-Olvídalo,- y salió corriendo del ahora muy apestoso baño y detrás de Charmy Bee **[Gracias]**.

Sonic adelantó a Shadow y Silver que estaban en diferentes pasillos y yendo en distintas direcciones **[Pues no me salen las cuentas]**, pero no los adelantó al mismo tiempo porque estaban en pasillos diferentes, y porque incluso aunque Sonic es muy rápido, no puede estar realmente en dos sitios al mismo tiempo **[Afortunadamente]**. Sonic fue por un camino, y Shadow fue por el otro camino, y Silver fue por otro otro camino, y eso siguió pasando **[Si se han separado para abarcar más terreno, ¿cómo es posible que Sonic les adelante en ningún momento?]**.

Una habitación en la que miró Sonic fue la Habitación de Arte. Hizo que Sonic recordase haber tenido clase de Arte con Charmy Bee. Charmy no podía controlar sus impulsos gay como los demás y usaba todos los colores en cada dibujo **[1. ¿Estás diciendo que los demás chicos de la clase también sois homosexuales pero os hacéis los machitos para aparentar? Porque eso explicaría muchas cosas. 2. Yo a eso lo llamo ser creativo]**, donde Sonic usaba solo azul y Amy usaba solo rosa y otras personas eran también así de normales **["Normales"]**. Sonic pensó en cómo era esto y que seguía siendo sorprendente que Charmy pudiese hacer algo como esto.

Shadow entró en una habitación, entre otras habitaciones, que era la Habitación de Arreglar Coches **[La palabra que estás buscando es "taller"]**. Shadow recordó cómo había tenido clases de Arreglar Coches con Charmy y cómo Charmy era realmente terrible en arreglar porque no estaba en él hacer algo que fuese como lo haría un hombre **[¿Estás insinuando que una mujer o un homosexual que no pueden ser buenos arreglando cosas?]**. Shadow pensó que era raro cómo Charmy podía hacer ahora algo que era tan masculino como matar **[Estás tan obsesionado con transmitir una imagen "fuerte" de los hombres que llegas hasta el punto de llamarlos a todos asesinos. Háztelo mirar]**.

Y una habitación en la que entró Silver fue la Habitación de Gimnasia **[La palabra que estás buscando es "gimnasio"]**, donde un día Silver tuvo clase de Gimnasia con Charmy Bee. Recordó cómo Charmy era categóricamente el peor en deportes y en ser un atleta, así que le hizo preguntarse por qué Charmy podía hacer algo que fuese realmente hacer algo, como matar **[Ay, mira, de verdad…]**.

Sonic y Shadow y Silver corrieron dando vueltas y vueltas y eventualmente simplemente se cansaron y no podían encontrar a Charmy en absoluto. Charmy estaba intentando ser un asesino, pero ellos simplemente estaban cansados y cansados de buscarle así que se sentaron en sillas y ahora no hicieron nada más **[Qué gran equipo de héroes]**. De vuelta en el frente de la escuela, Amy decidió que necesitaba ir al baño. Rouge fue con ella porque necesitaba ir también, y Cream se quedó con Kuckles y Knuckles Jr y Tails, que todavía estaba intentando convertirse en despierto.

Mucha gente ya había abandonado la escuela pero seguía habiendo alguna esperando a entrar en el baño de mujeres, pero a Amy y Rouge no les apetecía esperar en la cola, así que simplemente fueron al baño de hombres **[No es tan buena decisión como vosotras creéis]** donde lo normal era que la gente dentro fuesen hombres **[¿No me digas?]**. Amy y Rouge no eran hombres **[¿En serio?]**, así que esto iba contra las reglas **[Es un cuarto de baño con cabinas individuales; en el fondo da igual quién entre ahí]**. Tan pronto como Amy abrió la puerta, un super poderoso olor la golpeó en la cara. La golpeó justo en la nariz porque era el olor de la caca de Sonic **[Si hubiese sido el olor de la caca de cualquier otra persona no habría pasado nada]**.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- gritó Rouge.- ¡Qué es ese olor!

-¡He escuchado este olor un millón de veces antes **[¿Qué?]**!- le dijo Amy a Rouge, que podía decir esto porque era la NoVia de Sonic, lo que significaba que había estado cerca de Sonic haciendo caca **[O sea, que no han mantenido relaciones sexuales pero sí han compartido baño, ¿no?]**.- ¡Este olor es la caca de Sonic!

Amy y Rouge entraron en el baño de todos modos porque nunca te puedes tomar un descanso en lo que se refiere a ir al baño **[Estamos de acuerdo]**. Daba igual, siempre acabas yendo incluso aunque intentases no ir en toda la noche **[¿Te tienes que levantar por las noches para ir al baño como un señor mayor?]**. Estaban sujetando sus manos sobre sus narices, Amy abrió una puerta de cabina, y dentro lo que había era una cosa impactante de ver, pero la vio de todos modos. Era Charmy Bee.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eres tú!- gritó Amy de un modo asustado e impactado.- Eres un asesino **[Para ser justos, todavía no ha matado a nadie]**.

-¡Todavía no!- dijo Charmy.- ¡Pero ahora empezaré a serlo matándote a ti!- Charmy saltó contra ella desde dentro de la cabina y dentro de Amy **[¿Qué?]** y se cayeron de espaldas, y Charmy estaba encima y sujetando un cuchillo y estaba apunto de cortar a Amy cuando Rouge apareció y pateó a Charmy y voló de su cuerpo y sobre el muro rodando.

-¡Toma esto!- dijo Rouge y aleteó sus alas de murciélago contra Charmy para empujar todo el horrible aire de caca contra él **[Eso cuenta como guerra bacteriológica]**. Todo fue hacia él. Pero entonces Charmy se levantó y corrió contra Amy con su cuchillo y le cortó en la pierna porque es bajito y entonces saltó hacia atrás.

-¡Aaaooow!- dijo Amy.- ¡Me muero!- Amy se cayó de espaldas y se mareó **[Pero que solo es un corte en una pierna, no seas tonta]**.

-¡No, quédate conmigo!- dijo Rouge.- ¡Utiliza tu movimiento especial mientras puedas!- Amy sabía de lo que Rouge estaba hablando así que Amy usó su ataque especial **[Hombre, si es su propio ataque especial no me extraña que sepa de lo que está hablando Rogue]**.

Amy gritó

-¡Sangre de Chica **[OH, NO]**!- y abrió sus piernas y un torrente de sangre se disparó contra Charmy **[Es como esos lagartos que te disparan sangre por los lagrimales cuando se asustan]**. Como Amy era tan buena en ser maja y preocuparse por los demás, que es usar tu corazón, Amy era capaz de acelerar su corazón tan rápido que su sangre se bombeaba fuera de su ótero en sus piernas como una Super Soaker* rellenada por vampiros **[Me encanta esta explicación]**. La sangre golpeó a Charmy en la cara y en el cuerpo y por todo en realidad y le estaba hirviendo y quemando **[Su sangre es ácido]**, pero parecía que no le importaba. Amy parecía impactada y gritó,- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan invencible?

Entonces Rouge dijo,

-¡Apuesto a que no puede con mi ataque especial! ¡Mordisco Romántico!- Rouge voló con sus alas de murciélago y se acercó a Charmy y le mordió justo en el cuello usando sus colmillos e intentó que se enamorase de ella, pero no funcionó **[Tampoco ha sido muy buena idea acercarse a alguien con un cuchillo]**.

-¡No está funcionando!- lloró Amy.- ¡Debe de tener superpoderes! ¡Seguro que nos va a matar!- Amy y Rouge trataron de alejarse de Charmy pero las continuaba bloqueando y acercándose a ellas con el cuchillo. Estaban finalmente atrapadas en el rincón **[Se ve que ese baño solo tiene un rincón]**, sujetándose la una a la otra con sus tetas fantásticas para enseñarse apretándose las unas contra las otras y pareciendo los Legos más sexys de la historia **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Espera, ¿el autor es Near?]**.

Entonces, todo de pronto, Tails entró en el baño y le lanzó un trozo de electrónico a Charmy. Charmy miró a Tails y dijo,

-Pero tú bzzt se bzzt supone que bzzt debes bzzt bzzzzt- y entonces murió justo ahí. Tails se acercó a Amy y Rouge y definitivamente se paró por un segundo para comprobar sus tetas sin que ellas lo supieran **[Dudo mucho que puedan ignorar a un tío mirándoles las tetas con cara de salido cundo no hay nadie más allí]**, pero entonces paró y dijo.- Ahora estáis a salvo. Ese no era Charmy. Era un robot.

-¿Un robot? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo Amy.

Tails, siendo el más listo, pensó que era una pregunta para idiotas **[Nos acaba de llamar idiotas sutilmente]**, pero dijo

-Lo supe en cuanto Charmy no estaba siendo herido por la peste de la caca de Sonic. Lo estaba viendo desde la puerta **[Pues podrías haber intervenido un poco antes]**. Normalmente Charmy se habría quejado y desmayado por oler eso, pero no lo hizo, así que lo supe. Tan pronto como eso pasó, corrí y fui y cogí un dispositivo Matador de Robots de mis electrónicos.

-¡Wow, gracias!- dijo Amy, y besó a Tails en la mejilla como recompensa **[Uy, como se entere Sonic…]**.

-¡Realmente, Tails, nos has salvado!- dijo Rouge, y besó a Tails en la otra mejilla. Eso te enseña que puedes ser guay siendo listo (excepto si eres un gilí).

Tails y Amy y Rouge salieron del baño y volvieron a donde estaba Cream y Knuckles y Knuckles Jr, y pronto Sonic y Shadow y Silver volvieron **[Después de hacer literalmente nada]**, y todos estaban de nuevo juntos. La mujer del almuerzo era la única otra persona que seguía allí, y vio lo cansados que parecían **[Claro, los que están cansados son los que no han movido un dedo, no la heroína que ha rescatado de las llamas a todo el público]**, así que les hizo a todos un montón de sandwiches de carne de Chao** y todos comieron hasta que sus barriguitas iban a explotar. Sin embargo, todo el tiempo mientras estuvieron comiendo Sonic pensó, "¿Pero entonces dónde está Charmy, y dónde está el tío que hizo el robot **[Hombre, alguien a quien le importa dónde pueda estar Charmy]**? ¡Y tantas otras cosas! Es tan loco ser parte de un Drama de Instituto…"

***Super Soaker es una marca de pistolas de agua.**

****Creo que está intentando decirnos que se comen a unas criaturas MUY monas que aparecen en los videojuegos, lo cual me da un poco de miedo.**


	16. Capítulo 16: El padrino

**Capítulo 16.**

Capítulo 16: Risponsibilidades

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 16

Era un día nuevo de escuela y Sonic fue a ella. Sonic echó una ojeada al auditorio donde la bomba había explotado la noche anterior y parecía que lo estaban arreglando, así que eso era bueno. Sonic fue a su primera clase, y su sengunda clase, y todas las clases después de esa hasta el alumerzo, que era donde estaba ahora. Sonic fue a su mesa de almuerzo y estaba a punto de decir "Hey tíos", pero entonces miró a su mesa normal de almuerzo y pensó, "¿Qué ha pasado?" Tails no estaba aquí porque había estado enfadado con Sonic, Knuckles no estaba aquí porque ahora era un bebé y estaba con Rouge, Espio no estaba aquí porque estaba en el hospital después de haber luchado con Knuckles antes de que se conviertirse en un bebé, y Charmy no estaba aquí porque estaba todavía en un misterio que desaparece **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Bueno, tú ya sabías que habían pasado todas estas cosas, así que tampoco sé de qué te sorprendes]**. La única gente que estaba allí eran Shadow y Vector.

-Hey tíos,- dijo Sonic.- ¿Qué está pasando en el Instituto?

-Desde luego que es una locura,- rió Vector mientras se comía su sándwich amarillo **[No parece muy saludable]**.

-¿Ha pasado algo nuevo hoy?- les dijo Sonic.

-¿No lo has oído?- dijo Shadow.- Espio ha vuelto del hospital. Estaría ahora mismo en el almuerzo pero está recibiendo todo su trabajo de sus profesores.

-Eso me recuerda,- dijo Vector.- Además, Knuckles está teniendo problemas con las notas. Ahora que se ha convertido en un bebé, no ha entregado ninguno de sus deberes o exámenes y va a fallar el Instituto y ser expulsado si no los hace **[Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: Knuckles es un bebé. No puede hacer deberes o exámenes y tampoco debería importarle mucho el instituto ahora mismo]**.

-Wow, eso es duro,- dijo Sonic. Y entonces todo de pronto, el altavoz se activó.

-Atención adolescentes,- dijo el altavoz.- Amy y Rouge están en denección por ir a la Habitación de los Chicos anoche después de la obra. Por favor, id allí inmediatamente **[1. Dudo mucho que entrar al lavado de los chicos sea motivo de castigo. 2. Además, ayer por la noche hubo una explosión, así que las normas generales no se aplican. 3. ¿Es que pensáis castigarlas en público o cómo va esto?]**.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Sonic muy inmediatamente.

-Parece que van a estar allí durante mucho tiempo,- dijo Shadow.

-No hay manera de que me convierta en verdadero NoVio y NoVia con Amy si está atrapada en denteción, teniendo sexo **[1. ¿Te refieres a que Amy está en detención teniendo sexo o que la forma de que os convirtáis en una pareja de verdad es teniendo sexo? 2. Te recuerdo que no puedes tener relaciones sexuales con NADIE]**,- dijo Sonic. Sonic estaba ahora muy enfadado. Entonces el altavoz se activó de nuevo.

-Atención adolescentes, Sonic por favor ven a la oficina,- dijo el altavoz.

-Uhoh, ¡parace que tú también estás en problemas!- dijo Vector. Vector siempre estaba enfadando a la gente. Definitivamente era un idiota si lo tenías al lado **[¿Por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad?]**. Sonic estaba avergonzado como cuando la Señorita Lección leyó sobre sus problemas de pelotas, y salió corriendo del comedor y a través de los pasillos con su cabeza gacha no mirando ni hablándole a nadie, y fue a la oficina.

-¿Hola?- le dijo Sonic a la oficina **[¿La oficina es una entidad viva?]**.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Toma, esto es para ti,- dijo la trabajadora de la escuela, que tenía pelo largo y un tatuaje de una estrella con un borde muy marcado en su cara.- Rouge lo dejó para ti antes de ir a detención.- Sonic se acercó al escritorio en el que ella estaba y mirando y señalando, y encontró de lo que estaba hablando, que era Knuckles y Knuckles Jr con una nota pegada a ellos en la que ponía, "Por favor cuídanos mientras Rouge y Espio no están **[Te está bien empleado por meterte en la vida sexual de los demás]**." Sonic estaba muy sorprendido. Nunca antes había cuidado de un bebé, imagínate de dos, especialmente cuando uno de ellos era su amigo después de convertiese en un bebé.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido,- dijo Knuckles Jr.- Me estaba dando hambre.- Knuckles Jr era rojo **[Sí, ya lo sabemos]**.

Sonic cogió a Knuckles y Knucles Jr y los puso en su mochila y fue al resto de sus clases y entonces fue a casa **[Oye, que no son objetos que puedas llevar por ahí sin más. Por lo menos podrías molestar en darles de comer]**. Sonic fue a casa y abrió su mochila y sacó a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr y los puso en su cama.

-Bienvenidos a mi habitación,- dijo Sonic.- No miréis los pornos de mi escritorio si no los queréis ver,- dijo Sonic.- Ambos sois solo bebés.- Knuckles y Knuckles Jr se rieron y comieron comida que Sonic subió para ellos después de que se riesen.

-Hey Sonic,- dijo Knuckles.- Me tienes que ayudar con mis deberes. Es muy difícil escribir siendo un bebé.- Así que entonces Sonic ayudó a Knuckles a aprender a escribir y terminó de hacer sus deberes siendo un bebé **[Estos dos bebés son muy precoces]**. Probablemente Knuckles hizo un montón de cosas mal pero a Sonic le dio igual **[Qué buen amigo y cuidador]**, porque los deberes eran aburridos. Entonces Sonic fue a cortar el césped lo que hizo que sus pelotas picasen extra, y entonces volvió arriba, pero se paró en las escaleras para poner algunas cataplasmas calmantes en sus pelotas **[Podrías haber ido al baño o algo]**.

-¿Y qué hacéis vosotros para divertiros?- le dijo Sonic a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr.

-Bueno,- dijo Knuckles.- ¿Te lo podemos contar y nos prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie **[Qué mal me huele esto]**?

-No te preocupes,- le dijo Knuckles Jr a Knuckles.- Puedo decir que no se lo contará a nadie.

-Entonces vale,- le dijo Knuckles a Sonic.- Cuando estamos solos y no siendo cogidos por Rouge, nos gusta practicar besos entre nosotros **[OH, NO]**. Técnicamente está bien porque soy el padre de Knuckles Jr y un padre tiene permitido besar a su bebé **[No besarle así. De hecho, que seas su padre lo hace todo mucho más preocupante]**.

-Guay,- dijo Sonic.- Enseñándmelo **[SONIC, POR FAVOR]**.- Así que Knuckles y Knuckles Jr se acercaron mucho el uno al otro y se besaron el uno al otro de un modo realmente bueno **[No puedo creer que estemos leyendo esto. Es, con diferencia, lo peor que he tenido que traducir jamás]**. Estaba bien porque eran padre e hijo **[NO] **y además ambos hermanos **[PEOR TODAVÍA] **y está permitido en todas partes **[QUE NO]**, y no es ilegal **[PERO SÍ INMORAL]**, incluso aunque ambos son bebés ahora **[PRECISAMENTE POR ESO]**. Los dos besándose parecían dos grandes y no sexuales orugas empujándose juntas. No era un beso sexual **[Solo faltaría]**, pero de todos modos era un beso de gran medalla de oro.

-Wow, puedo decir que los dos vais a ser expertos en romance cuando crezcáis,- dijo Sonic.- Os pediría consejos pero probablemente vaya contra la ley **[De hecho, esto que estás haciendo se llama pedofilia]**.- Sonic les pidió que se besasen una vez más **[¿POR QUÉ?]**, y lo hicieron, pero Sonic lo grabó esta vez **[¡ESO ES PORNOGRAFÍA INFANTIL, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!]** para así ahora saber cómo besar a Amy incluso mejor la próxima vez que se besasen, que sería cuando saliese de detención. Entonces todos se tomaron una cerveza sin alcohol y hablaron de qué chica estaba más buena.

-¿Qué chica pensáis que está más buena?- le dijo Sonic a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr.- Yo sé mi respuesta, ¡es Amy!- Amy era la NoVia de Sonic **[Ah, no lo sabía]**, así que era una cosa muy buena que decir por su parte. Eso probaba que debería ser capaz de tener sexo con ella **[1. Eso no te da derecho a acostarte con ella si no quiere. 2. Te recuerdo que sigues teniendo una enfermedad mortal de transmisión sexual, aunque a ti te de igual]**.

-¡Ni de coña!- dijo Knuckles. Justo entonces Sonic quiso aporrear en la boca a esa pequeña puta maricona por llamar fea a su NoVia **[1. No la ha llamado fea. 2. Es un bebé]**, pero no lo hizo.- La chica más buenorra es Rouge **[El hecho de que Rouge sea tu madre y a la vez la madre de tu hijo y hermano lo hace todo extremadamente sórdido]**.- Ninguno de ellos podía decir que Rouge no era atractiva porque tenía las tetas más absolutamente grandes en el área triestatal **[¿Qué?]**.

-Mi opinión es diferente,- dijo Knuckles Jr.- ¡Creo que la chica más buenorra es Charmy!- Todos se rieron muy fuerte porque Charmy se parecía mucho a una chica, solo que no buenorra **[En lugar de estar cometiendo incesto y abuso de menores, quizá deberíais estar pensando en rescatar al pobre Charmy que, hasta donde yo sé, es amigo de al menos dos de vosotros]**. Todo el mundo supo que esa risa era buena para ellos incluso aunque Charmy estuviese secuestrado o muerto **[Sois horribles]**, y que les hizo sentir saludables **[No]**. Knuckles Jr era definitivamente el bebé más guay porque todo el mundo se podía llevar bien con él y, además, podía hacer bromas. Entonces todos se quitaron la ropa **[NO]** y se pusieron ropa para dormir y se fueron a dormir **[Menos mal]**.

Sonic estaba durmiendo bien y normalmente hasta que hubo un susurro al filo de su cara **[¿Qué?]**.

-Sonic. Sonic. Sonic,- decía el susurro.- Sonic. Sonic. Sonic.- Sonic abrió sus ojos y vio a la persona que le susurraba, y quien vio estaba justo ahí, que era Knuckles Jr.

-¿Qué pasa Knuckles Jr?- le dijo Sonic a Knuckles Jr.- Estaba durmiendo hasta que me has susurrado mi nombre a mí **[Arde]**.

-He tenido una visión,- dijo Knuckles Jr.- Sé quién es el verdadero hombre asesino, y sé dónde está Charmy **[Menudo deus ex machina se acaba de marcar aquí el amigo]**.

**[Dejando a un lado la terrible experiencia que ha sido leer este capítulo, me gustaría daros mi opinión sobre quién es el secuestrador de Charmy Bee.**

**El culpable tiene que ser alguien que cumpla los siguientes requisitos:**

**1\. Saber que Knuckles había secuestrado a Charmy para obligar a Espio a pelear contra él y así aprovechar la situación.**

**2\. Ser capaz de construir un robot realista y eficiente.**

**3\. Tener tiempo de llevarse a Charmy de la casa de Knuckles y dejar al robot en su lugar.**

**Con todo esto, creo que el culpable es Tails porque no solo encajaría con lo que acabo de decir, sino que además tenía un móvil: quitarse de encima a Charmy para poder estar con Cream. Lo de que ella quisiese dejar a Charmy pasó DESPUÉS de que el robot le hubiese sustituído y, si lo pensáis, que el robot pasase una semana sin hacer nada y de pronto se volviese loco en público podría ser una estrategia de Tails para que Cream se desencantase de Charmy. Además, actuó muy deprisa para deshacerse del robot una vez que ya no le fue necesario.**

**Lo único que no me encaja es que dijese que era un robot una vez derrotado en lugar de dejar que todos creyesen que aquel era el verdadero Charmy y punto.**

**Todo esto no servirá de nada porque el muy idiota seguro que dice que fue Eggman o una tercera persona, pero yo lo dejo por aquí]**


	17. Capítulo 17: Se lo ha comido

**Capítulo 17.**

Capítulo 17: Colándose

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Si tienes algún comentario o cumplido o pregunta o sugerencia. ¡por favor, deja una crítica o un comentario! Realmente me gusta tenerlos y me hace querer escribir más. Probablemente podría escribir una Wikipedia sobre todo en esta serie hasta ahora **[Yo también. Tampoco han pasado tantas cosas]**.

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 17

-¡Coño! Esta ventana no se abre, ni siquiera un poco,- dijo Sonic, mientras intentaba empujar la ventana de la casa donde estaba Charmy Bee en la visión de Knuckles Jr. Sonic incluso apoyó su espalda contra el muro he intentó usar la parte de arriba de su cabeza y sus manos para empujarla **[Qué maniobra tan rara]**, pero simplemente no se movía porque era una ventana cerrada muy grande y pesada **[¿Y si rompes el cristal? Como idea]**.

-Parece que estás teniendo problemas,- dijo Knuckles Jr **[¿Te has traído a los bebés a una misión de rescate?]**.- ¡Débil nenaza!- Knuckles Jr se rió porque estaba de broma, pero Sonic no pensó que fuese tan gracioso y le dirigió una mirada que fue como si simplemente hubiese quitado los pepinillos de la hamburguesa de Sonic que él pacíficamente había pedido pepinillos en ella **[¿Qué?]**. Además, a Sonic realmente le gustaban los pepinillos **[Sigo sin entender lo que dices]**.

-Necesitamos ayuda, pero no quiero meter a nadie más en este problema,- le dijo Sonic a Knuckles Jr, pensando,- ¿Quién es fuerte?- Pensó en algunas personas, como Knuckles, pero entonces recordó que ahora es un bebé y por lo tanto no un tío fuerte, y Tails, que no era fuerte pero probablemente tenía algunos robots fuertes, y Espio, que probablemente tenía la misma fortaleza que Sonic pero Sonic no quería pedirle ayuda porque eso sería como decir, "Eres más fuerte que yo," y Sonic no quería decirle eso a Espio **[Tus problemas de macho acomplejado me aburren]**. También pensó en Big el Gato que estaba en algunas clases para retrasados en la escuela, pero no quería hablar con él porque siempre era raro. Solo había una persona en la que Sonic pudiese pensar.- Ven conmigo, Knuckles Jr,- le dijo Sonic a Knuckles Jr.

Era la mitad de la noche y Sonic y Knuckles Jr se acercaron a la puerta de una casa diferente.

-Ding-dong,- dijo el timbre cuando Sonic lo pulsó **[¿En serio vas a levantar de la cama a una familia entera? Y además en mitad de la noche. Les vas a dar un susto de muerte. Podrías haber llamado a Shadow, que seguro que anda cometiendo crímenes y masturbándose en el coche por ahí]**.

-Púlsalo otra vez,- dijo Knuckles Jr.

-Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong,- dijo el timbre una y otra vez mientras Sonic lo pulsaba. Sonic vio las luces encenciéndose y apagándose dentro de la casa cada vez que lo pulsaba y se rió porque era muy molesto y la persona dentro de la casa probablemente estaba solo intentando dormir, pero Sonic necesitaba ayuda, así que qué pena **[Creo que esa no es la mejor actitud cuando vas a pedir ayuda]**. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y allí estaba la señora del almuerzo del Instituto, que estaba sorda **[1. ¡Ah! Por eso el timbre también activaba las luces. 2. ¿Cómo sabes donde vive?]**.

-¿Qué pasa, niño?- dijo la señora del almuerzo. Como era sorda, cuando hablaba, sonaba raro y como Big el Gato, donde piensas que es retrasada pero realmente no lo es, y solo es porque es sorda así que todo lo que dice suena totalmente mal **[Esto me está dando vergüenza ajena]**. Sonaba más como "¿K paza, ninio?" que a lenguaje normal. Sin embargo Big el Gato era realmente retrasado así que es diferente.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda. Es muy importante,- dijo Sonic e hizo una cara como un mendigo idiota para conseguir que dijese que sí **[1. De verdad que el autor es una persona lamentable. 2. Imaginad que os despiertan en mitad de la noche y os encontráis a un adolescente con un bebé pidiéndoos ayuda]**.

-Vale, os ayudaré,- dijo la señora del almuerzo. Sonic y Knukles Jr estaban tan excitados que se chocaron los cinco allí mismo porque era simplenente lo que necesitaban hacer lo que querían hacer **[Has conseguido que chocar los cinco suene a algo sexual y depravado de repente]**.

Sonic y Knuckles Jr y la señora del almuerzo volvieron a la casa en la que estaba Charmy y fueron a la ventana que Sonic no podía abrir **[También podrías haber probado otra ventana o puerta, lumbrera. Es más, lo mejor que podrías haber hecho es llamar a la policía y decir que has visto al culpable secuestrar a Charmy]**.

-Por favor abre esta ventana,- le dijo Sonic a la señora del almuerzo. La señora del almuerzo se acercó a la ventana y solo con su dedo meñique abrió la ventana como si fuese un elefante caminante cogiendo un trozo de cuerda porque era muy fácil **[¿Qué?]**.

-¡Wow, gracias!- dijeron Sonic y Knuckles Jr al mismo tiempo en mitad de la noche.

-No, así no es cómo me lo agradecéis,- dijo la señora del almuerzo. Cuando la señora del alumerzo vivía en Bangladesh cuando era joven **[Pues sí que ha vivido en sitios esta señora]** aprendió la antigua tradición de Dar las Gracias con Sexo **[OH, NO]** y se lo explicó a Sonic.

-¿Así que quieres que te de sexo con mi boca?- le dijo Sonic a la señora del almuerzo **[1. ¿Por qué TODO tiene que acabar así en esta historia? 2. También te digo que pedirle ayuda a una señora a la que apenas conoces, en mitad de la noche y teniendo en cuenta que es diez veces más fuerte que tú quizá no ha sido la mejor idea del mundo]**.

-Sí, porque es una antigua tradición. No es guarra.- dijo la señora del almuerzo, que era además realmente alta.

-Amy me perdonará por esto,- pensó Sonic por debajo de su pelo, en su cerebro.- Sabrá que estoy haciendo esto por una buena razón, y ni siquiera hemos hecho sexo todavía, así que no puede enfadarse conmigo, e incluso si se enfada, dejaré que le de sexo a la señora del almuerzo también y no me enfadaré, pero entonces estaremos iguales **[Tus razonamientos son una puta mierda]**.- Sonic le guiñó un ojo y levantó un pulgar y entonces la señora del almuerzo se quitó su vestido y se sentó en un tocón de árbol y abrió sus piernas **[1. No olvidéis que todo esto está pasando en mitad de la calle, junto a la casa de un secuestrador y delante de un bebé. Por no mencionar que también es pederastia. 2. Piensa en tu enfermedad mortal de transmisión sexual, Sonic, por Dios. 3. No me puedo creer que esté traduciendo esto]**.

Sonic miró la vagina de la señora del almuerzo, y parecía un trozo de lasaña puesto de lado en medio de dos perros caminando hacia abajo y lejos de él **[¿Qué?]**. Sonic pensó que su vagina era realmente atractiva para una mujer de mediana edad y acercó la cabeza a ella. Sonic no había hecho sexo de boca antes pero había leído sobre ello online y quizá había mirado algunas fotos y vídeos muy rápido pero entonces los cerraba antes de meterse en problemas con Mamá **[Ya, ya]**. Sonic intentó pensar en los vídeos para saber qué hacer pero resultó que Sonic era como el hombre sexo porque todo le vino natural de todos modos **[A ver, tampoco hay que tener una ingeniería para saber qué hacer]**.

Sonic abrió su boca y masticó realmente fuerte en la vagina de la señora del almuerzo **[ESO NO, DESGRACIADO]** como Pac-Man corriendo dentro del culo de uno de esos fantasmas sin parar. Estuvo totalmente callada mientras hacía esto, pero daba golpes en el suelo y haciendo grandes agujeros como meteoritos e incluso golpeó un árbol cercano y lo partió por la mitad porque estaba muy enamorada de las habilidades de Sonic **[Suena más a dolor que a otra cosa]**. Sonic mordisqueó el exterior de su vagina y sabía como tarta de cumpleaños **[No]**. Su pene incluso apareció de pronto mientras hacía esto como un suricato buscando a su familia en la Mansión Suricato **[¿Qué?]**. Continuó acercándose más a su vagina y asegurándose de alcanzar cada parte de ella en su camino hacia abajo como un limpiacristales en la Ciudad de Nueva Yor limpiando ventanas pero era una vagina en su lugar, así que era sexy **[¿¡Qué!?]**. Sonic también besó y lamió en su vagina como si estuviese tratando de apreciar la salsa secreta en el sándwich de carne asada de la señora del almuerzo sin abrir el sándwich. Sonic incluso usó su lengua y recogió los huevos de su vagina que se hacían durante el proceso reproductivo de la mujer **[¿QUÉ?]**. Continuó yendo más lejos en su vagina hasta que fue capaz de meter toda su cabeza en ella **[¿¡QUÉ!?]**.

Estaba realmente oscuro dentro de su vagina porque no había luces, pero era claramente donde estaban las partes más sexys de ella **[¿Tú crees?]**. Era espacioso como una fábrica vacía por todos los Dar las Gracias con Sexo previos que la gente había hecho en ella. Sonic fue capaz de conseguirlos (puntos de sexo) todos usando su boca y nariz y frente, dándole placer y haciendo que se enamorase de él. Estaba dándole vueltas a su cabeza dentro de su vagina como si estuviese bailando el aro en su cuello **[JA JA JA JA]**. Estaba tan impresionada que Sonic pensó que más tarde le mandaría un correo a todos en Bangladesh para contarles lo bueno que era Sonic en Dar las Gracias con Sexo. Sonic decidió que era hora de terminar de hacer esto y gritó "¡SaaaaAAAAAAA!" dentro de su vagina para hacer que las vibraciones botasen en las paredes de la vagina y golpeasen todos sus puntos de sexo a la vez. La señora del almuerzo estaba tan excitada que arrancó el tocón de árbol en el que estaba sentada de la tierra. Podía hacer esto porque era muy fuerte y experimentada en transportar árboles.

**[En estos momentos no sé si este chaval no ha visto un solo vídeo porno en su vida o es que nos lleva a todos años de ventaja]**

Sonic sacó la cabeza de dentro de su vagina y se sacudió las migas de vagina de la cara **[¿Qué?] **y se arregló el pelo.

-¡De nada!- se rió Sonic tranquilamente a la señora del almuerzo, y miró a Knuckles Jr que estaba mirando con los ojos como platos pero no dijo nada. La señora del almuerzo se puso su ropa y agitó su mano y dijo que la gente en Bangladesh estaría muy impresionada con él, y que si alguna vez quería visitarlo, solo se lo dijese, y compraría billetes de avión para él y sus amigos **[El nivel de pederastia de esta historia va en aumento]**. La señora del almuerzo era realmente maja incluso aunque tuviese ideas raras que tenía por haber estado en Asia cuando era pequeña. Volvió a casa para dormir.

Sonic y Knuckles Jr pasaron entonces por la ventana abierta.

-Está ahí, lo sé,- dijo Knuckles Jr, señalando un armario en la habitación en la que estaban, que estaba ahora en la casa y era un dormitorio dentro. Sonic y Knuckles **[Jr] **fueron de pun tillas hacia el armario y lo abrieron, y lo que vieron fue sorprendente e impactante y daba miedo. Era el cuerpo de Charmy Bee, todo muerto y sangriento y pudriéndose y cortado en trozos **[1. Se ve que Knuckles Jr no vio venir esto. 2. Qué siniestros nos hemos puesto de repente]**.

-Wow, está totalmente muerto,- dijo Sonic, que estaba tan impactado que no podía pensar en nada más. Era verdad, esta vez era Charmy realmente y estaba muerto.

-¡Oh dios mío! Estoy viendo muchas cosas impactantes por primera vez hoy,- dijo Knuckles Jr. Sonic se agachó y cogió un trozo de su cuerpo **[¿Del cuerpo de Sonic, Knuckles Jr o Charmy?]** y vio marcas de mordiscos en él. Sonic estaba a punto de decir algo y entonces todo de pronto esto pasó.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo, idiotas?- gritó Vector.- ¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí?

-¡Por esa ventana, cara polla!- dijo Sonic mientras sentía una súbita rabia hervir en su interior como la espuma en un helado con soda saliendo por el borde del vaso cuando alguien lo derrama como un puto idiota.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¡Por qué eres el asesino!

-¡Jaja! ¡Deja que te enseñe cómo!- dijo Vector mientras corria hacia Sonic y Knuckles Jr chasqueando sus dientes al estilo de un aligator.

**[Vale, pues parece que el verdadero culpable es una tercera persona que no tenía nada que ver con la trama y que no encaja (por lo que sabemos de él) con los requisitos que enumeré en el capítulo anterior. Aunque puede que esta sea una pista falsa y el Vector que estamos viendo aquí sea otro robot]**


	18. Capítulo 18: Una batalla de pelotas

**Capítulo 18.**

Capítulo 18: El Asesino

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 18

Vector corrió hacia Sonic y Knuckles Jr que estaban entonces en su habitación con sus dientes yendo a un millón de kilómetros por ora.

-Aquí viene vuestra muerte, ¡directa de mi boca!- dijo Vector mientras corria hacia ellos, sin detenerse.

-¡Aah!- gritó Sonic. Sonic era rápido y hábil para hacerlo, así que corrió hacia delante y entre las piernas de Vector, bajo su cuerpo y golpeó su cabeza contra el pene de Vector mientras pasaba. Seguía sosteniendo a Knuckles Jr, el bebé. Sonic corrió a otro muro de la habitación, pero Vector corrió derecho de vuelta a él con su movimiento de mordisco de gran cocodrilo, y Sonic le esquivó de nuevo, y continuó pasando una y otra vez.- ¡Para!- gritó Sonic.- ¡Deja de hacer esto!- Sonic estaba harto de golpear su cabeza dentro del pene de Vector **[Hombre, si ves que las dos primeras veces no funciona, casi mejor que lo dejes estar. De hecho, podrías haber huído por la ventana y llamar a la policía]**. Estaba empezando a dejar una marca, y era vergonzoso para Sonic tener la marca del pene de otra persona en tu cabeza **[¿Cómo que en mi cabeza? ¡A mí no me metas en esto!]**.- Será mejor que esto se me vaya antes de la escuela,- dijo Sonic, frotando la marca que el pene de Vector había dejado en su frente.

-¡No! ¡Debes morir!- dijo Vector y continuó siendo el asesino que había resultado ser.

-¡No! ¡Para! ¡Venga!- dijo Sonic, gritando, y se estaba enfadando mucho. Pero Vector corrió hacia él otra vez y Sonic continuó golpeando su gruesa polla verde de cocodrilo y ahora continuaba volviéndose dura cada vez que la golpeaba. Sonic supuso que cosas raras como esta eran sexy para Vector **[Sí, porque tú eres la normalidad hecha persona]**. Sonic continuó golpeando su pene y haciéndolo más y más duro hasta que una vez, Sonic se deslizó bajo donde estaba su pene y tal y lo golpeó con su cabeza de nuevo así que eyaculó semen desde su pene y por el suelo en un gran y largo charco como un tobogán cubierto de mayonesa **[Qué asco, por Dios]**.

-¡Muy bien!- dijo Sonic. Vector parecía impactado, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que su pene se estaba transformado en un pene duro. Ahora Sonic lanzó a Knuckles Jr al charco del semen de Vector **[¿POR QUÉ?]**. Knuckles Jr se deslizó por el semen de Vector como una lancha bebé e hizo un giro de montaña rusa y voló hacia arriba a Vector. Knuckles Jr aterrizó en alguna parte sobre él e hizo una voltereta hacia delante y llegó a su cabeza donde le metió los dedos en los ojos a Vector , y Vector empezó a gritar **[¿Este movimiento combinado lo teníais planeado u os ha salido así de casualidad?]**.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Puto bebé! ¡Eso duele! ¡Te mataré!- grito Vector mientras Knuckles Jr caía rodando de su cuepro y hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Por aquí, Sonic!- dijo Knuckles Jr mientras Vector continuaba frotando sus ojos que le dolían por el ataque. Sonic corrió hacia la puerta y con sus piernas aceleradas, la tiró abajo como un luchador profesional levantando a una persona y golpeándola contra el suelo a través de una puerta **[Tus metáforas me restan años de vida]**. Sonic cogió entonces a Knuckles Jr y corrió a través de la puerta y por el pasillo a través de la casa de Vector **[A todo esto, los padres de Vector siguen durmiendo tranquilamente]** y vio montones de cosas verdes y cosas que eran sobre cocodrilos, y también cosas malas como habitaciones llenas de drogas y armas, e incluso cosas como esos raros vídeos porno Africanos **[No sé a qué te refieres, pero creo que es mejor que no lo sepa]**. Entonces cogió una puerta diferente y la abrió y entró en un lado diferente y cerró la puerta y puso algunas cosas delante de la puerta para bloquearla. Entonces con un ruido fuerte de pisar fuerte como si una bola de bolos con piernas estuviese saltando arriba y abajo en el suelo y golpeándolo fuerte. Vector llegó a la puerta y puso su cuerpo en ella intentando pasar a través de ella como un pene entrando en una gran vagina dura.

-¡Abre esto por favor!- gritó Vector mientras intentaba tirarla abajo.

-¡No! ¿Por qué has matado a Charmy?- le gritó Sonic a Vector que estaba al otro lado de la puerta que era complicada de atravesar.

-¡Porque Knuckles la cagó! ¡Knuckles o Espio debían matar al otro cuando lucharon en el vestíbulo de la escuela esa vez! Hice que esa pelea sucediese porque quería que uno de ellos muriese porque ambos son maestros maricones y ellos son las únicas personas que podían derrotarme y convertirse en el nuevo capitán del Equipo de Fútbol. ¡Así que fui a casa de Knuckles en su lugar después y le reemplacé con un Charmy robot y me llevé al verdadero Charmy a casa y mastiqué su cuerpo roto y lo convertí en carne que puedo usar para las comidas! ¡No era usable para nadie, especialmente no para mí, ninguno de vosotros AHHHHH!- gritó Vector y gritó y golpeó la puerta pero seguía sin poder traspasarla.

**[Le veo varias lagunas a la explicación de Vector:**

**1\. Él no organizó la pelea entre Knuckles y Espio, fue Rouge. Si os acordáis, tuvo un hijo con Knuckles pero se acostó con Espio para intentar cargárselo a él, así que los dos se vieron heridos en su orgullo de macho. Aunque sí que es verdad que fue Vector quien se lo contó a Knuckles, lo cual lo convierte solo en un oportunista. No sé si el autor tenía esto planeado por entonces o sencillamente ha aprovechado lo que ya tenía escrito.**

**2\. Hasta donde nosotros sabemos, ni Knuckles ni Espio estaban interesados es ser capitanes del Equipo de Fútbol. De hecho, solo Espio quería jugar en el equipo.**

**3\. Si el objetivo de Vector era que uno de los dos muriese durante la pelea, en realidad consiguió lo que quería. Kuckles no murió pero se convirtió en un bebé, así que a efectos prácticos el resultado es el mismo: no podía quitarle la capitanía del equipo. Y Espio ahora es padre, así que tampoco tiene todo el tiempo libre del mundo.**

**4\. ¿De dónde demonios sacó el robot de Charmy Bee? ¿Y cuándo lo consiguió? Porque aquí nos está dando a entender que actuó justo después de la pelea, pero tuvo que hacerlo muy rápido porque unos minutos después Sonic fue a liberar a Charmy.**

**5\. ¿De qué le sirve matar a Charmy si su objetivo era quitarse de en medio a Knuckles y Espio?]**

-¿De dónde sacaste un robot de Charmy? ¿Está Eggman involucrado? ¡Esto puede arruinar las cosas para siempre, no lo sabes!- le dijo Sonic de vuelta a Vector como un barco enviándole un mensaje a otro barco **[Déjalo, si es que no te sale]**.

-Cuando empiezas a hacer crímenes, te vuelves oscuro, ¡y yo ahora me he vuelto más oscuro que Shadow! ¡He hecho amigos en Al Qaeda y ellos me hicieron un robot Charmy usando la tecnología de Osama Ben Laden **[JA JA JA JA]**! ¡Era a prueba de balas e iba a matar primero a Knuckles y entonces a Espio en el hospital y entonces quizá a todos vosotros si hubiese querido pero tú lo fastidiaste todo, puto idiota, AHHHHHH **[En realidad fue Tails quien detuvo al robot]**!- Vector golpeó en la puerta tan fuerte que realmente se empezó a romper.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- dijo Knuckles Jr.- ¡Podemos llamar a la policía! ¡Simplemente salgamos de aquí y pongámonos a salvo **[Eso es lo que tendríais que haber hecho desde el minuto uno]**!- Entonces Sonic y Knuckles **[Jr]** salieron corriendo de la casa pero justo cuando estaban haciendo eso, Vector atravesó la puerta y saltó como un aligator **[Los aligátores no pueden saltar]** hacia Sonic y Kuckles Jr y los golpeó contra el suelo y aterrizó sobre ellos.

-¡Ahora os mataré justo como hice con Charmy!- dijo Vector y abrió su boca realmente grande para morder sus cuerpos. Pero todo de pronto algo salió del cielo y los cogió y Vector fue dejado allí en el suelo pareciendo un perdedor adolescente.

-Ahora estamos en el aire,- dijo Tails **[Madre mía, que este hombre ha sentido que su amado estaba en peligro y se ha arriesgado para salvarle]**.- ¡Os he rescatado!- Tails estaba usando sus colas voladoras para volar y estaba sujetando a Sonic que estaba sujetando a Knuckles Jr. ¿Eran como un helicóptero **[No]**?

-¡Cómo! ¿Cómo has sabido que estábamos aquí?- dijo Sonic, que estaba muy impactado de estar en esta situación.

-Revisé el robot de Charmy y descubrí que era de Al Qaeda y entré en la base de datos del gobierno y descubrí que Vector era amigo de Al Qaeda,- dijo Tails, el inteligente amigo de Sonic **[No le llames "amigo de Sonic" cuando ha sido él quien lo ha hecho prácticamente todo: encontró y detuvo al robot asesino mientras Sonic descansaba, no ha necesitado a un bebé con poderes premonitorios para encontrar al culpable y, de paso, les ha salvado el culo]**.

-¡Pero pensaba que estabas enfadado conmigo!- dijo Sonic, con un sonido cuestionante **[Pues a mí me parece que está exclamando]**.

-Estoy harto de estar enfadado contigo. Volvemos a ser mejores amigos **[Su amor es puro e inquebrantable]**.- Dijo Tails.

-¡Mola, ahora vamos a por Vector!- dijo Sonic. Por ahora estaban encima de las nubes, que es muy alto.- ¡Vuela hacia abajo y le arrancaré la cara de una patada **[¿Tú crees que sí? Te recuerdo que lo máximo que has conseguido hasta ahora ha sido que eyacule]**!

Tails voló rápido hacia abajo y Sonic se agarró a Kunckles Jr realmente fuerte. Sonic tenía su pierna fuera para patear y fueron hacia abajo más deprisa que una estrella fugaz siendo disparada por una pistola **[Déjalo, tío, no te humilles más]**. Fueron hacia abajo de vuelta al suelo donde estaba Vector y patearon la cara de Vector. La cabeza de Vector casi giró porque le pegaron muy fuerte, pero ahora estaba en el suelo.- ¡Tails! ¡Haz eso una vez más!- dijo Sonic.

Tails voló hacia arriba y entonces Sonic reveló sus pelotas **[NO, SONIC, ESO NO ES TAN BUENA IDEA COMO TÚ CREES] **incluso aunque podía ver casi el país entero desde allí arriba. No le importaba porque esto era más importante. Sonic se rascó las pelotas y sujetó a Knuckles Jr mientras Tails volaba hacia abajo rápido de nuevo. Las pelotas de Sonic se arrastraban por detrás de él en el cielo y entonces cayeron hasta el fondo del suelo y las pelotas enfermas de Sonic golpearon justo en la cara de Vector **[1. Si el contagio es tan sencillo, entonces tu médico y la mitad de las personas a las que conoces ya deberían estar muertas. 2. Muy atentos porque su objetivo no es detener a Vector, sino matarlo. 3. Teniendo en cuenta que se han lanzado en picado desde una gran altura, creo que Sonic se acaba de castrar él solo]**.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó Vector mientras las pelotas de Sonic le golpeaban dentro de la boca y nariz y ojos como una bolsa de plástico llena de pudín **[Asqueroso]**. Vector miró al cielo y puso cara de gilipollas por última vez y entonces se convirtió en piedra y entonces se convirtió en polvo y ahora estaba muerto **[Joder, eso ha sido instantáneo]**.

-Puedo estar contento por una vez de que mis pelotas sean muy venenosas,- dijo Sonic mientras miraba a la montaña de polvo que era Vector antes de que muriese y entrecerró un poco los ojos.- Está muerto y ahora todo el mundo está bien **[1. Menos el pobre Charmy. 2. Insisto en que no era necesario matarle]**.

-Gracias a Dios,- les dijo Knuckles Jr.- Esto ha sido demasiado excitante para una noche.

-Miradlo por el lado positivo,- les dijo Tails.- ¡Dos de los peores maricones adolescentes del Instituto están muertos **[No me gusta que te juntes con Sonic, es una mala influencia]**!

-Sí, ahora todo está arreglado,- dijo Sonic **[No]**.

Se llevaron el cuerpo de Charmy con ellos **[¿Cómo? ¿En una bolsa? Porque os recuerdo que está descuartizado]** pero no el de Vector (que ahora era una montaña de polvo) porque pensaron que no merecía que fuesen majos con él. Entonces fueron a casa para estar listos para la escuela mañana **[Han encontrado muerto a uno de sus amigos y matado a otro, pero ellos se van a dormir tranquilamente. Lo mejor es que las familias de ambos jamás sabrán qué ha pasado]** y Sonic pensó, "Todavía hay más problemas con los que lidiar en el Instituto. Esto no ha acabado, especialmente no para mí."


	19. Capítulo 19: El anillo dorado

**Capítulo 19.**

Capítulo 19: Prostituta Secreta

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 19

Ahora era un nuevo día de escuela y Sonic fue derecho a la escuela. Sonic llevaba a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr en su mochila porque los seguía teniendo después de explicarle a Knuckles qué había pasado ayer. Sonic se rascó las pelotas durante el camino, y se estaban poniendo peor **[Con el golpe que les diste ayer, no me extraña]**.

-Parecéis carne estropeada,- le dijo Sonic a sus pelotas. Sonis llegó a la escuela y la primera cosa que hizo fue llevar la cabeza muerta de Charmy al Club de Teatro **[¿Qué? ¿Estás loco o qué demonios te pasa?]**, porque esa era la cosa favorita de Charmy, y Sonic pensó que a Charmy Le gustaría si usaban su cara para hacer una máscara para la siguiente obra ahora que está muerto **[Tienes unas ideas MUY preocupantes]**. Entonces Sonic cogió el resto del cuerpo de Charmy y lo puso en un cubo de basura para que así nadie lo mirase e intentase encontrarlo y pudiese estar a salvo y solo **[¿Y no sería mucho más lógico y elegante entregarle el cadáver a su familia, por ejemplo?]**.

Sonic fue a su primera clase y su segunda clase e incluso a su tercera clase y tal y fue a almorzar, donde estaban sus amigos.

-Hey tíos,- les dijo Sonic.

-Hey Sonic,- dijo Espio.- Estoy de vuelta del hospital. ¿Dónde están Charmy y Vector?

-Bueno, están muertos **[Así, con delicadeza]**,- dijo Sonic.- Vector mató a Charmy y nosotros metamos a Vector, así que ahora ambos están muertos. Vector era un tío malo, así que no estaremos en problemas **[Las cosas no funcionan así]**.

-Sa,- dijo Tails.- No volverán nunca más para almorzar. Yo rescaté a Sonic y Knuckles Jr.

-Oh, es verdad, ¿dónde están Knuckles (mi bebé con Rouge) y Knuckles Jr **[Eso es lo que te preocupan tus hijos]**?- le dijo Espio a Sonic y Tails.

-Están aquí mismo, allá te van,- dijo Sonic y Sonic le dio los dos bebés a Espio. Qué descanso. Sonic estaba cansado de tener que cuidar a bebés que ni siquiera eran suyos **[Con "cuidar" supongo que te refieres a meterlos en tu mochila, grabarles en actitudes sexuales y llevar a uno de ellos contigo a detener a un asesino]**. Es bueno que Sonic tenga los mejores principios de todos los estudiantes del Unstituto porque cualquier otra persona seguramente no hubiese cuidado bien de ellos **[Pues no quiero saber cómo es cuidarlos mal]**.

-Hey caraculo,- dijo Shadow.- ¡Es mi trabajo cometer crímenes!- Entonces Shadow se rió y le chocó los cinco a Sonic por hacer un buen trabajo. Sonic era el mejor.

-Por favor explícale a Silver lo que ha pasado,- le dijo Sonic a Shadow.

-Vale, se lo explicaré. Desearía que estuviese en la misma pausa para el almuerzo que nosotros pero no **[Las pausas para las comidas suelen ser iguales para todo el mundo, incluso en la cárcel]**,- dijo Shadow, de un modo explicativo.

-Yo no le chocaría los cinco a Sonic **[Hombre, por fin una persona sensata en esta historia]**,- dijo Tails.- ¡Sus pelotas están llenas de veneno y es fácil cogerlo!

-¡TailS!- gritó Sonic.

-Así que es cierto, realmente tienes un problema de pelota,- dijo Espio.- No pasa nada Sonic, otras personas tienen problemas y tus pelotas son iguales que las suyas.

-Vale, pero esto es diferente y malo y solo se está poniendo más peor **[Y el hecho de que tú te las rasques continuamente y ni te laves las manos seguro que tampoco ayuda]**,- dijo Sonic, con una voz preocupante.- ¡Como sea!

-Casi es verano **[Sutil cambio de tema]**,- dijo Tails.- ¡Eso significa que el Instituto terminará pronto!

-¡Guay, sa!- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo porque así era más fácil **[Para ti]**. Entonces todo el mundo fue a diferentes clases. Tails fue a su clase de listo en la que estaba con Cream, pero Cream estaba de pie fue ra de la clase, a donde fue Tails.

-Cream, estás fuera de la clase, ¿por qué?- le dijo Tails a Cream.

-¡No lo has oído! Charmy está muerto y eso me relaja mucho porque ahora ya no tengo que romper con él **[Además de cobarde, mala persona]**. ¡Ahora podemos convertirnos en verdadero NoVio y NoVia!- le dijo Cream a Tails, en el pasillo fuera.

-Pero, ahora tenemos clase,- le dijo Tails a Cream.

-¡Olvida la clase, listillo **[Y, encima, mala influencia]**!- dijo Cream gritantemente. Cream tiró de la mano de Tails hasta que todo su cuerpo se movió y le metió dentro de un armario **[Claro, porque Tails todavía no le ha confesado su amor a Sonic] **en la escuela. Era lo suficientemente grande por dentro como para sexar es de lo que Tails se dio cuenta. Cream echó el pestillo y se quitó toda la ropa **[Esta mujer va por faena]**. Tails estaba muy impactado pero miró su cuerpo sexy parecía un hermoso hombre desnudo con vagina **[Esto nos confirma que a Tails le gustan los hombres]**. Cream se sacó su vagini y se la enseñó a Tails y él se volvió loco **[Yo también me volvería loca si viese a una mujer sacándose la vagina]**. Su pene se puso duro como una impresora **[¿Qué?] **porque su vagina parecía un plato combinado **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡M-mola tu vagina!- gritó Tails, perdiendo su serenidad porque estaba nervioso y excitado de faltar a clase y tener sexo con Cream por primera vez. Tails se sacó todo su pene y pelotas que ya estaban listos y saltó directo dentro de sus partes de solo con invitación. Tails saltó arriba y abajo con su pene dentro de ella aplaudiendo como un chico adolescente y agitando sus puños en el aire como en las películas de Rocky **[A mí un tío se me pone así y creo que me muero de la vergüenza ajena]** y Cream estaba contenta porque ella tampoco era una experta en el amor **[Querrás decir sexo]**. El pene de Tails continuó haciéndose más grande y la vagina de Cream estaba ya casi totalmente llena de su pene **[Me encanta que este hombre no haya visto una sola película porno en su vida y se monte sus propias fantasías de cómo funciona el sexo]**.

-¡Haz más sitio! ¡Tenemos compañía!- gritó Tails y entonces fue capaz de meter también sus pelotas, bajo su pene **[¿Qué?]**. Tails metió tantos genitales dentro de Cream **[¿Cuántos tiene?]** que parecían un sofá puesto bocajabo en su vagina **[¿QUÉ?]**. Tails sacudió alrededor como loco y Cream estaba golpeando con sus manos y orejas dentro de las puertas y materiales de limpieza en el armario. Entonces Cream estaba ahora intentando hacerle incluso más empoderado de sexo tirando de su tetas lo suficientemente lejos como para tocar su cara como dos grandes ositos de goma derritiéndose en su cuerpo **[¿¡QUÉ!?]**.

-¡Come de estas!- gritó Cream y su voz se estaba rompiendo como un muñeco parlante que tenía una de sus pilas casi gastada y mi hermano le tiró encima zumo así que ya no funcionaba bien. Tails chupó en sus tetitas mientras su pene seguía dentro de ella y sacó toda esa cosa como si estuviese comiendo yogurt solo con su boca **[Espero que "esa cosa" sea un pezón y que no esté mamando de verdad]** y eso le sobrecargó con sexo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Lista?- le gritó Tails a Cream. Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, Tails empezó a agitar sus colas voladoras y voló con su pene todavía dentro de ella y apuntando con su pene hacia arriba así que ella se levantó y ahora estaba encajada contra el techo **[Esto me está haciendo demasiada gracia, lo siento]**.- Estoy a punto de hacer mi semen, ¡prepárate!- dijo Tails alto sobre el sonido de sus propias colas estaban haciendo. Tails voló sus colas incluso más fuerte y Cream fue empujada dentro del techo de metal tan fuerte que hizo una abolladura **[¡Que la vas a matar!]**, y entonces el pene de Tails disparó un galón de su propia Sopa de Almejas de Nueva Inglaterra en su vagina a estrenar. Se llenó y salipicó mucho en el suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Tails ralentizó la velocidad de sus colas y su pene se hizo más pequeño y lo mismo pasó con la vagina de ella, y a ambos les faltaba el aliento.

-¡Ahora somos Verdadero NoVio y NoVia **[Y probablemente ella esté embarazada]**!- dijo Cream, y abrazó a Tails. Tails estaba muy contento e impactado de haberse convertido en Verdadero NoVio y NoVia antes de que Sonic lo hiciese con Amy. Cream se puso de nuevo la ropa y se fue **[Qué romántico]** y Tails también se puso la suya. Entonces miró a su pene y vio un anillo dorado en él **[1. Si se acababa de poner la ropa, ¿cómo se ha visto el pene? 2. Eso es de no lavarse]**.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Un gran anillo dorado?- dijo Tails, y se quitó el brazalete del pene.- ¿Por qué estaba en la vagina de Cream **[¿No crees que ella debería haber notado que lo tenía dentro? Y tú también lo habrías sentido]**?- Pensó en ello y como era listo, recordó dónde había visto esa cosa.

Al final de la escuela, Tails corrió a Sonic privadamente y dijo,

-¡Sonic! ¡Sonic! ¡Mira!

-¿Qué es eso?- le dijo Sonic a Tails.- ¡Un gran anillo dorado! ¡Guay, vendámoslo por dinero!

-¡No!- le dijo Tails a Sonic.- Es el brazalete de Amy, ¡y lo he encontrado en la vagina de Cream!

-¿Qué?- le dijo Sonic a Tails.- ¿Cómo se metió esto ahí?- Cogió el anillo y lo sostuvo.

-Solo se me ocurre una cosa,- le dijo Tails a Tails.- No intento sugerirte esto y decir que está siendo una mala NoVia, pero quizá Amy le estaba dando a Cream sexo de mano **[Me parece una conclusión un poco precipitada]**.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña!- le gritó Sonic a Tails.- Pero eso es lo único que tiene sentido. ¡Amy me ha puesto los cuernos **[Bueno, entonces estáis empatados]**! ¡Esa mujer descarriada! ¡Ella, ella es una concubina y una puta!- Sonic se enfadó más de lo que Tails le había visto enfadarse jamás y se fue corriendo rápido.

Sonic no sabía a dónde estaba corriendo, y para ser sincero, no estaba corriendo a ninguna parte. Estaba corriendo en un círculo realmente grande alrededor de la ciudad y llorando y gritando porque Amy poniéndole los cuernos le hacía sentir peor que nada **[Este es la mismo tío que no dudó en hacerle sexo oral a una señora casi desconocida y que pensó que su novia no podría enfadarse porque le dejaría engañarle a cambio]**. Sonic corrió en círculos durante horas hasta que salieron todos sus sentimientos y estaba cansado de correr y triste y enfadado y sentimientos que son difíciles de decir qué son. Paró y dijo,

-Solo hay una cosa que puede hacer mejor esta situación. Tengo que ir a decirle a Amy que lo sé **[Esa no es una muy buena idea porque, para empezar, la vas a acusar sin pruebas sólidas y, además, en cuanto la veas vas a estallar]**. Quizá diga que lo siente.

Sonic volvió al Instituto y hacia la habitación de detención **[¿Todavía están allí encerradas por haber usado el baño de los chicos?]**. El guardia de seguridad estaba de pie fuera, pero Sonic usó su velocidad Sonic para correr hacia él y golpearle tan fuerte en la garganta que se le cerró durante un rato y se volvió inconsciente **[1. PODRÍAS HABERLE MATADO, INCONSCIENTE DE LOS COJONES. 2. Ya me dirás qué culpa tiene ese pobre señor de lo esté pasando en tu vida amorosa. 3. Deberían detenerte por agresión]**. Sonic cogió una llave de su cosa de llaves **[La palabra que buscas es "llavero"] **y abrió la puerta de la habitación de detención y vio a Amy y Rouge en el rincón.

Amy y Rouge estaban ambas durmiendo, y parecían realmente delgadas y hambrientas **[Las familias de estas chicas deberían protestar por las tácticas militares desproporcionadas que se usan para castigar a sus hijas]**. Hacía que sus tetas pareciesen más grandes y además parecían a pasos de la muerte. Ahora habían estado en detención durante días y no habían comido o bebido en absoluto **[Entonces, ¿Cream ha llevado ese brazalete en la vagina durante todo ese tiempo sin darse cuenta? Vuestro caso se desmorona por momentos]**. Sonic miró a Amy y se sintió mal por ella.

-Sería tan fácil tener sexo con ella ahora **[Eres lo puto peor]**,- dijo Sonic tras su cara, en su cabeza, no en voz alta.- Podríamos convertirnos en Verdadero NoVio y NoVia y haría como que nada de esto ha pasado **[1. Si ella no participa en el sexo, dudo mucho que seáis verdaderos nada. 2. Eso es violación. 3. Sigues teniendo una enfermedad mortal, degenerado]**.- Sonic pensó en ello un poco e incluso le dio a su regordete pene azul un meneo arriba y abajo como una pelota de béisbol en un calcetín **[AS-QUE-RO-SO]**.- Pero no, realmente no seríamos verdaderos. No cuando me ha puesto los cuernos **[Y tú a ella]**.- Sonic se preparó para despertar a Amy y enseñarle el su brazalete.


	20. Capítulo 20: El malote

**Capítulo 20.**

Capítulo 20: Nuevo Sonic

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Estoy muy contento porque ahora es verano ahora! ¡WooHoo! ¡He terminado la escuela por este año, pero allá voy 8º **[¿El autor tiene 12 años? Eso explica algunas cosas, pero también me da miedo en lo que se va a convertir cuando crezca]**! Además, estaré fuera por vaceciones la próxima semana, así que no podré escribir otro capítulo hasta después de que vuelva de estar de vaceciones. ¡Lo siento!

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 20

-Despierta,- le dijo Sonic a Amy mientras la pateaba un poco en el suelo **[Eres despreciable, Sonic]**, donde estaba tumbada, pareciendo una mujer muerta, pero no estaba realmente muerta.- Despierta.- Amy abrió sus ojos y parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, y entonces se incorporó un poco.

-¿Sonic?- dijo con una voz como una persona que está viviendo pobremente.- ¿Eres… tú?- Amy parecía muy vieja y muerta por estar en detención. Parecía que no había comido ni bebido nada en una semana.

-Sí, lo soy, ahora escucha,- le dijo Sonic enfadadamente a Amy que seguía en el suelo mirando hacia arriba mientras parecía muriente.- ¿Sábes dónde he encontrado esto?- Sonic sostuvo el gran brazalete de oro de Amy de su mano que no estaba llevando, así que debía ser suyo.

-¿Qué?- le dijo Amy a Sonic, pareciendo confusa y cansada.- Eso… es… mío… ¿dónde… has… encontrado eso?- Amy tosió y sonó como los niños enfermos de África **[¿Qué compasión y principios le puedo pedir a Sonic si su autor es capaz de escribir cosas como esta?]**.

-Wow, idiota, te acabo de preguntar eso,- le dijo Sonic a Amy de un modo enfadado y molesto.- ¿Así que no vas a contarme dónde estaba este brazalete?

-No… lo… sé…- le dijo Amy a Sonic con una voz que sonaba rota.

-Estaba dentro de la vagina de Cream, allí estaba,- le dijo Sonic a Amy.- ¡Por qué estaba tu joyería en la vagina de otra chica!- gritó Sonic.

-Yo… Yo…- dijo Amy, intentando decir lo que quería, en respuesta a Sonic.

-¡Dime que lo sientes!- le gritó Sonic a Amy.

-No… Sonic… Yo…- dijo Amy todavía de un modo lento como muriéndose como así.

-¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡Si no vas a decir que lo sientes por haber puesto los cuernos conmigo en la vagina de otra chica, entonces hemos TERMINADO!- gritó Sonic, con toda su furia saliendo de su boca como un tren lleno de espadas. Sonic estaba además no se había dado cuenta siquiera de que estaba llornado, que salía de sus ojos.

-¡Sonic!... no…- dijo Amy como un alfeñique pero antes de que pudiese decir el resto de las palabras Sonic salió corriendo de la habitación de detención y cerró la puerta detrás de él así que seguían allí dentro, y no las rescató.

**[Varias cosas que decir sobre este intercambio tan desagradable:**

**1\. No me ha gustado nada tener que traducir algo así. El autor estaba describiendo a propósito una situación en la que Sonic tenía todo el poder y Amy solo era una niña indefensa en sus manos. Me ha parecido vomitivo.**

**2\. Este es el motivo por el que no es muy buena idea ir a hablar con tu pareja de una supuesta infidelidad: vas a empezar a gritar y no le vas a dejar explicarse (si es que hay algo que explicar).**

**3\. Puedo llegar a entender que Sonic no quiera ayudar a Amy por despecho, pero ya me dirás qué culpa tiene Rouge]**

Sonic corrió tan rápido como pudo a su casa y dio un portazo detrás de él y gritó dentro de su cama y lloró y le dio puñetazos a cosas y estaba simplemente muy sensible. Sonic no podía soportar todo el dolor de ser trasionado por su NoVia **[¿Y que hay del dolor que le has provocado a ella?]**, la persona con la que un día iba a ir y casarse con ella y tener hijos con ella y vivir en una casa con ella y estar juntos con ella. Sonic sabía que no era justo que esto pudiese pasar y que además tuviese la enfermedad más mortal del mundo y acabaría muriendo antes que todos los demás **[No antes que Charmy y Vector]**. Se cortó las muñecas un poco pero no lo hizo mucho porque era peligroso **[Tu estupidez sí que es peligrosa]**, como dijeron en la presentación en la escuela.

Sonic lloró tan fuerte que se quedó dormido, y entonces se despertó un ratito después y se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. No quería verle nunca más **[¿A quién? ¿A ti mismo o al espejo?]**, porque eso era todo sobre él siendo arruinado por otras personas **[Claro, porque tú no has hecho NADA mal]**, incluso aunque él era el más majo con todos **[¿Tú crees?]**. Sonic rebuscó en sus cajones y sacó un tinte de pelo negro **[1. ¿Por qué tenías tinte de pelo negro? 2. Ay, que se nos está volviendo emo]**. Sonic llenó la bañera con su tinte y parecía un portal a Mundo Malvado, y entonces se dio un baño en ella, y cuando salió, todo su pelaje era negro. Ya no había más azul en él en ninguna parte. Parecía Shadow, pero solo parecido. Sonic se miró en el espejo otra vez ahora que ya no era azul. No dijo nada sino que solo se miró a sí mismo y parecía enfadado, pero no consigo mismo, sino con todos los demás **[Vale, ¿me puedes explicar qué te han hecho "todos los demás"? Porque puede que Amy y Cream no se hayan portado muy bien contigo, de acuerdo, pero no sé por qué incluyes al resto]**.

Entonces, Sonic saltó a continuación por la ventana de su dormitorio en lugar de dar la vuelta y bajar y usar la puerta delantera **[Es malote]**. Era malo, como algo que Shadow haría. Sonic corrió a la tienda de tatuajes, y miró sus tatuajes **[1. Estás cubierto de pelo, no sé dónde pretendes hacerte el tatuaje. 2. Como no te lo hagas con tinta blanca, nadie te lo va a ver]**. Todos eran gay. No vio ninguno que quisiese, pero entonces fue al hombre de tatuaje y le amenazó hasta que le dejó entrar en la trastienda secreta de tatuajes gratis.

Había un montón de tatuajes malos guay en la trastienda, como unos cons pistolas y cigarillos y motos y dedos de en medio y también con algunas palabrotas en ellos, pero Sonic supo cuál quería finalmente cuando lo vio. Sonic se hizo "A LA MIERDA LAS CHICAS" tatuado justo sobre su pecho porque estaba harto de ser destrozado por chicas como Amy y Cream, que dejó a Amy entrar en su vagina así que también era la culpa de ella. Sonic corrió de vuelta a casa y esperó al día siguiente, pateando y golpeando cosas todo el tiempo como un Tío Duro **[1. Me gustaría saber de dónde has sacado el dinero para el tatuaje. 2. Estaría bien saber qué opina tu madre de todo esto. 3. Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho]**.

Ahora era el siguiente día de Insitituto, y el nuevo Sonic Negro fue a la escuela, pareciendo un hombre negro enfadado **[¿Ya empezamos?]** en lugar de un hombre azul majo como era cualquier otro día. Este era un nuevo Sonic, y mejor que todo el mundo tuviese cuidado porque está harto del mundo. Shadow estaba caminando en el pasillo y vio a Sonic.

-¡Hey Sonic!- le dijo Shadow a Sonic.- ¿Qué pasa con tu nuevo pelaje negro?

-No me hables,- dijo Sonic con una voz más oscura que Shadow cuando estaba cometiendo crímenes. Sonaba muy enfadado.

-¿Qué estás intentado copiar de mí ahora?- Shadow se rió y sonrió, diciéndole esto a Sonic. Sonic le dedicó una mirada, y, casi como si ser negro le diese poderes, Sonic le dio un puñetazo a Shadow justo en la boca, en su cara, y Shadow salió volando a través de la habitación y golpeó el muro y estaba todo ensangrentado **[Mira, puedo entender este rebote infanti, pero no comprendo por qué le haces daño a un amigo que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada]**. Sonic continuó caminando como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero otras personas estaban mirando y ahora volviendose asustadas del nuevo Sonic Negro.

Sonic fue a todas sus clases pero no habló con nadie. Incluso la Señorita Lección y otros profesores parecían asuatados de Sonic, porque ahora daba miedo. Sin embargo Sonic hizo algunas cosas, como meter a un adolescente idiota en su taquilla, y entonces pegarle un puñetazo a un estudiante que tenía Autismo por reirse de él **[En realidad no veo tantas diferencias con el Sonic normal. Ahora solo se está dejando llevar, pero mala persona ya era desde un principio]**. Sin embargo, Sonic no fue al almuerzo, simplemente fue fuera donde no había nadie y se mastebó en su pene y pensó en sus pensamientos enfadados, que eran como abejas gingantes, volando por ahí en llamas. Entonces salió Tails **[Solo su amor puede salvarle]**.

-Sonic, te he estado buscando y te he encontrado, por qué no estás en el almuerzo,- le dijo Tails a Sonic, que estaba sentado en una cosa curvada.- ¿Por qué?

-Déjame… déjame solo,- le dijo Sonic a Tails en el modo enfadado como antes.

-¿Estás enfadado?- le dijo Tails a Sonic.

-¡Te he dicho que me DEJES!- le gritó Sonic a Tails, y le tiró una roca. La roca no le dio a Tails y Tails se acercó a Sonic.

-No, Sonic, tú eres mi mejor amigo,- le dijo Tails a Sonic.- ¿Dime qué está pasando? ¿Por qué eres negro **[Hombre, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber qué le pasa]**?

Sonic parecía enfadado y frustrado, pero se apacigüó un poco y se abrió a Tails como un libro abriéndose.

-Vale… esa puta Amy, que no es mi NoVia nunca más, no me dice lo siento, así que rompí con ella,- le dijo Sonic a Tails, pero Sonic no estaba mirando a Tails y estaba mirando al suelo.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Pánico!- le dio Tails a Sonic. Sin embargo, él estaba mirando a Sonic.

-No, ya lo he superado **[Sí, se te nota]**. Ahora soy diferente. He aprendido sobre el mundo **[¿Cuándo?] **y no soy tan estúpido y feliz como solía ser **[Sonic, hijo mío, que llevas menos de 24 horas con este "nuevo tú", cálmate]**. Ahora soy negro.- le dijo Sonic a Tails, sonando todavía enfadado incluso aunque estaba hablando con Tails.

-Oh, vale…- dijo Tails, sonando triste y decepcionadín.- Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Espio también estaba preocupado por ti. También dijo que Kunckles podía fallar el Insituto porque ahora es un bebé y lo está teniendo muy complicado en sus clases como un bebé. Te he comprado un sándwich **[Ese sándwich es una representación física del amor de Tails]**.- Tails le dio el sándwich a Sonic, y se lo comió como un rinoceronte maticando una bolsa de humanos **[¿Qué?]**, y cuando terminó el sándwich, empezó la siguiente clase y Sonic y Tails fueron al resto de sus clases.

Entonces Sonic se fue a casa al final del día y se tumbó en la cama y miró arriba.

-Que les jodan a todos,- pensó Sonic, dentro de su cabeza, no diciéndolo en voz alta.- Que le jodan al mundo… Voy a morir y nadie se preocupa por mí… **[No te hagas el dramas que ya has visto que tus amigos sí te quieren]**\- Sonic simplemente se quedó tumbado y pensó y entonces hizo ejercicio para volverse grande y fuerte.

Sonic se sentó al final, cansado y sudoroso pero ahora fuerte **[Todo el mundo sabe que haciendo ejercicio una sola vez ya te pones fortísimo]**.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- pensó Sonic.- Espera… Amy y Rouge salen de detención mañana…

Sonic miró su cuerpo delante de él y entonces dijo,

-Voy a hacer que esa puta lo pague **[OH, NO]**.

**[Antes de despedirnos, me gustaría aconsejaros que, si alguna vez estáis en una situación similar a la Sonic, no seáis tan tontos como él. La chica o el chico que os haya hecho daño no merece que pongáis vuestra vida patas arriba y la gente que os quiere sufrirá por vosotros]**


	21. Capítulo 21: Nuestro héroe

**Capítulo 21.**

Capítulo 21: Malvado y Malo

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Wow, estoy de vuelta. Veo que me he ganado unos cuantos haters mientras estaba fuera dejando malas críticas, pero solo para que todos los sepáis, esta historia está calificada como M y es solo para AUDIENCIA MADURA. Solo porque no pilles o entiendas material adulto no significa que puedas juzgarlo **[1. Si haces pública tu historia estás exponiéndote a que otras personas opinen sobre ella, la vida es así. 2. Me da hasta pena pensar que realmente crees que esto que escribes puede ser "adulto"]**, así que seguid odiando haters porque voy a terminar esta historia porque es muy popular. Si dejas críticas majas, ¡gracias!

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 21

Sonic se despertó fuera de su cama y en el suelo y seguía estando enfadado **[No me extraña; dormir en el suelo debe de ser muy incómodo]**. Ahora Sonic era Sonic Negro, y tenía un tatuaje **[Yo también tengo tatuajes y no voy por ahí haciéndome la "oscura"]**. Sonic se preparó para la escuela poniéndose cosas que daban miedo como cadenas y collares de pinchos que le hacían parecer malo **[Yo solía vestirme así en el instituto, pero mi intención no era parecer "mala"]**, y fue al Instituto. Sonic fue a sus clases pero no hizo lo que le decían que hicese en las clases. No habló con nadie y en lugar de eso, fue sobre el ordenador y miró vídeos de cigarillos y cuchillos **[Este chaval es tontísimo]**.

Entonces Sonic llegó cerca de la cafetería, que es donde estaban almorzando, amigos de Sonic. Sonic solo miró dentro desde fuera mientras todo el mundo estaba dentro y nadie estaba fuera, solo Sonic, como un muñeco de nieve vivo que mira por tu ventana en Navidad **[¿Qué dices?]**. Sonic vio a Amy y Rouge pareciendo todavía delagadas pero ahora comiendo comida de un modo muy contento. Sonic podía oirlas hablar **[Dudo mucho que puedas escuchar una conversación con el ruido general, y menos desde fuera]**.

-¡Wow, estoy tan contenta de que estemos fuera de detención!- le dijo Amy a Rouge.

-¡Sí, gracias a Silver hemos escapado de detención **[¿Eso no hará que os castiguen durante más tiempo? ¿Y no se suponía que hoy os dejaban salir de todas formas?]**!- le dijo Rouge a Amy.

Parecía que Silver había hecho la cosa de héroe que hacer, y había salvado a Amy y Rouge de detención, y ahora estaban fuera **[Sí, gracias, ya lo había entendido]**. Sin embargo Sonic no estaba contento por ello, siendo negro.

-Putas trasnochadas,- le dijo Sonic a la ventana al lado de la puerta por la que estaba mirando dentro de la Cafertería desde fuera. Sonic vio a Tails y Espio y a toda la otra gente acercarse a Amy y Rouge riéndose y sonriendo con los que solía salir antes de volverse negro, y se enfadó y se puso triste y se marchó.

Sonic caminó por la zona de comida de la cafetería, que era una habitación diferente pero pegada a la cafetería, donde allí había una puerta separada que podía llevarte a esta parte, donde se hacía la comida. Sonic entró y miró dentro y la Señora del Amuerzo estaba allí dando comida a todos los adolescentes, y miró a Sonic y pareció sorprendida por el aspecto que tenía ahora con pelaje negro y tatuaje, pero entonces lo superó y le dijo hola y sonrió. Sonic miró hacia otro lado y siguió caminando, y detrás de él la Señora del Almuerzo parecía triste y decepcionada y preocupada.

Sonic se marchó de la escuela complemtamente, lo cual es realmente malo y te meterá en grandes problemas **[¿Me va a meter en problemas a mí? ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!]**, y fue al Restarante Chino. Sonic pidió alguna Comida China y se la comió. Y con su comida venía una mágica galleta de la fortuna, donde hay un trozo de papel dentro con una fortuna mágica en él que cuenta el futuro. Sonic abrió la galleta y se comió la galleta pero guardó el papel, y decía, "No tendrás amigos si eres negro **[El racismo se intensifica]**". Sonic pensó en lo que decía y se preguntó qué podía significar, y qué podía signicar para él, porque siempre era tan misterioso leer esas galletas y sus mensajes **[Pues al cocinero solo le ha faltado salir de la cocina y pegarte dos bofetadas a ver si se te pasa la tontería]**.

Después Sonic volvió a la escuela y se perdió una de su clases pero fue a la siguiente, pero de camino al Instituto el hombre del vestíbulo intentó detenerle, pero Sonic le golpeó directamente en la cara tan fuerte que casi murió y pasó de él **[A estas alturas ya deberías estar en casa expulsado y con un juicio pendiente]**. Sonic terminó su día de escuela y entonces fue a casa y golpeó cosas, dejando agujeros en todo lo cual mostraba que ahora era más fuerte que todos **[Y su madre sin tomar cartas en el asunto]**. Sonic también miró porno que no era como normalmente hacía, ahora con cosas como Africanos y dragones **[¿Qué?]**. Sonic se estaba volviendo muy terrorífico **[Uy, sí, da un miedo…]**. Incluso aunque ahora era muy terrorífico ahora sin embargo, como Sonic Negro, sus pelotas seguían siendo las mismas y no se curaban.

Se hizo de noche en el mundo, pero Sonic no se fue a dormir como una persona normal. De hecho, cuando fuera estuvo realmente oscuro, Sonic salió de su habitación desde la ventana,y se marchó **[Le van a robar los riñones en cualquier momento]**. Como Sonic era negro ahora, nadie podía verle en la oscuridad a menos que buscases a Sonic pacíficamente fuerte, pero quién iba a hacer eso **[Yo ni siquiera he entendido qué es lo que hay que hacer para verle]**. Sonic se marchó y fue a un mal barrio y compró drogas como Marowana y se comió algunas y guardó el resto en el bolsillo **[1. ¿De dónde ha sacado el dinero para comprar drogas? 2. La marihuana no se come a no ser que la hornees]**. Ahora Sonic realmente había cambiado de ser uno con los mejores principios a los unos con los peores **[1. Sonic, hijo mío, que no llevas ni dos días con este nuevo tú. Deja de hacer el ridículo de una vez. 2. Insisto en que jamás ha tenido buenos principios]**, como un gaviota enfadándose porque no había ningún trozo de pan en el aparcamiento.

Sonic se fue del barrio malo a donde quería estar a continuación: la casa de Amy **[OH, NO]**. El cerebo de Sonic ahora estaba siendo controlado por drogas **[Ah, no. No intentes colarnos la agresión que seguro que vas a cometer como un producto de las drogas]**, y se estaba volviendo todavía peor que cuando era solo negro. Sonic fue a la ventana de Amy y miró dentro de ella y la vio durmiendo en su cama como un dvd no siendo usado **[¿Qué?]**. Su cabeza se llenó con ira, pero era de un modo que se estaba volviendo como contento y enfadado, y rió, como si quisiese hacerle algo malo. Sonic miró a su tatuaje, que decía "A LA MIERDA LAS CHICAS" y le recordó lo que ella le había hecho.

Sonic era tan malvado que atravesó la ventana de un puñetazo y corrió rápido directo hacia la cama de Amy, y ella empezó a despertarse un poco de estar en modo sueño. Sus ojos estaba simplemente parpadeando un poco y obviamente no podía ver bien en absoluto, y especialmente no podía ver a Sonic porque estaba oscuro y él ahora era negro, que era como comoflaje. Sonic simplemente le sonrió con una mirada malvada y justo cuando ella empezaba a abrir los ojos y ver sus blancos ojos sobre ella, la golpeó justo en la cara **[No me gusta NADA a dónde va esto]**. Amy estaba sintiendo ahora mucho dolor pero seguía confusa y sorprendida y quizá pensó que estaba pesadilleando. Pero no, era real, y el nuevo Sonic Negro drogado estaba a punto de darle una puta paliza.

-¡Que te jodan chica!- gritó, pero seguía sonriendo, y la golpeó más en la cara hasta que todos sus diendes fueron noqueados y era como una abuela que solo podía comer púdin y no filete. Ahora Amy estaba gritando y llorando pero le metió una cosa en la boca y no podía hacer nada. Estaba muy enfadado y bajo el poder de la Marowana **[Te repito que no intentes excusarte en las drogas; tú ya querías hacer esta barbaridad antes de tomarte nada]**, y la miró y parecía muy asustada y aterrada pero él seguía sonriendo y enfadado. La furia negra de Sonic estaba saliendo por sus puños con violencia.

Pero entonces todo de pronto, Amy pateó su pie hacia arriba y golpeó a Sonic directamente en las pelotas **[¡Muy bien, chica! ¡Así se hace!]**. Gracias a dios porque las matas estaban sobre el pie de Amy mientras hacía esto así que no tocó la pelota enferma de Sonic **[Le ha dado tan fuerte que le ha arrancado un testículo]**. Sin embargo a él le seguía doliendo mucho, y se cayó de su cama y le dolía haber sido golpeado en las pelotas, que es el punto más poderoso en un hombre así que duele mucho más porque es la super autopista de la información de tu cuerpo **[Esa "autopista" debería ser tu cerebro, pero supongo que esto explica por qué eres tan tonto]**. A le Sonic dolía tanto esto que era como un golpe a su cerebro, y todas las drogas se cayeron de su cerebro **[Eso no funciona así]**. De pronto Sonic miró a su alrededor, y vio que estaba en la habitación de Amy. Corrió hacia la cama como sabiendo lo que acababa de pasar pero preguntádose si había sido un sueño **[Insisto en que tú ya querías hacerle daño antes de tomar nada]**, como estaba pensando Amy pero no, pero no.

Sonic estaba tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Amy y ambos estaban perfectamente quieros como una pareja de bastones de caramelo, pero uno estaba sentado sobre un banco invisible sobre el otro. Sus ojos eran ambos muy grandes mientras la mirada el uno al otro, ambos asustados e impactados sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando **[De los dos la única que debe estar realmente aterrada es la pobre Amy, que ha sido agredida en mitad de la noche mientras dormía por el mismo tío que decía ser su novio hasta hace dos días]**. La boca de Amy estaba toda sangrienta y no había ningún diente en ella, como un agujero derecho a China pero en lugar de eso era a sus tetas y vagina **[La boca no está conectada con ninguna de esas dos cosas]**. Sonic y Amy no dijeron nada tampoco.

Sonic de pronto pareció triste y asustado, y salió de su cama y retroceció por un lado de la habitación y salió corriendo de ella. Sonic estaba sintiendo muchos sentimientos, estabando asustado y triste e impactado y sorprendido **[No, si encima la víctima vas a ser tú]**. Podía sentir lagrimas de bebé en los lados de sus ojos como la gente Judía siendo lanzada hacia arriba en el aire en un Barmit's Va **[¿Qué?]**. Corrió, y corrió tan rápido como pudo recto por el camino. Corrió fuera de la ciudad y a través del bosque como un ciervo que podía usar un coche y al borde del bosque donde había allí un acantilado gigante. Sonic corrió hasta el borde del precipicio para morir **[Pues que te vaya bien]**.


	22. Capítulo 22: Inapropiado

**Capítulo 22.**

Capítulo 22: El Día Más Triste de la Historia

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 22

-Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para poner a Sonic en el suelo,- dijo el hombre del funeral **[La palabra que buscas es "oficiante"]**.- Sonic murió **[¿Va en serio? Seguro que encuentran una forma de resucitarlo]**. El otro día una cámara de seguridad en el bosque vio a Sonic saltar de un acantilado y caer todo el camino hacia abajo y golpear el suelo al fondo junto al río **[1. ¿Por qué hay cámaras de seguridad en un bosque? Eso no tiene sentido. 2. Pues sí que vio cosas la cámara]**. Su cuerpo se fastidió mucho, está muerto seguro **[1. Vaya forma de oficiar un funeral, ¿no? 2. Entonces es casi seguro que Sonic no está muerto pero se está haciendo el interesante para librarse por haberle pegado una paliza a su exnovia]**.

Todo el mundo estaba en el sitio del funeral que decidieron poner en el jardín de la escuela, así que podían enturrar a Sonic en el Instituto que era donde había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo como adolescente **[Hombre, uno esperaría que lo enterrasen con su familia o algo]**. Todos los amigos de Sonic que estaban allí estaban yendo al funeral. Tails estaba derecha y al frente y estaba llorando, y a su lado estaba Amy que era la que más lloraba **[Supongo que llora porque ha perdido todos los dientes] **y estaba abrazando a la Mamá de Sonic con su cara en sus tetas que también estaba llorando pero no tan alto, como una bocina en una bicicleta que no estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Todo el mundo estaba tan triste porque Sonic ahora estuviese muerto **[Yo no, la verdad]**. También estaban Rouge y Cream que llevaba un gran anillo con una joia blanca realmente grande en él y también estaban llorando porque son mujeres, y no pueden controlar sus emotiones **[Dice el que ha hecho que su personaje principal le pegue una paliza a su novia por no poder controlar sus emociones]**. Knuckles y Knuckles Jr estaban allí y siendo sujetados y llorando de un modo bebé, y allí estaba Silver que estaba llorando un poco e incluso Espio, también, estaba llorando un poco en el funeral donde estaban todos. La Señorita Lección estaba allí y estaba llorando lo que la hacía parecer más fea, y la Mujer del Almuerzo estaba allí también e incluso aunque era muy grande y fuerte lloraba también porque Sonic está muerto. El Médico Chino de Sonic también estaba allí, también. No lloró porque sus ojos eran demasiado pequeños como para dejarlos llorar **[¿Qué?]**. Charmy y Vector no estaban en el Funeral de Sonic porque ahora estaban muertos **[Llevan muertos varios días]**. Blaze la Gata no estaba allí porque a nadie le gustaba y nadie la había invitado **[Me encanta que incluya a alguien que ni siquiera ha aparecido en la historia]**.

Amy miró a Rouge y le dijo a Rouge,

-Rouge, ¿dónde está Shadow? Dijo que vendría al Funeral de Sonic. No está aquí.- Amy sonaba rara y triste y no tenía ningún diente así que todas las palabras le salían muy idiotamente, era como si fuese un fantasma que no pudiese hablar un idioma que los humanos pudiesen entender. Normalmente no hablaba ahora que no tenía dientes porque Sonic se los había quitado a puñetazos de la boca **[Nuestro héroe]** y hacia el espacio **[¿Qué?]** antes de que se suicidase.

-No lo sé, ¿es que puede llegar tarde que no está aquí?- le dijo Rouge de vuelta Amy, en modo triste. Tenía razón. Shadow no estaba allí **[Que ya lo sé]**. Shadow era oscuro pero no tan oscuro como para no ir al Funreal de Sonic, así que por qué era que no estaba.

-Tails,- dijo Amy ahora a Tails en lugar de a Rouge, que estaba a su otro lado, más hacia la mitad de ello **[¿La mitad de qué?]**,- ¿Dónde está Shadow? Shadow no está aquí.- Tails parecía realmente triste y lloraba un poco, y todo el mundo pensaba que se iba a suicidar en unos pocos días porque está muy triste **[Normal, si ha perdido a su verdadero amor]** y su mejor amigo era ahora su amigo muerto.

-No lo sé, y eso me está cabreando. Debería enviar un robot a matarle,- dijo Tails, sonando loco y triste.

Amy puso una cara triste y decepcionante y dijo,

-El Drama de Instituto es muy loco.

Entonces el hombre del funeral volvió al frente como un caballo de carreras de pie yendo al frente **[¿Qué?]** y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Hola familia y amigos y adolescentes, ahora vamos a hablar sobre por qué queremos tanto a Sonic y le echamos de menos. Que todo el mundo venga por favor y diga una cosa maja sobre Sonic para que así podamos recordarlo antes de bajarlo **[Empiezo yo: siempre recordaré cuando Sonic le pidió a dos bebés que se besasen para poder grabarlo]**.

Tails fue el primero y subió al sitio donde estaba y dijo,

-Sonic era mi mejor amigo. Era el más guay y el más rápido,y siempre sabía qué hacer cuando estábamos aburridos y queríamos pasarlo bien **[Cuéntame más]**. Vivíamos en casas diferentes, pero es como si no, porque nos veíamos el uno al otro en el autobús **[Yo también me encuentro todos los días con personas a las que conozco y no es como si viviese con ellas]**. ¡Echo de menos a Sonic!- Tails empezó a llorar más y todo el mundo pensó que estaba triste y Tails se bajó. Entonces Amy y la Mamá de Sonic ambas no fueron porque ambas estaban llorando demasiado y Amy avergonzada de sus no dientes en absoluto **[Se nota que ellas son las dos únicas que conocían de verdad a Sonic y han preferido no decir nada para no empañar su memoria]**.

Entonces subió Rouge, que estaba sosteniendo a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr como un pelícano sexy sosteniendo dos sandías en la boca **[¿Qué demonios dices?]**.

-Voy a echar mucho de menos a Sonic **[Pero si apenas has hablado dos veces con él]**, dijo Rouge. Era un tío muy guay y un tío majo, con los mejores principios, y todo el mundo sabía que su pene era más grande que el de todos los demás **[Esto es bastante inapropiado]**.- Rouge era muy sexo pensante, pero estaba bien porque todo va de decir cosas buenas sobre la persona muerta en el funeral **[No esa clase de cosas]**, y todo el mundo asintió por ello porque lo era.

Knuckles dijo,

-Ahora soy un bebé pero siempre he sido amigo de Sonic y le echo de menos y quiero darle las gracias cuidar por haber cuidado de mí como bebé y ayudarme con mis deberes como un bebé ahora.

Y entonces Knuckles Jr dijo,

-Solo conocía a Sonic durante unas pocas semanas pero es el tío más guay que he conocido **[A ver, solo eres un bebé y no tienes mucho donde comparar]**. Era tan rápido, y listo, y bueno en todo. Ojalá no se hubiese suicidado.

Entonces Espio fue y dijo algunas cosas tristes más, y lo mismo hicieron Cream y Silver y el resto de todos como una Conga de estar triste **[JA JA JA JA]**. La Señora del Almuerzo dijo que siempre echaría de menos a Sonic y que era un chico majo y que quería llevarle a él y a sus amigos a ver Asia, y el Médico de Sonic dijo que podía no ser tan malo que Sonic hubiese muerto porque ahora su enfermedad de pelota había sido nutralizada **[Otra cosa bastante inapropiada que decir en un funeral]**. Para el momento en que todo el mundo hubo terminado de decir cosas sobre Sonic, estaban todos tan cansados de llorar y hambrientos que necesitaban parar y comer algo. Comieron caramelo porque a Sonic realmente le gustaba después de esa vez que lo probó en vaceciones y bebieron un refresco porque siempre les hacía sonreir. Los refrescos hacen burbujas, y son guays, porque cómo lo hacían **[1. Las reflexiones de este autor son como para hacerle un análisis psiquiátrico. 2. Hacen burbujas por el gas que tienen dentro]**.

Pero incluso después de que hiciesen todo esto, Shadow no estaba aquí, y algunas personas pensaban que era maleducado y Tails estaba como listo para para encontrarlo y cortar su cuello homo.

-Shadow sigue sin estar aquí,- dijo Tails simplemente en voz alta para todos y realmente para nadie.- Qué diablos.

-Vale,- dijo el hombre del funeral.- Dejad de comer, vamos a poner a Sonic en la tierra para siempre.- Todo el mundo empezó a gañir y llorar porque eso significaba que Sonic no volvería jamás porque te cansarías tanto desenterrándole que te rendirías incluso aunque estuviese vivo **[¿Qué?]**. Todo el mundo volvió a la zona de sentarse y se sentaron en sillas y el hombre del funeral y sus trabajadores de personas muertas **[Creo que la palabra que estás buscando es "enterradores"]** cogieron el ataúz como si fuese solo un maletín de algodón de azúcar y lo levantaron sobre el gran agujero en el suelo que habían hecho para Sonbic.- Vale, allá va,- dijo el hombre del funeral, y tiraron el ataúz en el agujero e hizo un ruido fuerte **[Pese a que Sonic no me caía especialmente bien, este está siendo el funeral más indecoroso que he visto jamás]**.

-¡No esperad!- dijo una voz desde atrás, y, lo habéis adivinado, era Shadow, que ahora estaba aquí, en el funeral, finalmente aquí después de que ya estuviese casi terminado, y entonces dijo,- ¡Tengo que decir algo de mi amigo antes de que lo cubráis con tierra!- Shadow caminó hasta el frente y Tails se acercó y le dio un puñetazo justo en las pelotas mientras le pasaba por al lado **[El dolor ha vuelto loco a Tails]** y eso sacó las pelotas de Shadow de la circulación.

-¡No lleges tarde! ¡Por qué llegas tarde! ¡Eso es ser muy malo con Sonic y los demás!- dijo Tails, gritantemente. Shadow estaba retrocediendo con dolor porque sus pelotas se sentían como dos manzanas siendo comidas por pájaros.

-¡Ow, lo siento! ¡Escucha, tengo una razón, simplemente escucha!- le dijo Shadow de vuelta a Tails con dolor. Todo el mundo coincidía más o menos con Tails por pegar a Shadow para enseñarle cómo respetar, pero Silver dijo que debía escuchar a la gente antes de hacer algo y la Señora del Almuerzo dijo que a veces simplemente tienes que ser majo en lugar de ser malo y la gente aprenderá la lección de todos modos. Así que aunque Tails es el más listo a veces se vuelve un poco loco y otras personas pueden enseñarle cosas que él no sabía, pero sigue siendo el más listo **[Ser listo y saberlo todo no son sinónimos]**.

Shadow terminó de estar en super dolor de pelota y fue a al área de hablar y dijo,

-Escuchad todos, Sonic, que murió, siempre ha sido mi amigo **[Sí, especialmente la última vez que le viste, cuando te partió la boca porque sí]**. Puedo ser un tío oscuro y puedo no estar de acuerdo con Sonic a veces pero, siempre es mi amigo y le echo mucho de menos incluso aunque solo han pasado unos pocos días desde que saltó del gran acantilado y se fastidió el cuerpo hasta la muerte. Pero tengo algo que creo que le os gustará a todos.- Shadow sacó una bolsa que parecía brillante desde ella.- He pasado toda mi vida recolectando estas Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos, y estas son. Lo que hacen es concederte un deseo cuando las usas, y entonces tienes que ir a esconderlas antes de morir y después de cien años alguien más puede encontrarlas y usarlas. ¡Bueno es hora de que sean usadas de nuevo **[Qué suerte que Shadow haya reunido las esmeraldas de marras sin un deseo concreto y no las haya usado todavía, ¿verdad?]**!

Shadow levantó la bolsa de ellas en el aire y dijo,

-¡Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos! Llamo a los dioses y os uso para traer los poderes aquí y dádmelos a mí, ¡para concederme mi deseo! Deseo…- e hizo una pausa dramática y todo el mundo parecía impactado y asombrado y sorprendido sobre qué iba a desear. ¿Qué desearía Shadow **[Uy, sí, qué misterio TAN indescifrable]**? ¿Será un montón de dinero **[Sí, tiene que ser eso]**?

Shadow levantó su cara,

-¡Deseo devolver a Sonic a la vida sana!- La bolsa brilló realmente fuerte, y todo el mundo se lo estaba tomando muy a pecho y hablando y dando vueltas. El hombre del funeral y su gente sacaron el ataúz de Sonic del agujero y lo pusieron de nuevo delante de todos. El hombre del funeral utilizó su herramienta **[¿Qué herramienta? ¿Una palanca? ¿Su pene?]** para abrir el ataúz y allí estaba Sonic. Le habló, lo zarandeó, y buscó su pulso, pero, no, los cuentos de hadas no son reales y Sonic estaba muerto.

**[¿Os habéis fijado en que todo el capítulo está orientado a lavar la imagen de Sonic? Como si su mal comportamiento y la agresión a Amy no hubiesen pasado]**


	23. Capítulo 23: Te han pillado

**Capítulo 23.**

Capítulo 23: ¿Qué Salió Mal?

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 23

-Wow, me siento como un completo idiota,- dijo Shadow dentro de él a sí mismo, no hablando en voz alta.- Pensé que podría revivir a Sonic de estar muerto, pero no he podido.- Shadow intentó usar las Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos para hacer que Sonic cobrase vida otra vez pero definitivamente no lo hizo. Shadow se lo tomó muy a pecho, y entonces todo el mundo gritó a Shadow y le lanzaron zapatos por ser un idiota **[Tampoco os pongáis así porque hasta hace un minuto vosotros también creíais que iba a funcinonar]**. Ahora Sonic está muy abajo en el suelo y muerto, así que tenía que seguir adelante y apañárselas en el resto del Instituto.

Shadow fue a casa caminando, porque coger a Omega hubiese hecho mucho más largo ir al funeral de Sonic así que había ido andando **[Estamos hablamos de ir al instituto. Hasta donde sabemos, hay un autobús que les recoje a todos y les lleva hasta allí, así que es imposible que ir andando sea más rápido que ir en coche]**. Shadow caminó hasta casa, y ahora estaba allí a salvo, sin ser golpeado por ningún coche en absoluto **[¿Le suele pasar?]**. Shadow fue arriba dentro de su casa y entonces a su habitación, y era un sitio todo negro y rojo, como un volcán por dentro. Parecía oscuro y guay, pero no daba miedo como una Casa Encantada, que da miedo, y tiene fantasmas.

Shadow agarró su saco y miró todas sus joyas y entonces las puso en la cama. Shadow las miró, las Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos.

-Wow, son tan bonitas y grandes, pero por qué no funcionan,- dijo Shadow. Shadow las miró más, más lejos, y entonces gritó, porque algo era impactante para él. Supo qué iba mal con los cristales, y lo que era era que faltaba una de ellas. Era fácil de ver ahora que estaban fuera de su bolsa porque la que faltaba era la blanca, que parece menos coloreada que el resto **[Claro, es blanca]** porque no es poderosa en el color como rojo, o amarillo, o verde.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- le gritó Shadow a su cama, donde estaban las cosas.- ¿Dónde está el último cristal? ¡No puedo encontrarlo, no está aquí! ¿A dónde ha ido?- Shadow estaba gritando y volviéndose categóricamente loco por todo eso. Shadow se sentía como una mandre cangoro que había perdido a su bebé después de que este hubiese dejado su bolsillo frontal y le hubiese dejado atrás en la jungla **[Los canguros no viven en junglas]**, donde había cosas peligrosas que se lo podían comer, porque el cristal era tan bonito y grande que cualquiera podría cogerlo si lo veía, incluso aunque las leyes decían que si algo está ahí, tienes que llevarlo a la Policía para que ellos puedan cogerlo y enseñárselo a todo el mundo para ver si es suio, y si lo es, pueden cogerlo sin estar nerviosos por haberlo perdido **[Si la policía hiciese las cosas así, cualquiera podría decir que eso que le están enseñando es suyo y quedárselo sin más]**.

**[A todo esto, creo que ya sé quién tiene la esmeralda que falta. ¿Os acordáis de que en el funeral Cream llevaba un anillo con una gran piedra?]**

Shadow fue rápido a Omega (el nombre del coche de Shadow) y se subió a él, y lo tocó para hacer aparecer el mapa.

-Omega, prepara tus rastreadores para encontrar la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos, ¡porque se ha perdido!

Omega hizo toda clase de bipeamientos y ruidos de ordenador, sonando como una bolsa de tecnología.

-BEEP BEEP BOOP, AQUÍ ESTÁ,- le dijo Omega a Shadow, sentado en él en el asiento del conductor, y en la pantalla del mapa de Omega apareció un punto rojo que decía la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos estuvo aquí. No estaba en el paisaje urbano como antes, ahora estaba mucho más cerca, así que Shadow condujo muy rápido.

Shadow terminó y llegó al sitio donde el punto rojo estaba bipeando.

-Wow, ¿es una casa?- dijo Shadow.- ¿Significa eso que alguien robó la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos y la puso en su casa **[Eso es exactamente lo mismo que has hecho tú]**? ¿Es cierto?- Shadow salió de su coche y fue al lado de la casa. Solo estaba un poco oscuro fuera porque no era lo suficientemente tarde o de noche para ser lo más oscuro posible, así que Shadow fue a la ventana y miró dentro. Parecía normal, no como un lugar loco. Shadow escaló el lado de la casa y a una ventana que parecía como que era allí de donde venía el punto, y Shadow abrió la ventana y se coló dentro.

-Ow, coño,- dijo Shadow mientras entraba, haciéndose un poco de daño en el pie.

-¡Ahhhhh!- gritó la persona, que estaba allí, en la habitación en la que Shadow se había colado.

-¡Cream **[Os lo dije]**!- le gritó Shado a Cream, que era esa persona.

-¿Shadow? ¡Qué estás haciendo aquí! ¿No deberías estar haciendo un gran numerito contigo mismo en el circo, cómo estabas intentando hacer en el funeral de Sonic? ¡Había mucha falta de repeto viniendo de ti!- Cream dio un pisotón y le puso cara de pocos amigos.

-No, Cream, no has visto, uh, yo, uh,- dijo Shadow, pensando pero como un idiota así que acabó diciendo "uh" un montón, sonando no correcto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? Si no es nada, ¡por favor abandona mi casa antes de que llame a la policía!- le dijo Cream a Shadow.

-Estoy aquí para seducirte,- dijo Shadow, finalmente decidiéndose por algo **[Tío, dile la verdad y no te humilles]**. Shadow se sacó su gran, negro, guay pene **[Ay, por favor…]**. Había humeamiento al final como si acabase de prepararse para una gran oportunidad de sexo **[Hasta donde yo sé, los penes no suelen echar humo]**.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Shadow!- dijo Cream, pareciendo impactada.- ¡Qué!

Shadow se sintió un poco nervioso pero no dejó que se reflejase en su cara o en sus tórridos genitales.

-Sí, Cream, quiero pagar para que todos tus hijos vayan a la escuela **[JA JA JA JA. La mejor frase para ligar de la historia de la humanidad. JA JA JA JA]**. Pero antes tenemos que hacer algunos niños, ¡y esto voy a hacer justo en tu vagina! ¿Vale?

Cream parecía un poco vasilante al principio, pero entonces dijo,

-Sabes, acepto esto. Sé que soy verdadera NoVio y NoVia con Tails pero me sentí mal por ti cuando te pateó en el funeral y quiero hacerte sentir mejor **[1. Le dio un puñetazo, no una patada. 2. Pues a Tails no se lo pusiste tan fácil. 3. Eres una guarrilla insaciable, ¿eh?]**,- dijo Cream, poniéndose un guiño con sus ojos. Cream se quitó la ropa y entonces se cayeron dos tetas y una vagina **[Menuda imagen]**.

-Wow, eres muy sexy,- dijo Shadow, fingiendo pensar que es la más sexy. Shadow cogió su pene y lo plantó directamente en su boca **[Tío, no te despistes. Tú estás aquí para recuperar la esmeralda perdida, ¿recuerdas?]**.- Primero haremos esto.- Shadow puso su pene dentro de la boca de Cream y lo metió y sacó, e intentó ver cómo de lejos podía meterlo. El pene de Shadow era tan grande que parecía embarazado **[¿Qué?]**, y parecía una anaconda tomando el almuerzo en Subway. Shadow llegó tan lejos que casi llenó sus pulmones **[¿QUÉ?] **y ella estaba tosiendo. Ellen **[¿Quién?] **se estaba sujetando su vagina por su vida porque era muy sexy. Para ella se sentía como si estuviese intentando comerse demasiados picapica. Para Shadow era como si estuviese intentando afilar un lápiz **[No entiendo cómo funciona el sexo en la mente de este autor]**. El pene de Shadow era realmente muy grande, como un conducto de aire acondicionado en un solo edificio.

Era difícil para Cream decir una palabra en el bor de pero cuando lo hizo, fue cuando Shadow sacó su pene solo por un pequeño momento en tiempo geológico **[¿Qué dices?]** y ella gritó,

-¡Shadow! ¡Me ahogo en el poder de tu pene! ¡Estoy tan enamorada!- Y entonces Shadow hundió su ridículo pene de vuelta en su boca y ella podía ser como un prisionero con esposas en la garganta **[La palabra que buscas es "mordaza"]**.

-Me avergüenzas,- dijo Shadow, sonriendo. Entonces Shadow sacó su pene y levantó a Cream.- ¡Deja que me carge para una super eyaculación!- Shadow tumbó a Cream en el suelo y entonces se llevó su pene con él, que ya era enorme y agitándose con energía de sexo, y encontró la hucha de Cream, que estaba llena de monedas y dólares y cosas que guardar para dinero, así que podría comprar lo que quisiese cuando tuviese suficiente dentro **[¿Esto es literal o es una metáfora muy rara?]**. Shadow la cogió y usando su pene musculado, abrió un agujero justo a través de la hucha así que ahora estaba sentada en la parte de arriba de su pene como un sombrero. El pene de Shadow parecía pertenecer a un programa de moda **[No sé qué clase de programas de moda ves tú]**.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué haces?- dijo Cream que estaba confusa pero aún así sonaba tan contenta por hacer sexo que estaba sonriendo y riéndose. Shadow levantó su cabeza para que pudiese ver su gran y pesada hucha en su pene pero no pezando porque su pene era muy fuerte.

-Estoy haciendo esto por tu bien, Cream. Lo siento.- Entonces Shadow balanceó su pene contra su cabeza como un martillo y golpeó la hucha en su cabeza y la noqueó inconciencia **[Eso no era necesario]**. Cream estaba ahora en el suelo y no respondiendo a la vida, y Shadow cogió la hucha de su pene y metió su pene en su vagina para completar su eyaculación de erección **[ESO ES VIOLACIÓN]**. Shadow apretó su pene adelante y atrás y como ella no estaba respondiendo y usando su vagina para hacer que su pene se sientiese mejor, él tenía que hacer todo el sexo y metió su pene tan lejos que accidentalmente golpeó su corazón con su pene **[¿QUÉ?]**, pero ella seguía estando bien. El pene tumescente de Shadow explotó finalmente en una eyaculación y novecientos noventa y nueve fantasmas gritando se lanzaron de su pene como si estuviese abriendo la Caja de Panera y volaron a través del cuerpo cuerpo de ella y fuera de su boca y escaparon a la atmósfera y dejaron manchas en la alfombra **[¿Qué demonios acabo de leer?]**.

-Vale, ahora es momento de por lo que realmente he venido,- dijo Shadow en voz alta.

Shadow ni siquiera se molestó en poner su pene de vuelta a donde lo había encontrado **[¿Qué?]**, y en su lugar se puso a trabajar en buscar la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos. Miró todas sus cosas e incluso detrás de fotografías y posters. Cream tenía un montón de posters en sus paredes de cosas que le gustan a las mujeres adolescentes, tales como la famosa BoyBand One Sonic Direction, y famosas series de televisión como Gossip Sonic y Pretty Little Sonic y iSonic y, libros famosos como Crepúsculo Sonic y Ciencuenta Sombras de Sonic **[Me encanta el conocimiento que tiene este autor de cosas "de chicas" y su obsesión malsana con Sonic]**. Shadow buscó por todas estas cosas e incluso en su pintalabios y bolso lleno de pañales para sangre de chica adolescente **[La palabra que buscas es "compresa"] **y no la pudo encontrar. Entonces fue a su tocador de joyería y lo abrió **[Deberías haber empezado por ahí, ya que lo que estás buscando es una gema]**, y allí vio el gran anillo con la gran joya que Cream llevaba en el funeral de Sonic, y en realidad era la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos.

-¡Sí! ¡La encontré! ¿Cómo ha llegado esto aquí?- gritó Shadow, cogiendo el anillo y sacando la Esmeralda del Ultra Caos del anillo y en su mano.

Entonces cuando Shadow estaba allí de pie con Cream inconsciente en el suelo y llena de nudismo, y su gran pene colgando de su cuerpo como un perro bajando por las escaleras, y un gran cristal brillante en su mano, Tails voló dentro de la ventana y, así, la habitación.

Tails ni siquiera miró la situación y dijo,

-No pasa nada, sé exactamente lo que está pasando **[Pues menudos reflejos, porque yo no he entendido casi nada]**.


	24. Capítulo 24: Sonic School Musical

**Capítulo 24.**

Capítulo 24: La Canción de Tails

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 24

Tails estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche, donde Amy estaba sentada en el asiento delantero donde tú no lo conduces, y la Mamá de Sonic estaba sentada en el asiento delantero, en la izquierda, donde lo conduces. El coche era un SUV*. Todos iban vestios con ropa buena porque iban conduciendo de vuelta a Casa de Sonic desde el Funeral de Sonic. Tails parecía un agente secreto porque llevaba un traje, pero debía de ser el agente secreto más triste de la historia.

-¡Estoy tan triste!- dijo Amy de un modo llorante, sonando como una colección completa de citas de adolescentes idiotas porque no tenía dientes **[¿Qué?]**. Solo estaba hablando ahora que no había mucha gente en el coche **[El hombre por el que lloras es el mismo que te ha hecho esto]**.

-Sé que lo estás, y yo también. ¿Tails estás triste?- le dijo la Mamá de Sonic a Tails.

-Sí, estoy triste,- le dijo Tails a la Mamá de Sonic, en respuesta a su pregunta.

-Es realmente difícil y triste cuando alguien muere, especialmente ahora que es Sonic,- dijo la Mamá de Sonic, no llorando pero sonando realmente triste. Había llorado mucho en el funeral pero ahora estaba siendo más normal y no montando un numerito **[Creo que una madre tiene derecho a estar triste por la muerte de su hijo]** como un hombre perrito caliente vendiendo perritos calientes en un partido de BéisBol.

-¡Lo sé! Es como, yo solo… Yo solo…- dijo Amy, intentando no llorar por cómo Sonic está muerto y ella está triste,- ¡Yo solo quiero que todo desaparezca!- Amy empezó a llorar de nuevo porque es simplemente muy débil emocionalmente como un Puto niño **[Que alguien llore no significa que sea más o menos fuerte que nadie]**.

-Entiendo que estás triste, Amy, pero tengo que deciros algo a vosotros dos. Por favor no os suicidéis, ¿vale?- dijo la Mamá de Sonic de un modo muy triste y significativo **[Qué triste volver del entierro de tu hijo y tener que decirles algo así a sus dos mejores amigos]**.- Ser un adolescente es la cosa más dura del mundo **[¿Tú crees?]**. Es más duro que estar en la guerra o en la cárcel **[Lo dudo mucho]**. Lo sé, pero no os suicidéis porque será más guay cuando terminéis de ser un adolescente.

Tails miró abajo al suelo del coche y no supo qué decir, pero dijo

-Vale.- Lo dijo de un modo triste y callado. Lo que era real era que Tails realmente quería suicidarse ahora que Sonic estaba muerto. ¿Cuál era el sentido de vivir si no vas a hacerlo con tu mejor amigo (Sonic) **[¿Alguien sigue teniendo dudas de su relación amorosa?]**?

Entonces fueron a la Casa de Sonic, y fueron dentro, y justo después de que se quitasen su ropa molona entonces Rouge y Espio llegaron con Knuckles y Knuckles Jr que estaban allí. Rouge parecía muy exótica en su pequeño vestido bebé con sus tetas ilimitadas casi saltando fuera de su ropa y Espio parecía una estrella de cine profesional en la alfombra roja porque llevaba un traje **[¿Llevar traje no te hacía parecer un agente secreto?]**. Knuckles y Knuckles Jr parecían presidentes encogidos porque ellos también llevaban trajes.

-Hola,- dijeron todos ellos conjuntamente.

-Wow, hola,- les dijo Tails.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con la Mamá de Sonic para intentar animarla y ser majos,- dijeron Rouge y Espio, y le dieron a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr a Tails que los llevó a una habitación diferente.

-Estoy tan triste por Sonic,- dijo Knuckles Jr.- Esta es realmente toda la peor cosa que podría haber pasado **[Se me ocurren varias cosas peores, entre ellas que Sonic le hubiese contagiado a alguien más su enfermedad]**.

-Sa, esto es lo más triste,- dijo Knuckles.- Sonic no merecía morir.- Todos ellos estaban muy de acuerdo en eso. Después de un rato de no hablar, Knckles dijo,- Hey Tails, el final de la escuela es mañana, y tengo mi último examen final que decide si promociono al siguiente curso o si pierdo y tengo que volver al principio del Instituto **[Eso no funciona así]**.

Tails miró a Knuckles de un modo profundo y dijo,

-Wow, eso es un montón de presión, ¿qué tienes que hacer?- Tails estaba intentando ser majo y ayudante a Knuckles porque ahora era un bebé, pero la mayor parte del tiempo cuando alguien se quejaba de la escuela a Tails, Tails siemplemente pensaba, no diciendo, "¿Eres el rey o la reina de los idiotas?" porque Tails era el más listo y la escuela era toda muy fácil para él, incluso las clases más difíciles que hacían para genios **[Tails es un poco gilipollas, pero no se lo tendremos muy en cuenta]**.

-Lo que tengo que hacer es escribir una noticia sobre una cosa de evento pasando por la ciudad. Tiene que ser real **[Hombre, si eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer no me extraña que Tails piense que eres retrasado]**,- dijo Knuckles. Knuckles parecía un chico preocupante e hizo un sonido que mostraba que está preocupado. Knuckles era un bebé.- Hay todo lo que puedo perder con esto,- dijo de un modo.

-Buscaré una historia para ti hacer tu noticia, y con suerte aprobarás y no tendrás que ir todo el camino de vuelta al principio del Instituto, costándote miles de dólares en matrículas perdidas **[1. Hasta donde yo sé, vosotros vais a un instituto público. 2. En todo caso le habrá costado miles de dólares a sus padres, no a él]**,- le dijo Tails a Knuckles, seriamente. Entonces Tails les preguntó a ambos,- Hey, vosotros dos podríais darme por favor todos vuestros dientes de bebé **[No, Tails, eso no es tan buena idea como tú crees]**.- Knuckles y Knuckles Jr se sacaron sus dientes de bebé y se los dieron a Tails. Usando su tecnología y herramientas y el buen y antiguo lubricante de codo **[¿Qué?]**, Tails pegó todos los dientes juntos para hacer suficientes dientes para la boca una persona normal, y fue escaleras abajo.

-Toma Amy, esto es para ti,- dijo Tails, mirando a Amy, que parecía un contenedor de basura total desde que Sonic le sacase todos los dientes a puñetazos antes de suicidarse. Puedes usar estos dientes y se sentirán como si nunca hubieses perdido tus dientes **[Lo dudo]**. Amy los cogió de fuera de la mano de Tails y los puso dentro de su boca y encajaban tan perfectamente como una pop tart en la mayoría de tostadoras.

-¡Wow, Tails, esto se siente genial! ¡Cómo demonios te las has arreglado para conseguir dientes para mí!- dijo Amy, sonando ahora como si no fuese ya una adolescente perdedora. Amy abrazó a Tails.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Puedes agradecérselo simplemente a los modernos esfuerzos de la ciencia **[O se lo podría agradecer a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr]**!- Tails aplaudió y bailó un poco y Amy le dio las gracias a las compañías farmazúticas **[¿Qué?]** y entonces Tails fue de vuelta a donde estaban Knuckles y Knuckles Jr.

Entonces Tails se acercó a Knuckles Jr, que estaba también allí **[Ya lo sabemos, gracias]**, y empezó a hacer una conversación con él.

-Hey Knuckles Jr, ¿cómo estás?- le dijo Tails a Knuckles Jr.

-Bien,- dijo Knuckles Jr,- Pero triste, por supuesto. No vi venir esto en absoluto.- Knuckles Jr abrazó sus rodillas a su cuerpo como un árbol imaginario que pudiese levantar sus raices y usarlas como piernas **[¿Qué hablas?]**.

-Sa, ¿y tú de qué vas? Eres realmente psíquico, porque solo eres un bebé…- dijo Tails de un modo curoso.

-Creo que soy capaz de ver el futuro a veces, pero no siempre puedo controlarlo. Como dices, solo soy un bebé. Pero cuando me haga más mayor, probablemente pueda usar mis poderes para ganar la lotería **[Mira qué listo]** y convertirme en el director de Progressive Car Insurance**,- dijo Knuckles Jr. Knuckles Jr le estaba diciendo esto a Tails **[QUE YA LO SÉ, JODER]**.

-Vale,- dijo Tails. Tails también pensó dentro de su cerebro más grande **[¿Tails tiene varios cerebros?]** que ahora ya no quería suicidarse. Seguía estando triste, pero hablar con bebés le había hecho darse cuenta de que hay muchísimo más por venir en la vida y cosas buenas y si Sonic está muerto no es el fin del mundo sino solo el final de Sonic **[Bueno, eso ha sido rápido]**, lo cual es triste.

Tails fue escaleras abajo dentro del garaje de Sonic él solo y encontró la guitarra eléctrica de Sonic **[Guitarra que jamás se había mencionado antes en esta historia]** y la cogió.

-Sonic solía tocar canciones en esto,- dijo Tails para los oídos del mundo, pensando en cuando Sonic tocó canciones guays de rockend roll. Tails puso la guitarra sobre su cuerpo y la sostuvo y pensó por un minuto y entonces empezó a tocar una cación. Tocó una canción triste que no sonaba loca o feliz, pero no era una canción lenta. Era una canción media que no iba demasiado rápido como para que no puedas bailar o demasiado lenta como para que te duermas. Entonces Tails cerró los ojos y simplemente supo las palabras que quería cantar cuando las sintió y las cantó en voz alta mientras tocaba esta canción que simplemente se acababa de inventar, y las palabras de la canción que acababa de inventar eran:

Ser un adolescente es muy duro **[Pero no tanto como mi culo]**

Tienes que aprender cómo conducir un coche **[Y a veces me toco por la noche]**

Y si golpeas cualquier cosa

Es a ti a quien llevarán a la cárcel

También tienes que ir a la escuela **[Pero no si matas a tu abuela]**

No es definitivamente para tontos

Y todo ha estado siendo más duro porque

Mi mejor amigo murió

Oh, wow, mi mejor amigo murió

Simplemente me quiero esconder

Es muy duro ser parte del Drama de Instituto

Y tiene cosas locas como amistad y amor

Es lo peor

Me hace querer explotar

Tienes que conseguir una cita o todo el mundo se reirá

Y en un lago te empujarán de una balsa

Las chicas llevan maquillaje y los chicos se hacen tautajes

Y hay muchas posibles drogas que tomar **[Y todas las acabas de probar]**

También hay abusones por ahí

Y deportes con pelotas que son redondas

Y todo es incluso más duro porque

Mi mejor amigo murió

Oh, wow, mi mejor amigo murió

Simplemente me quiero esconder

Es muy duro ser parte del Drama de Instituto

Y tiene cosas locas como amistad y amor

Es lo peor

Me hace querer explotar

Le estoy sacando el dedo a Dios

Pero Dios no es real y el mundo es raro

Estoy llorando tanto que mis lágrimas podrían hacer una cueva

Cuando no pudes estar asustado tienes que ser valiente

Estoy harto de adolescentes haciendo dietas **[Pues que se coman un par de galletas]**

Y estando enfadados y empezando disturbios

Y todo es incluso más duro porque

Mi mejor amigo murió

Oh, wow, mi mejor amigo murió

Simplemente me quiero esconder

Es muy duro ser parte del Drama de Instituto

Y tiene cosas locas como amistad y amor

Es lo peor

Me hace querer explotar

Oh, wow, mi mejor amigo murió

Simplemente me quiero esconder

Es muy duro ser parte del Drama de Instituto

Y tiene cosas locas como amistad y amor

Es lo peor

Me hace querer explotar

**[Me sorprende gratamente que esta "canción" tenga incluso un par de momentos emotivos e inteligentes]**

Tails cantando sonaba como una hermosa mariposa contándole la historia de su vida a un niño pequeño que se había quedado dormido en un banco en el parque sin perder su dinero por un ladrón común **[Me gustaría saber cómo funciona la cabeza de este autor cuando quiere hacer una metáfora]**. Tails terminó de cantar su canción y vio todas las lágrimas que estaban ahora en el fondo de sus zapatos, en el suelo, en una piscina tan grande que podía invitar a un crucero a hacer su primer viaje en la piscina. Pero entonces todo de pronto Tails se giró y vio a Knuckles Jr en la puerta al garaje.

-Eso ha sido realmente triste de escuchar,- dijo Knuckles Jr,- Pero es un modo saludable de deshacerte de tus emociones en lugar de suicidarte **[Pues sí]**.- Entonces Knuckles Jr caminó hacia delante dentro de la habitación y se tropezó de un modo que la puerta tras él se cerró y ahora estaba cerrada y ellos estaban en la habitación así que estaban atrapados allí.- ¡Ups!- dijo Knuckles Jr como un bebé idiota **[Hombre, bastante me parece que haya bajado hasta allí él solo sin morir por el camino]**.

-¡Oh no!- gritó Tails en voz alta.

-Si tan solo tuvíesemos una gan zúa,- dijo entonces Knuckles Jr. Entonces todo de pronto, todo vino a Tails y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar en los recientes eventos.

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso es! Usando esta información y mi gran inteligencia, ahora sé lo que está pasando,- gritó Tails. Tails se excitó tanto que giró sus colas voladoras tan fuerte que fue justo a través de la puerta cerrada así que ahora estaba abierta y se fue de la Casa de Sonic y fue directamente a la casa de Cream sin ni siquiera celebrarlo antes en un sitio de helados **[1. La palabra que estás buscando es "heladería". 2. Pues yo no he entendido nada]**.

***Es el acrónimo de Sport Utility Vehicle (Vehículo Utilitario Deportivo).**

****Es una compañía de seguros estadounidense que también hace seguros de coche.**


	25. Capítulo 25: El más grande

**Capítulo 25.**

Capítulo 25: Verano

INSTITUTO SONIC

CAPÍTULO 25

-Ahora estoy aquí en la habitación de Cream, y aquí estás tú, Shadow,- le dijo Tails a Shadow, que estaban ambos de pie allí.- ¡No te alarmes!

-¡Qué! Um, um, ¡no sé qué decir!- le dijo Shadow a Tails, con una gran cara preocupada, como un coco con esos tres agujeros como un una bola de bolos.

-No, está bien. Estás haciendo exactamente lo que sabía que estarías haciendo, y entiendo porqué,- le dijo Tails de un modo guay y no modo enfadado a Shadow, respondiendo.- Estás aquí para conseguir lo que Cream tiene, y eso es la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos, que es lo que está en tu mano.- Tails, siendo listo, tenía razón. Shadow estaba sosteniendo la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos, y estaba en la habitación de Cream, en un anillo **[¿Quién está en el anillo? ¿La esmeralda? ¿La habitación? ¿Shadow?]**.

-¡Oh!- gritó Shadow.- Normalmente yo soy el que tiene el cerebro detrás de hacer un crimen, pero por favor explícame cómo sabes todo esto **[Sí, por favor]**.

-Bueno,- dijo Tails ruidosamente, como una Estrella de Rock,- todo empezó cuando Amy y Rouge fueron encerradas en la zona de detetnión.- Tails se sentó entonces en la baldaventana **[La palabra que estás buscando es "alféizar"] **y explicó toda la cosa que era cómo el brazalete de Amy había terminado en la vagina de Cream y por qué Cream tenía la última Esmeralda del Ultra Caos y por qué Sonic no había vuelto a la vida cuando Shadow intentó usarlas **[Eso último ya lo sabemos, gracias]**.- Amy y Rouge estaban en detetnión, y Cream quería ayudarlas antes de que se conviertiesen en mujeres hambrientas cuyos sistemas reproductivos muriesen porque no tenían suficiente nutrición para crear un niño, nunca más **[Aunque las condiciones de la detención fueron excesivas, una semana de pasar hambre no tendría esos efectos en nadie]. **Así que Cream decidió ser una buena amiga, como yo siempre lo he sido con Sonic, y ella fue y se coló en tu habitación (de Shadow) para robar una gan zúa. Sabía que tendrías una gan zúa porque siempre estás diciendo sobre cómo haces crímenes en las inmediaciones de la ciudad **[¿Y cómo se coló ella en el cuarto de Shadow si no tenía una ganzúa desde el principio? ¿O Shadow, el maestro del crímen, se deja las puertas abiertas?]**. Así que Cream fue y se coló en tu habitación y robó una gan zúa, pero cuando estuvo allí también vio las Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos y cogió la blanca porque parecía como riquezas **[1. Menuda ladronzuela está hecha. 2. Pues no sé si es muy inteligente por su parte poner esa esmeralda robada en un anillo y lucirla públicamente en un sitio al que sabe que Shadow también va a ir. 3. Tails no la quiere por su inteligencia]**.

-¡Wow! ¡Es una zorra ladrona **[Dijo el que mató a tres personas para conseguir esa misma esmeralda]**!- le gritó Shadow al cuerpo escuchante de Tails.- ¡Qué demonios le pasa a este súcubo!- Shadow dio un pisotón y se molestó en poner su pene de vuelta ahora que era pequeño por escuchar a Tails hablar y no estar fingiendo sexo de rescate criminal con Cream **[Me gusta que nos haya confirmado que la conversación hasta el momento estaba presidida por el gran pene negro de Shadow]**.

-Solo espera y escucha, pezoncillos maricas,- le dijo Tails a Shadow, siguiendo como enfadado con Shadow por ser el gili pollas en el funeral de Sonic, pero casi perdonándolo ahora por hacer esto.- Entonces lo que pasó fue que Cream, como Monitora de Pasillo, fue capaz de meterse en la habitación de detención porque tenía los poderes como una agente desde dentro. Había guardado la gan zúa en su vagina como lugar para esconderla, porque quién va a mirar ahí incluso si un ladrón llega para llevarse sus bienes trasportados. Fue hacia Amy de un modo sigiloseante, y moviendo su boca sin decir las palabras, no haciendo sonidos pero aún así haciéndo parecer como si estuviese hablando, y no diciéndolo en su cabeza tampoco porque lo seguía haciendo con su boca para que lo pudieses ver, le dijo a Amy que buscase en su vagina **[¿Y no habría sido más fácil sacarse la ganzúa y dársela directamente? Además, ¿por qué no le habló en voz alta? Sonic lo hizo y no pasó nada]**.

"La vagina de Cream era muy pequeña e infantil en ese momento porque no estaba enamorada, así que cuando Amy metió su mano en la vagina de Cream, su brazalete se quedó allí enganchado y allí se quedó y ni siquiera pudo coger la gan zúa de todos modos porque la vagina de Cream era básicamente como un estuche lleno de mantequilla de cacahuete **[1. Qué descripción tan asquerosa. 2. Pues tan pequeña no sería su vagina si le cupo dentro el brazalete]**. Era demasiado dura y pequeña para meter la mano pero buena sujetando cosas, ¿como SpiderMan? Así que el brazalete de Amy estaba ahí dentro y Cream tuvo que marcharse antes de convertirse en la mayor sospechosa de la historia, y Amy no se dio cuenta de que su brazalete ya no estaba porque estaba tan hambrienta y necesitabando un refresco, y se puso uno nuevo cuando llegó a casa de todos modos así que era como si no lo hubiese notado **[¿En qué quedamos? ¿Lo notó o no?]**. Y entonces cuando Sonic murió Cream llevaba la última Emralda del Ultra Caos así que no funcionó porque las joyas tienen que estarse tocando para que un hombre consiga un deseo."

-Wow, tiene mucho sentido, y es tan obveo **[No, de hecho es bastante obstuso]**,- le dijo Shadow a Tails, con cara de ojos como platos.- No me puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido a mí primero. ¡Quizá soy tan oscuro que es difícil ver a veces, ja ja!- Shadow se rió y párajos negros volaron arriba fuera como aviones corriendo arriba con piernas invisibles **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-Sa, ¡pero ahora tenemos que usarlas! ¡Tenemos que devolver a Sonic a la vida!- le gretó Tails a Shadow.

**[Este me parece un buen momento para recordar que toda esta conversación ha tenido lugar con una chica desnuda tirada en el suelo]**

-Pero primero debemos traer a Amy, porque ella es la NoVia de Sonic **[Y la mujer a la que ha dejado sin dientes] **y debería estar ahí si le vamos a traer de vuelta del infierno,- gritó Shadow de un modo idea. Tails y Shadow se cogieron de la mano y corrieron fuera de la ventana y entonces Tails voló con sus Colas Voladoras a la casa de Sonic, donde estaban todos **[A Cream que la jodan, porque a Tails lo que realmente le importa es recuperar al amor de su vida: Sonic]**.

Tails y Shadow llegaron allí y abrieron de un portazo como un equipo de FútBol, haciendo un ruido de portazeador. Entonces fueron y encontraron a la Mamá de Sonic, que dijo que Amy estaba en la otra habitación, y Tails y Shadow fueron a la otra habitación y abrieron esa puerta también. Amy estaba dentro de la habitación, viendo a Rouge rellenar a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr. usando sus grandísimas tetas. Rouge llevaba un sujetador pequeñito de bebé que era tan pequeño como si lo hubiese comprado en Gymboree* y sus tetas eran tan super grandes como un par de planetas que estaban casi rompiendo las partes del sujetador porque eran muy grandes. Hay un rumor por la ciudad de que puedes ver las tetas de Rouge desde el espacio **[Hemos dedicado casi un párrafo entero, y no pequeño, a hablar de las tetas de Rouge]**.

-Rouge tus tetitas están fuera otra vez. Qué estás haciendo,- le dijo Tails a Rouge **[Tan listo que eres y no ves lo evidente]**, y Amy le miró.

-¡Tails! Estoy alimentando a Knuckles y Knuckles Jr desde mis tetas. Es natural y sano hacer esto,- dijo Rouge. Las tetas de Rouge eran tan grandes que era como si Tails y Shadow casi no podían entrar en la habitación con ella. Todos estaban viendo el vídeo de Knuckles y Knuckles Jr el besamiento bebé que Sonic había hecho de ellos para inspirar sus poderes de besar **[1. ¿No podríamos hacer como si eso nunca hubiese pasado? 2. Espero que Rouge denuncie a Sonic cuando resucite]** porque ver eso hacía que Rouge hiciese más comida de teta **[Esto es asqueroso en todos los sentidos]**.

-Y yo lo estoy viendo para saber cómo hacerlo algún día,- dijo Amy, que continuaba pareciendo como triste porque Sonic había muerto pero sonriendo **[Sois una panda de tarados]**.

-Guay,- dijo Tails.- ¿Puedo probar **[¿Probar el qué? ¿Leche materna? ¿Besar a los bebés? Tails, no seas asqueroso]**?- Tails y Shadow fueron a las tetas de Rouge, pero en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar allí, pasó esto.

-¡Oh no! Están vacías. ¡Lo siento **[Miente porque a ella le ha dado tanto asco la idea como a mí]**!- le dijo Rouge a Tails y Shadow.- Se supone que es para bebés la mayor parte del tiempo **[Siempre]**, de todos modos, o si estás enamorada **[No]**.

-¡Aw tío!- gritó Shadow a las nubes.

-¡La próxima vez!- dijo Tails, guiñándole un ojo a Rouge y sus tetas de tamaño ilegal.- De tos modos, vamos a devolver a Sonic a la vida **[Así, con tacto]**. ¡Vamos!

-¡Qué! ¡No, no otra vez, embaucadores!- gritó Amy a casi pegándole un puñetazo a uno de ellos en la cara por hacer otra desrespetación a la versión muerta de Sonic.

-Escucha, mujer de la noche **[¿La está llamando puta?]**,- dijo Shadow de un modo irrespetuoso **[Sí, sí, se lo está llamando]**,- Vamos en serio esta vez. Algo estaba mal y era culpa de Cream, o incluso tuya si vuelves lo suficientemente atrás en el modo en que las cosas pasaron en el mundo. ¡Vamos!

-No sé,- dijo Rouge.- Fuiste un idiota de mierda la última vez en el funereal.

-No, hazles caso,- le dijo Knuckles Jr a Rouge, que era guay, no un gili.- Vamos.

-¡Dios ese bebé es un genio!- dijo Shadow, sabiendo que tenía razón y que ellos debían ir con ellos. Tails era el más listo **[A veces me haces sentir mucha violencia]**.

-Vale.- dijo Amy, y todos pusieron sus cosas en bolsas y se fueron. Knuckles, que ahora era un bebé, se aseguró de llevar su cámara con él cerca. Entonces se lo contaron a todos los demás en la casa que estaban allí por el funeral, que era toda la gente importante que pudieses conocer, y corrieron más rápido que una roca **[Pues vaya comparación]** al Instituto donde fue el funeral de Sonic y donde había sido puesto en el suelo ahora pero todavía no cubierto porque no habían empezado, porque el funeral había sido solo unas pocas horas antes y no tenían que hacerlo inmediatamente porque era el bario más seguro, no como la ciudad, donde el cuerpo de Sonic habría sido robado y vendido por drogas y motos **[1. Hasta donde yo sé, los cadáveres enterrados se cubren porque el agujero en sí mismo supone un peligro y porque la descomposición no produce un olor precisamente agradame. 2. ¿Quién coño iba a robar un cadáver para venderlo? Sobre todo un cadáver destrozado, como parecer ser el de Sonic]**.

Todo el mundo corrió simplemente muy rápido al sitio de funeral en el Instituto y cuando llegaron allí estaba el ataúz de Sonic en el agujero.

-Aquí estamos, ahora en el sitio de funeral,- le dijo Tails a todos por supuesto.

-Tenemos que sacarlo, ¿pero cómo?- gritó Amy, y entonces empezó a llorar como una chica tetera.

-Maldita sea, Amy,- dijo Tails con una voz enfadada y seria.- Deja de actuar como una niña.- Tails pensó que Amy estaba siendo el kraken de los dramas solo porque Sonic estaba muerto **[Dice el que hasta hace media hora quería suicidarse]**.- Lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar, usando nuestros cerebros, cómo sacar a Sonic de este agujero **[Entonces estáis acabados, lo siento]**.- Tails frotó su barbilla con sus manos listas **[¿Sus manos también son listas?]** e intentó hacer correr a su cerebro de genio como la maquinaria de diez coches rojos **[Pero tienen que ser rojos, ¿eh? Los verdes no valen]**.

-Perdon, dejadme pasar, por favor,- dijo una gran voz retrasada desde detrás del grupo de personas de pie alrededor del agujero de Sonic.

-¡Oh, la Señora del Almuerzo!- gritó Tails, de un modo contento.

-Hola niños,- dijo la Señora del Amuerzo, que estuvo también en el funeral de Sonic y en casa de Sonic después del funeral. La Señora del Almuerzo era muy grande y alta y fue dentro del agujero de Sonic y lanzó el ataúz fuera en el suelo al lado de él **[1. Me encanta que traten el ataúd como si dentro no estuviese el cadáver de una persona. 2. Que conste que ellos no han pensado en ninguna solución, simplemente han tenido suerte]**.- Ahí tenéis,- dijo la Señora del Almuerzo con una cara llena de sonrisas **[Qué miedo]**. Estaba sorda, también **[¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nada?]**.

-Guay,- dijo Tails,- gracias. ¿Shadow dónde estás?- Shadow vino desde el área más de atrás donde estaba oscuro, bajo un árbol, porque Shadow era la persona más oscura que conocía todo el mundo.

-Aquí estoy, Tails, y aquí están mis joyas,- dijo Shadow mientras agarraba su saco **[Todo esto me está sonando muy sexual]**.- ¿Listo?

-¡Allá vamos!- gritó Tails como un pequeño chico gay. No odiáis simplente cuando la gente dice eso.

Shadow agarró sus joyas y se aseguró de que las 7 estuviesen allí y estaban allí **[Gracias]**. Estaba muy nervioso porque si esto no funcionaba probablemente le pondrían bajo arresto ciudadano por ser un idiota público. Si no hacía esto bien, moriría, y Tails ahora también porque lo estaba haciendo con él y les lanzarían rocas **[Qué exagerados sois]**.

-Usando estas Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos,- dijo Shadow,- le pido a los dioses que cumplan mi deseo que podáis devolver a Sonic ¡devolverlo aquí a una vida normal sana!- La bolsa brilló un montón e hizo sonidos gritantes y un gran palo de luz bajó del cielo y golpeó la bolsa, y todas las Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos empezaron a volverse locas. Estaban haciendo sonidos como ranas y trenes y caballos y golpeándose las unas a las otras y disparando luces y siendo básicamente el circo **[¿Con payasos, carpas y todo eso?]**. Shadow y Tails estaban entrecerrando con sus ojos como el médico Chino que tocó las pelotas de Sonic.

-¡Wow!- gritó Amy.

-¡Oh dios mío!- gritó Rouge.

-¡Guay!- gritó Espio **[¿Y este qué hace aquí?]**.

-¡Qué!- gritó Knuckles.

-¡Un milagro!- gritó Knuckles Jr.

Justo entonces Cream llegó allí de estar inconsciente en su casa y gritó

-¡No puede ser!

**[Mira, puedo aceptar que Espio o la Señora del Almuerzo, al haber estado en casa de Sonic y saber qué es lo que estos tarados iban a hacer, decidiesen ir a ayudar, pero ya me contaréis qué pinta Cream aquí. Ella no debería saber ni qué está pasando ni dónde encontrar a los demás]**

-¡Whoa!- gritó Silver **[Otro más]**.

-Oh wow muy impresionante,- dijo el médico realmente Chino de Sonic **[Quiero gritar]** de un modo mucho menos alto y la Señora del Amuerzo dijo algo también y lo mismo hicieron la Mamá de Sonic y la Señorita Lección **[Basta]**. Entonces todo en el mundo simplemente se volvió super brillante y nadie pudo ver nada por un momento y se dieron cuenta también de que no podían oir porque había un sonido repiqueante en sus orejas. Era muy loco como estar dentro de un malvavisco lleno de sonidos repiqueantes **[Deberías dejar de intentar hacer metáforas, de verdad]**.

Entonces todo el mundo se asomó de detrás de sus manos a lo que estaba mirando, y todas las Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos se habían ido, y el ataúz de Sonic estaba abierto y, mira, allí está Sonic. Sonic estaba de pie en su ataúz, donde estaba, dentro, y estaba encima de él, sonriendo y ya no negro sino viejo Sonic azul normal. ¡Sí esto realmente pasó!

-¡Hey tíos! ¡Qué me he perdido!- gritó Sonic con su vieja forma normal guay.

-¡SONIC!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo porque estaban todos allí y le escucharon y vieron juntos así que es normal. Todos corrieron hacia él y se bajó del ataúz y todo el mundo se estaba abrazando y era bonito de ver.

-¡Escuché que Eggman se estaba riendo de mi funeral! ¡Menudo idiota!- dijo Sonic, y se rió, porque era la persona más viva que se hubiese visto jamás **[1. Entonces él recuerda lo que ha pasado, ¿no? Ya está tardando en disculparse con Amy e ir a la cárcel por agresión. 2. ¿Dónde se supone que ha oído lo de Eggman? ¿Quién se lo ha podido decir mientras estaba muerto?]**.

-Wow, Sonic, estás vivo,- le dijo Tails a Sonic.

-¡Puedes apostarlo!- dijo Sonic, y le chocó esos cinco, que es justo después de abrazarse porque son mejores amigos **["Amigos"]**, pero Sonic abrazó también a todos los demás.

-Wow Sonic, ¡realmente eres el más rápido!- dijo Knuckles Jr.- Has vuelto a la vida en 2 días. ¡Has superado el récord mundial por la vuelta a la vida más rápida porque a Jesús le llevó 3 días!- Knuckles Jr tenía razón, Sonic era el más rápido y ahora estaba completamente probado **[Pero si él no ha hecho nada para resucitar]**.

-¡Sonic! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Te perdono **[Pues yo no perdonaría a alguien que me ha partido la boca a traición por básicamente nada]**!- gritó Amy, llorando y feliz. Amy lloró mucho, era una gran perdedor en las emociones.

-Amy… He estado pensando mucho en ti cuando estaba muerto. Yo- dijo Sonic, antes de que la típica chica gay Amy le cortase de un modo maleducado.

-¡No importa! ¡Sonic! ¡Ahora quiero convertirme en Verdadera NoVio y NoVia contigo **[Claro que sí. El mensaje de esta historia es que puedes presionar a una persona para que tenga sexo contigo e incluso llegar a pegarle y, si te haces el dramático, todo se te perdona y consigues lo que quieres]**!- gritó Amy y lo hizo sujetando las manos de Sonic. Sonic parecía sorprendido.

-¿Ahora? ¿Ahora mismo?- dijo Sonic con una voz pregunta.

-¡Sa! ¡Ahora mismo!- gritó Amy.- ¡Déjales mirar **[Amy se ha vuelto loca]**! ¡Esto es amor verdadero **[No, es una relación tóxica]**!- Entonces Amy salió de un salto de su ropa excepto de sus ropas interiores **[Me encantaría ver a alguien hacer eso]** como un caballo saltando de un avión **[¿Qué?]** y aterrizó enfrente del cuerpo de Sonic lista para sus grandes genitales, y Sonic ya se había quitado toda la ropa para el momento en que ella empezó a saltar porque es el más rápido **[Y el más desesperado]**.

-¡Sa! ¡Sexo!- gritó Sonic, y finalmente reveló su pene **[¿Este chaval es consciente de que entre los espectadores está su MADRE?]**. Su pene creció instantáneamente a niveles peligrosos. Lo bamboleó alrededor y todo el mundo tuvo que esquivarlo o saltar sobre él. El pene de Sonic era el pene más grande que todos habían visto jamás. Era como si tuviese el World Trace Center sentado en sus pelotas **[Yo lo siento, pero un pene tan grande ya no me resulta atractivo]**. Sus pelotas también eran super grandes, como los sillones puff llenos de olivas **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-Sí, mis mediciones eran correctas,- dijo el médico ultra Chino de Sonic.- Su pene y pelotas son definitivamente los mayores disponibles.

Amy estaba tan llena de sexo y excitante que sus tetas estaban duras como rocas **[Eso NO funciona así]**. Abrió sus piernas y seguía llevando una braguita pero su vagina estaba también realmente dura **[QUE NO, COÑO] **como una trampilla al sótano del amor. A Sonic no le importaba y disparó su increíble pene dentro de su vagina a través de su ropa de chica y ella sintió su amor inmediatamente **[Dejando a un lado que están follando en público, espero que su enfermedad mortal se haya curado gracias al deseo de Shadow, porque sino esto va a acabar muy mal]**. Su pene estaba frío como el hielo **[¿QUÉ?] **y era tan grande que subió por su cuerpo y dentro de su boca **[OH, DIOS MÍO]** y ella podía saborearlo y sabía como dinero y helado **[1. Acaba de empalar a Amy tranquilamente y a la vista de todos. 2. ¿A qué sabe el dinero?]**.

-¡Te quiero **[Si la quisieras no le habrías roto los dientes a puñetazos]**!- gritó Sonic, embistiendo su pene dentro y fuera del cuerpo de ella como un limpiador de cañerías.

-¡Yo también te quiero!- gritó Amy, intentando hacer palabras mientras el pene de Sonic reordenaba sus órgenos internos. Sonic sacó su pene y movió sus tetitas de aquí para allá con él y a ella le encantó. El pense de Sonic era tan fuerte que la hizo rodar de un lado para otro y para ese momento ella estaba tan enamorada que su vagina estaba disparando crema batida **[Dios, que pudo asco, por favor]**.

-¡Espérame!- gritó Sonic, riéndose como un millonario. Sonic le hizo movimientos legendarios de sexo a Amy **[¿Qué movimientos? Sonic, que eres virgen, acéptalo]** como cogerla con su pene y hacer trucos, y cepillar sus dientes con su pene, y dejarla caminar por él como un fonambolista, pero con su pene **[Esto me está haciendo mucha más gracia de la que debería]**. Incluso puso a Amy y a sí mismo en su ataúz y meneó su pene adelante y atrás en su vagina mientras estaban en el ataúz como carne de res. El pene de Sonic era tan grande y largo y ancho que podías meter familias dentro de él **[Esto es ridículo]**. Si crees que has visto un pene más grande, pues no, porque ahora Sonic estaba enamorado **[El amor no hace que te crezca ninguna parte del cuerpo]**.

La vagina de Amy estaba respirando fuerte **[¿Qué?] **e intentando llegar al pene de Sonic y pronto se lo puso dentro de vuelta en su vagina y decidió hacer una última comprobación final de los sistemas antes de despegar a la semenesfera **[JA JA JA JA]**. Sonic agarró sus pelotas y las sujetó contra su cuerpo y corrió dentro de Amy con su pene **[De verdad, ¿cómo crees que funciona el sexo?]**, y su pene inundó inmediatamente su vagina con su fresca y cremosa nata. Disparó tanto semen dentro de Amy que le estaba saliendo por las orejas **[Esto viola todas las leyes de la física]**. Eventualmente sacó su pene fuera y disparó más fuera pero como balas **[¿Qué?]**. Incluso disparó uno al cielo y esa noche alguien se dio cuenta de que Venus estaba como 10 metros a la derecha de donde debería haber estado. Eso es porque la bala de semen de Sonic le había dado **[Ay, por favor]**.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amy.- ¡Cásate conmigo **[Venga ya]**!- Amy se arrodilló levantándose del suelo sosteniendo un gran anillo como los que llevaba y lo sostuvo delante de su cara. Sonic lo miró, sonrió, y metió su pene espectacular justo a través del anillo y dentro de su boca **[Mejor pedida de mano de la historia]**, y ella gritó un sonido apasionado y Sonic dijo

-¡Me casaré contigo!- Amy bebió todo el semen que pudo y creció un par de centímetros por esto **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces Amy sacó los verdaderos anillos que tenía y Sonic y Amy se los pusieron para así poder casarse **[1. ¿Me estás diciendo que Amy tenía preparados los anillos antes de saber siquiera si Sonic podía volver a la vida? Es que tuvo que comprarlos justo después de que Sonic le rompiese los dientes y antes del funeral, o sino que no me cuadran las fechas. 2. Las bodas no funcionan así]**.

-¡Acabáis de tener sexo!- gritó Tails **[Que la primera vez de Sonic no haya sido contigo me decepciona]**,- Os acabáis de convertir en Verdadero NoVio y NoVia. ¡Felilcidades, Sonic y Amy!

-Wow,- dijo Espio.- ¡Y yo pensaba que era un profesional del sexo!

-¡Estoy viendo amor verdadero **[No]**!- gritó Rouge. Todo el mundo se rió y aplaudió mientras Sonic y Amy terminaban de hacer sexo y se besaron los penes y las vaginas y pelotas del otro una vez más para tener buena suerte **[¿Os imagináis besarle los genitales a vuetra pareja cada vez que queréis desearle suerte?]**. Entonces se pusieron su ropa que Silver había doblado y puesto en montones para ellos porque era un tío realmente bueno majo.

-¡Hey!- gritó Knuckles.- ¡Gracias! ¡Ahora tengo mi historia!- Knuckles agitó un montón de fotografías de Sonic y Amy teniendo sexo en el área de jardín del Instituto y el artículo que acababa de escribir pegado a ellas **[No le podemos recriminar nada a Knuckles porque, para empezar, estos dos han tenido sexo en público siendo plenamente conscientes de ello y, además, Sonic grabó aquel vídeo de Knuckles y Knuckles Jr besándose. Donde las dan las toman]**.

-¡Guay! Me alegro mucho de haberte ayudado **[Pero si tú no sabes ni de qué va eso del artículo]**,- dijo Sonic, guiñando un ojo, todavía sintiéndose como el Sonic del Super Sexo.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto es maravilloso!- dijo una gran voz detrás de ellos de un modo importante.- ¡Hola! ¡Soy el director del Instituto!

-Wow, ¿el presidente **[No, el director]**?- gritó Sonic. Ver al director era como ver a un famoso porque solo salía una vez al año **[1. No. 2. Y justo ha elegido este día para salir. Madre mía, qué mala suerte]**.

-Sí. Sonic, ¡eres el mejor!- dijo el Director **[Mira, yo este lameculismo tan intenso ya no puedo soportarlo]**.

-¡Se lo es!- le dijo Amy al Director.- ¡Acabamos de tener sexo aquí mismo y ahora es mi Verdadero NoVio **[Esta chica es tontísima]**!- el Director se rió y sonrió.

-¡Espera solo un minuto!- le gritó Sonic al Director.- Puede que sea el mejor en algunas cosas, pero todo el mundo aquí es el mejor en algunas cosas. Amy es la mejor en ser maja y tener emociones. Tails es el mejor en ser listo y volar. Shadow es el mejor en hacer crímenes y conducir y ser oscuro pero también ser majo, así que es el mejor en ser dos cosas el mismo tiempo **[Pues yo he contado cuatro]**. Espio es el mejor en saltar y conseguir mujeres adolescentes. Rouge es la mejor en seducir y estar enamorada y ser mamá. Knuckles es el mejor en hacer Instituto mientras todavía es un bebé y era el mejor en pelear antes de convertirse en un bebé **[Pues Espio le venció entrenando solo la noche antes]**. Knuckles Jr es el mejor en ser psíquico y ser guay mientras todavía es un bebé. Cream es la mejor en ser feliz y como lista **[Y en ser infiel]**. Silver es el mejor actuando y ser majo y normal y guay **[Llevamos ya varias personas que son las mejores en ser guays o majas]**. La Señora del Almuerzo es la mejor haciendo a la gente feliz y ser fuerte. El médico Chino es el mejor en cosas médicas y habilidades Asiáticas. La Mamá de Sonic es la mejor en cocinar y limpiar. La Señorita Lección es la mejor en enseñar y ser la enfermera. Vector era el mejor en morder y enfadar a la gente y Charmy era el mejor bailando y cantando pero ahora están muertos. Yo soy el mejor en ser rápido, ser moral, consolar a los demás, y muchas otras cosas **[Así, humildad ante todo]**.

-¡Sa!- dijeros todos los demás juntos para ganar tiempo **[Vago hasta el final]**, dándose golpecitos en la espalda los unos a los otros y riendo y sonriendo y aplaudiendo porque todos eran los mejores de algún modo.

-Supongo que eso es verdad,- dijo el Director.- Sin embargo realmente quiero darte las gracias Sonic. Realmente tienes los mejores principios **[QUE LE ROMPIÓ LOS DIENTES A SU NOVIA A PUÑETAZOS, JODER]**. Todo el mundo necesita aprender de ti de lo que realmente va el Instituto. No va sobre drama, y ser malo, y estar loco, y enfardarse o ponerse triste o hacer enfadar y poner tristes a otras personas **[Acabas de hacer un repaso del paso de Sonic por ese instituto]**. El Instituto va sobre enamorarse y casarse y quizá tener hijos **[No. El instituto va de aprender y formarse]**. Gracias Sonic por enseñarles esto a todos. Además, Knuckles estoy realmente impresionado con tu historia **[Que no he tenido tiempo de leer]** incluso aunque solo eres un bebé y superas este año de Instituto y no tienes que volver al principio y pagar miles de dólares en matrículas y costes **[Estoy pensando que, de todos ellos, Knuckles es quizá el único que ha cumplido varios de los objetivos que busca este director: tuvo a Knuckles Jr con Rouge y se enamoró tan profundamente de Espio que se convirtió en su hijo]**.- Knuckles aplaudió y hurraeó como un bebé y el Director le estrechó la mano a Sonic y no pudo evitar ver lo grande era el pene de Sonic incluso cuando no estaba fuera **[Este señor es un poco preocupante]**.

-¡Hey!- le dijo Tails a Sonic y a todos.- ¡Hoy era el último día de escuela! ¡Ahora es verano!

-¡Sa, guay, genial!- gritaron todos juntos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien,- le dijo el director a todo el mundo y entonces a Sonic.- Ahora puedo hacer lo que quiero hacer, y eso es renombrar el Instituto en tu henor **[1. Este señor le conoce de hace dos putos segundos. 2. Insisto en que Sonic se suicidó después de abusar de varios de sus compañeros, drogarse y agredir a su exnovia]**.

Todo el gran grupo de todo el mundo se rió y sonrió y caminó hacia el sol listos para tener verano antes de que tuviesen que volver al nuevo INSTITUTO SONIC.

FIN

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Wow! Estoy muy triste pero como lleno de alivio de que este sea el final de INSTITUTO SONIC. Me he puesto triste al final y quiero asegurarme de que sale bien. Espero que hayáis disfrutado esta historia tanto como era que yo lo he hecho escribiendo esta historia **[Ha tenido varios momentos RAROS, pero la verdad es que tengo que reconocerle a este autor que ha sabido hilar todo lo que ha incluído en la historia sin olvidarse de nada ni nadie y respetando las normas de su propio universo. Eso no lo hace todo el mundo. Aunque también es verdad que no todo el mundo incluye en su historia a dos bebés besándose]**. Si tenéis alguna idea para otro FanFicción corto que queréis que haga envíadmelo en un mensaje y quizá pueda hacerlo en el futuro pero tengo que tomarme un descanso por el momento. Si simplemente queréis hablar podéis enviarme un mensaje porque me enviará un mensaje de que me habéis enviado un mensaje así que siempre sabré dónde estáis **[¿Qué?]**. Por favor hablad a todos vuestros amigos de esta historia y difundidla por el InterNet para que todo el mundo la lea y se convierta todavía más en un ferómero a nivel mundial **[¿Qué fenómeno? ¿Qué dices?]**. ¡Gracias!

**Bueno, y con esto yo también me despido de vosotros. Recordad que en mi perfil podéis leer más historias disparatadas traducidas y comentadas. ¡Que vaya bien!**

***Es una cadena de tiendas de ropa para niños.**


	26. Bonus 1: Guerra Mundial Sonic

**Bonus 1.**

**[Antes de empezar, me gustaría aclarar que estos bonus sí forman parte de la historia principal y amplian el universo de Instituto Sonic]**

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Hey a todo el mundo! Os dije que iba a escribir otra historia, y no os mentí. Estaba ocupado con la escuela. Aquí está. Está basada en INSTITUTO SONIC y solo consta de un capítulo **[Entonces no es otra historia, desgraciado]**.

SONIC EL ERIZO: 2 GUERRA MUNDIAL DRAGÓN **[No se me ocurre una forma mejor de vender este capítulo, la verdad]**

-Wow,- dijo Tails.- ¡Estamos en la escuela!- Tails, siendo el más listo, tenía razón **[Yo sigo diciendo que Tails se limita a señalar lo obvio]**. Sonic y Tails y toda la otra más gente estaban en la escuela, y era clase de historia.

-Vale, aquí está vuestro gran poyecto,- dijo el señor Aprendizaje.- Todos tenéis que hacer un proyecto sobre la 2 Guerra Mundial. Se debe entregar el Lunes, cuando se acaba el fin de semana. Es realmente importante y la cosa más importante que hagáis **[Dudo mucho que un trabajo de clase sea la cosa más importante que vayan a hacer en toda su vida, señor]**. Si falláis este proyecto, tendréis que ir a un Instituto diferente **[1. Pero sin presiones, ¿eh? 2. Madre mía, qué radical es el mundo de los estudios en este universo]**.

-¡Wow! ¡Oh no!- dijo todo el mundo en la clase juntos a la vez, de un modo sorprendido y asustado porque no querían que eso pasase. El señor Aprendizaje era su profesor **[Muchas gracias por la aclaración, jamás lo habría deducido yo sola]**.

-Oh, y además, tenéis que hacer este proyecto con otra persona **[¿Qué clase de sádico decide que un trabajo tan importante sea en pareja? Todos hemos tenido un compañero que no hacía nada mientras tú te comías todo el trabajo]**.- Dijo el señor Aprendizaje a la clase, su clase.

Sonic y Tails se miraron directamente el uno al otro **[El amor sigue siendo fuerte entre ellos]** con los globos oculares más grandes **[¿Qué?]**, y chocaron los cinco fuerte.

-¡Guay!- le dijo Sonic a Tails.- ¡Contigo, jamás suspenderé este proyecto **[Es decir, que Sonic no piensa hacer ni el huevo]**! Hemos esquivado el conflicto y nuestro destino está sellado **[¿Qué dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? Que entiendo que estás muy enamorado de Tails, pero es que das hasta miedo]**.

-Vale, pero quiero hacer algo que sea mejor que todos los demás. Ya sabes cómo soy en lo que respecta a la escuela,- le gritó Tails a Sonic **[¿Por qué le gritas?]**. Había mucho alboroto en la clase **[Ah, vale]** era como estar en un océano de pequeños muchachos **[¿Qué?]**.

-¡Ahh! Vale,- Le gritó Sonic a Tails de esa vieja forma Sonic **[¿Qué dices?]**. Sonic y Tails se levantaron y salieron de la clase y fueron dentro del pasillo, y entonces dentro de un pasillo diferente, y entonces fuera de la escuela y fueron a la casa de Tails **[Me encanta saber que las clases se terminan cuando a ellos les parece bien]**.

-Vale, aquí está mi idea,- le dijo Tails a Sonic **[No te he hablado de ella mientras veníamos hacia mi casa porque me gusta hacerme el interesante]**, que estaba ahora en la habitación de Tails.- Aquí está una máquina del tiempo que he inventado **[Oh, no]**. Vamos a usarla para volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer que la 2 Guerra Mundial jamás sucediese así que esa será la mejor nota de la historia, y todos los demás suspenderán porque la 2 Guerra Mundial no habrá pasado y estarán haciendo proyectos sobre cosas falsas.- Tails rió y frotó cabeza.

**[Vale, tengo varias cosas que decir sobre ese plan:**

**1\. Se supone que Tails es de los buenos, ¿no? Es que parece una idea digna de Sonic, que es mala persona.**

**2\. Entiendo que quiera sacar la mejor nota de la clase, pero veo totalmente innecesario que intente hacer que todos sus compañeros de clase no solo suspendan, sino que además sean expulsados del instituto.**

**3\. ¿Es esta una estrategia para que Sonic y él se queden solos en clase?**

**4\. Tails dice ser muy inteligente, pero no ha caído en lo más básico: si la Segunda Guerra Mundial jamás ocurrió, no solo sus compañeros de clase estarán haciendo proyectos falsos, sino que él también. Es más, el resto de la clase y su profesor deberían no saber que la Segunda Guerra Mudial existió. Estaría haciendo mucho esfuerzo para nada.**

**5\. Si vuelves atrás en el tiempo para evitar que suceda un evento y lo consigues, entoces no tendrás motivos para intentar evitarlo y, por consiguiente, el evento habrá pasado igualmente. Estos dos merluzos planean crear una paradoja temporal.**

**6\. ¿Para qué y cómo ha creado Tails una máquina del tiempo?]**

-¡Oh, tío!- le dijo Sonic a Tails, de un modo sorprendido.- ¡Esa idea es muy loca! Espera, oh wow, Blaze la gata están en nuestra clase. ¡So significa que suspenderá!

-Sí, **[Junto con el resto de nuestros "amigos"]**\- le dijo Tails a Sonic.

-Odio a esa puta,- le dijo Sonic a Tails.- ¡Hagámoslo **[Quiero que conste que la motivación de Sonic para hacer esto no es la soberbia, como en el caso de Tails, sino el odio. Es una persona horrible]**!

-Vale,- dijo Tails.- Así es como funciona la máquina del tiempo. Tengo que usar la cosa de control aquí y tú tienes que meterte en la máquina del tiempo e ir a detener la 2 Guerra Mundial. Puedo hablar contigo y usar la máquina del tiempo en ti desde aquí así que no te preocupes si fastidias mucho las cosas porque puedo sacarte **[1. Claro, porque eso no traerá ninguna consecuencia negativa. 2. ¿Por qué Tails está tan seguro de cómo funciona su máquina del tiempo? ¿La ha probado antes? Porque está claro que necesita dos personas para usarla]**.

-Guay,- dijo Sonic.- ¿Pero como consigo que la 2 Guerra Mundial no pase?- dijo Sonic, haciendo una cara que era confusa, como una avestruz en un nuevo zoo buscando su comida cuando todas las demás avestruces salieron a comer pero ella no sabe a dónde ir **[¿Qué?]**.

-Bueno, obviamente, ¡tienes que matar a Rudolph Hitler **[1. Se llamaba Adolf. 2. Me encanta la naturalidad con la que le pide a su mejor amigo que mate a alguien. En el fondo, y por mucho que le quiera, sabe que Sonic es capaz de todo. 3. En realidad sería mucho más efectivo cambiar el Tratado de Versalles*]**!- gritó Tails.- ¡Ahora métete en la máquina del tiempo!- La máquina del tiempo parecía como una gran cosa gris con partes **[Gran descripción]**. Sonic parecía sorprendido pero Tails le empujó dentro de la máquina del tiempo y Tails fue a pulsar un montón de botones y pantallas y tiró de cosas hasta que Sonic estuvo atrapado en una pequeña cosa **[Sonic es tan rápido que podría haberse escabullido, pero tan tonto que se ha quedado ahí de pie mirando al vacío] **y salió un montón de humo y luces brillaron.- Allá vamos,- gritó Tails.- ¡Te estoy enviando a antes de la 2 Guerra Mundial!

Sonic sintió como si estuviese en una bañera llena de yogur **[¿Qué?]** y entonces antes de que lo supiese **[¿Antes de que supiese el qué?] **salió despedido de la máquina del tiempo y de pronto estaba en Alemania **[¿Por qué? Es una máquina del tiempo, así que no debería moverle también en el espacio]**.

-Estás en Alemania,- le dijo Tails a Sonic con su tecnología de máquina del tiempo **[Podrías haber dicho que le daba un intercomunicador. No sé, para que al menos algo tuviese un mínimo sentido]**.

-¡No sé qué hacer! ¡Qué voy a hacer! ¡Cómo mato a Hitler!- gritó Sonic en voz alta a Tails **[Claro que sí, no eres sospechoso]**. Pero oh oh, parece que Sonic no debería haber hecho eso, porque entonces los Nazzises fueron a por Sonic **[Es que eres tonto, hijo mío]**.

-¡Ese adolescente azul está pensando en matar a Hitler! ¡Cojedle y metedle en la cárcel **[Por si el autor no lo tiene en cuenta, los alemanes hablan en alemán. Es posible que alguno comprendiese el inglés de Sonic, pero dudo mucho que Sonic entienda qué están diciendo]**!- La gente del ejército Nazzy llegó y agarró a Sonic de los brazos **[Pues nada, decidle adiós a nuestro "héroe"]**.

-¡Hey, dejadme ir! ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Tails! ¡Los Nazzises se me están llevando! ¡Ayuda! -gritó Sonic como un Asno salvaje **[¿Qué?] **e intentó liberarse del agarre de los Nazzises pero incluso con todos su poder de velocidad rápida, había demasiados Nazzises e impedían que Sonic fuese a ninguna parte **[También os digo que Tails le ha enviado a un campamento militar a mala leche]**. Se llevaron a Sonic por la calle hasta la cárcel y le pusieron dentro de ella.- ¡Tails! ¡Sácame de aquí **[La gente debe pensar que está mal de la cabeza]**!- lloró Sonic de un modo que sonaba muy asustado.

-¡Qué! ¡Cómo la has cagado ya **[Es que has elegido a un muy mal ayudante, amigo]**! Vale, tengo que ponerte en otra zona temporal durante un tiempo antes de poderte llevar de nuevo a Alemania. ¡Allá vamos!- dijo Tails con su altavoz. Tails golpeó algunos botones e hizo una variedad de cosas listas y entonces Sonic desapareció con un haz de luz y apareció en el Antiguo Egipto.- Estás en el Antiguo Egipto, ahora, Sonic. Yo no **[¿Por qué ibas tú a estar allí? Ya le has explicado que uno se tiene que quedar manejando la máquina]**. Sigo en mi casa usando la máquina del tiempo **[Que ya lo sé, coño]**. A veces eres un lastre **[¿Solo a veces?]**.

Sonic estaba en el Antiguo Egipto y dijo,

-Bueno, ¡supongo que simplemente puedo pasármelo bien por aquí un rato mientras espero a volver a la Antigua Alemania **[Me sorprende que seas capaz de hablar y no orinarte encima al mismo tiempo]**! Sonic vio una prámide y entró **[NO]**.

Cuando Sonic entró allí había muchas cosas dentro de ella. Había pinturas en los muros, no como pinturas en marcos sino cosas que la gente había dibujado en los muros y además había una gran silla de oro con un tío que parecía como un rey en ella.

-¡Hey, creo que te conozco!- le dijo Sonic al rey **[La palabra que estás buscando es "faraón"]**. Sonic recordaba haberle visto antes y entonces recordó dónde: en clase de historia **[Es prácticamente imposible que pudieses reconocerle por haber visto alguna representación suya en clase]**.- ¡Sa, eres el Rey Tunt!- Sonic tenía razón. Era el Rey Tunt******, el antiguo fardón de Egipto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el Rey Tunt. El Rey Tunt tenía puestos un gran sombrero de oro y algunos brazaletes y una cosa de cuello **[La palabra que estás buscando es "collar"]**. Y entonces miró a Sonic realmente fuerte y se dio cuenta de algo **[Espera, ¡yo no sé inglés!]**.- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Sé quién eres! ¡Eres Sonic! ¡Sonic el erizo **[¿Qué?]**!

Sonic le guiñó un ojo **[No]** e hizo un baile guay **[¡No!]** y dijo,

-Sa, ¡supongo que Soy bastante popular **[NO]**! ¿Cómo has oído hablar de mí? ¿Es porque soy el más rápido?

El Rey Tunt señaló una fotografía en un muro **[¡NO!]**. Era una gran fotografía de un dragón con pinchos saliendo de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-Eres uno de los legendarios erizos que pueden convertiese en dragones usando sus poderes guays **[¿Qué?]**.

-¡Qué! Un dragón.- le dijo Sonic al Rey Tunt.

-Sa, si simplemente lo intentas debería pasar,- dijo el Rey Tunt mirando raro a Sonic.- Pero quizá es porque alguien en tu línea familiar de erizos no es lo suficientemente guay. Todos los erizos en la línea familiar tienen que ser guays o alucinantes o expertos para que funcione.

-¡Wow! ¡Bueno, ese no soy yo!- dijo Sonic y se puso un par de gafas de sol que siempre guardaba en su bolsallo de atrás en esta historia **[¿Qué bolsillo? Si no llevas pantalones]**.- ¿Lo ves? Soy guay **[Tengo malas noticias para ti]**.- Sonic sonrió muy grande, usando dientes.

-Bueno, lo siento, parece que alguien más en la historia de tu familia es un perdedor así que ahora no puedes ser un dragón **[A ver, que tampoco le has dado tiempo a intentarlo]**,- le dijo el Rey Tunt a Sonic antes de llamar a sus guardias **[¿Dónde estaban estos guardias mientras un completo desconocido se acercaba a su faraón?]** y empujarle fuera de la puerta.

**[Dejando a un lado los altos niveles de absurdo de esta conversación, me gustaría apuntar que el autor cree que una pirámide era una especie de sede de gobierno o un palacio, cuando en realidad era un tumba]**

Sonic ahora estaba fuera.

-Hey Tails,- le dijo Sonic a Tails,- ¿Puedes buscar en la historia de mi familia quién no es lo suficientemente guay como para que yo me convierta en un dragón **[1. Me fascina que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta de que tú eres el pringado de la familia. 2. Ahora mismo Tails debe de estar flipando]**? No sabía que podía convertirme en un dragón pero creo que así es como podemos derrotar a Hitleg **[¿Y qué te parece si simplemente le metes un tiro? Como idea]**.

Tails tecleó deprisa, muy deprisa, más deprisa que el coche más rápido que hayas visto jamás o siquiera imaginado **[Nunca he visto o imaginado a un coche tecleando, la verdad]**. Tails revisó la historia familiar de Sonic en InterNet y usó su tecnología y artilugios para escanear la información y encontró una cosa.

-Hey Sonic, ¡creo que he encontrado una respuesta! ¡Te voy a enviar hacia esa persona ahora! ¡Esta persona está también en la 2 Guerra Mundial! ¡Hazlos guays! Espero que no sea Hitler **[1. Pero vamos a ver, ¿no eres tú el que está mirando el árbol genealógico de Sonic? Tú sabrás qué antepasado suyo es. 2. ¿Cómo se supone que pretendes enviar a Sonic hacia su antepasado si ni siquiera sabes quién es? 3. Hitler no tuvo hijos, así que dudo mucho que fuese familia de Sonic]**.

Sonic también deseó que no fuese Hitler, porque entonces estaría emparentado con él y tendría que ir a la cárcel **[No estoy segura de si cree que puede ir a la cárcel por ser familia de Hitler o por matarle siendo pariente suyo]**. Sonic desapareció de Egipto en un haz de luz y voló a través del tiempo y espacio de vuelta a Alemania en la 2 Guerra Mundial. Ahora estaba fuera de una casa. Era triste y gris y era lluvioso **[Supongo que se refiere al tiempo atmosférico, porque no creo que una casa pueda ser lluviosa]**.

-¡Vale, el miembro de mi familia debe de estar en esta casa!- Sonic entró **[Sin llamar a la puerta ni nada, claro que sí] **y miró alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. Miró en la primera habitación, y la segunda habitación, e incluso la tercera habitación. Miró en todas las habitaciones que pudo encontrar **[Te estás jugando un tiro en la cara, chaval]**.- ¡Qué es esto, una broma **[No, es un allanamiendo de morada]**! Estoy tan enfadado con esto, quiero ser un dragón,- dijo Sonic en voz alta, para sí mismo pero fuera de su cabeza **[1. Que sí. 2. ¿Os imagináis que alguien entra en vuestra casa, os escondéis en un armario para que no pueda haceros daño y le escucháis decir esto?]**. Entonces escuchó algo.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí abajo?- dijo una voz viniendo de la planta encima de él.

-¡Sa, soy yo Sonic el Erizo! ¿Puede que hayas oído hablar de mí?- dijo Sonic, riéndose y sonriendo porque ahora sabe que es lo suficientemente famoso como para ser conocido por el Rey Tunt, que aparece en los libros de historia **[Sigo sin entender cómo alguien puede conocerte en un momento en el que ni siquiera existías]**.

-¡Oh, sube!- dijo la voz y era la de una chica, y entonces una trampilla se abrió en el techo y aparecieron unas escaleras del agujero en el techoy Sonic subió por ellas. Sonic subió allí arriba y vio a una chica **[Por favor, dime que no vas a ser tu propio tatarabuelo o algo así, Sonic]**. Parecía triste.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién eres?- le dijo Sonic a la chica que estaba de pie allí.

-Soy Ana Frank***,- dijo la chica, que era realmente Ana Frank.

**[Antes de continuar, me gustaría dejar claro que me parece bastante horrible que este autor utilice la figura de una niña muerta para su historia. Además, como murió obviamente sin descendencia, no tiene ningún sentido que ella sea familia de Sonic]**

-¡Oh wow! ¡Yo sé quién eres! ¡He oído hablar de ti!- dijo Sonic.

-¿De verdad? ¡Wow!- dijo Ana Frank.

-Esto te va a parecer una locura, pero estoy emparentado contigo. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. No eres lo suficientemente guay **[Esto es MUY desafortunado]**,- dijo Sonic. Sonic se balenceó arriba y abajo en el suelo de madera y hacía sonidos chirriantes. Estaban en un ático.

-¿En serio?- dijo Ana Frank. Ahora parecía todavía más triste. Estaba viviendo allí sola en el ático.

-¡Sa! No es un misterio que no seas guay, estás viviendo aquí arriba en un ático,- le dijo Sonic a Ana Frank.

-¡Pero me dan miedo los Nazzises!- dijo Ana Frank, casi lista para llorar. Estaba muy triste.

-Tienes que afrontar tus miedos,- le dijo Sonic a Ana Frank.- No puedes simplemente esconderte aquí arriba en el ático todo el tiempo esperando que pase algo bueno. Tienes que ir y hacerlo tu misma. ¡Muéstrale al mundo quién eres realmente **[Ese es un muy mal consejo en esta situación]**!

-Wow… ahora lo pillo,- dijo Ana Frank.- Estoy demasiado ocupada teniéndole miedo a los Nazzises. Tengo que afrontar mis miedos y salir de este ático. No soy solo Ana Frank. ¡Soy Ana Frank la Eriza **[No]**!- Y entonces se quitó la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza y grandes espinas de erizo salieron de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¡Sa, eso es! Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer si no tienes miedo. Puedes ir a ApleeBees **[Que es una cadena de restaurantes estadounidense que se fundó en 1980]**, y usar redes sociales adolescentes **[La primera red social se llamaba SixDegrees y apareció en 1997]**, y comprar una Xbox **[Cuyo primer ejemplar se lanzó al mercado en 2001]**, e incluso tener sexo pene+vagina, como yo y Amy,- le dijo Sonic a Ana Frank, guiñándole un ojo **[Eres asqueroso]**.

-¡Wow! No sabía nada de este nuevo mundo de posibililidades. Voy a empezar ahora mismo, dejando este ático,- le dijo Ana Frank a Sonic. Dio un paso, y entonces otro, y entonces suficientes como para llegar al final de las escaleras y estar de pie en el suelo. Entonces brilló un montón, y sonrió y miró a Sonic.- Gracias. Gracias por mostrarme que no debo tenerle miedo a los Nazzises. Voy a ir al centro comercial,- dijo Ana Frank.

Con eso, Sonic dejó la casa y fue fuera y dijo,

-¡Misión completada!- a Tails desde su artilugio tecnológico.

**[El autor de esta historia o bien no ha entendido lo que le han explicado en clase sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hitler y la persecución a los judíos o simplemente le importa una mierda. Sea como fuere, este momento "motivacional" ha sido de lo más desafortunado que he tenido la desgracia de leer]**

-Vale, ahora tenemos que enviarte al castillo de Hitler **[Él seguramente no lo sabe, pero sí es cierto que Hitler tenía un "castillo", Wewelsburg]**. Está super defendido así que no puedo colarte allí solo con la máquina del tiempo. Tenemos que meterte allí de otra forma.- le dijo Tails a Sonic, de un modo pensante **[Pues envíale a un día en el que Hitler hiciese una aparición pública, por ejemplo]**. Hitler era el presidente de Alemania así que debían tener mucho cuidado y pensar un buen plan **[Sí, estoy segura de que el plan va a ser magnífico]**.- ¡Oh! ¡Quizá puedas desfrazarte como un repartidor de pizza y entonces entrar a hurtadillas en la habitación de Hitler **[¿Lo veis? Un plan sin fisuras]**!

-No, Tails, no, eso no funcionará **[¿Qué es esto? ¿Sonic siendo inteligente?]**,- dijo Sonic.- Estás olvidando, que la pizza no había sido inventada todavía en la 2 Guerra Mundial **[Ah, solo era Sonic siendo idiota]**.

-Mierda, joder, pizza,- le dijo Tails a Sonic.

-Yo tengo otro plan. Simplemente llévame fuera del castillo de Hitler y yo haré el resto **[Si pretendes transformarte en un dragón, todavía no sabes si es verdad. Es que ni siquiera lo has probado. Ojalá te salga mal y te metan un tiro en la boca]**. ¡Usa ahora la máquina del tiempo!

Tenían que volver atrás antes de que la 2 Guerra Mundial empezase porque Ana Frank era durante la 2 Guerra Mundial y querían evitar que ocurriese la 2 Guerra Mundial así que tenían que volver a antes de que pasase **[Te odio]**. Tails gorpeó botones y Sonic simplemente fue a un tiempo diferente con un sonido como "woop".

Sonic apareció enfrente del castillo de Hitler. Era grande y gris oscuro y encima de una colina que iba derecha hacia arriba y estaba llena de rocas. Básicamente no había forma de llegar hasta allí.

-Vale, gracias Tails, ¡aquí viene mi plan!

Sonic se hizo una bola y empezó a rodar hacia delante. Rodó tan deprisa que, usando fricción y magnéticos **[¿Qué?]**, se pegó a la colina mientras rodaba por ella hacia arriba a una velocidad que no había sido vista desde, bueno, ¡nunca! Sonic rodó su camino hacia la cima de la colina y sobre le muro del castillo y hasta la puerta del castillo de Hitler **[Vale, lo reconozco: no ha sido tan mal plan después de todo. Lo gracioso va a ser cómo burlar a los guardias]**.

-¡Vale, he llegado al castillo!- le dijo Sonic a Tails. Y entonces vio lo que se t emía. Sonic vió un montón de guardias Nazzy yendo directos hacia él porque estaba invadiendo.- ¡Ah, oh no, esto apesta!- gritó Sonic.

Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta del castillo de Hitler y todos los Nazzises corrieron hacia él. Eran tan grandes y daban tanto miedo y Sonic no sabía qué hacer **[Esto es lo que pasa cuando solo piensas la mitad de un plan]**. Estaban yendo directamente a por él con las armas más grandes y peligrosas que el dinero podía comprar sin atracar un banco. Sonic simplemente cerró los ojos **[Y aceptó su muerte] **y casi lloró mientras los Nazzises corrían hacia él mientras él estaba contra la puerta **[1. ¿Y precisamente tú te permites el lujo de darle lecciones a Ana Frank sobre cómo afrontar a los nazis? 2. Los nazis están corriendo más que en un partido de fútbol de Oliver y Benji]**, y casi como si no supiese qué estaba haciendo **[Porque no lo sabe]**, saltó hacia arriba en el último momento cuando los Nazzises estaban corriendo hacia él, y les esquivó a todos pero corrieron dentro de la puerta, tirándola abajo. Todos ellos cayeron en un montón y se quedaron inconscientes **[Menuda suerte tiene el cabrón]**.

-¡Wow! Es el milagro de la vida **[¿Qué?]**,- dijo Sonic.

Estaba a salvo y fue capaz de entrar en el castillo de Hitler. Sonic caminó sobre los cuerpos grumosos de esos Nazzises idiotas y siguió la alfombra roja todo el camino hacia la habitación de Hitler **[Claro que sí]**. El castillo daba mucho miedo por dentro. Era gris oscuro y había alfombras rojas con partes de oro **[¿Y cómo ha sabido entonces Sonic que camino debía seguir?]** y había incluso lava **[¿Cómo?]**. Había velas que estaban encendidas en los pasillos. Sonic corrió hasta el final hasta unas grandes puertas y las abrió.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y Sonic vio a Hitler, de pie detrás de su escritorio.

-¡Toy aquí para detenerte, puto idiota!- Sonic corrió dentro de la habitación y contra Hitler pero Hitler le detuvo.

-Oh, jaja, ¿quién te crees que eres? Yo soy Hitler, Rey de los Judíos **[NO]**, y voy a destruir el Mundo,- dijo Hitler. Hitler tenía el aspecto que podrías imaginar que tenía **[Sí, es lo que tiene que le hayamos visto en fotos]**. Hitler se rió y sacó una espada hecha de fuego **[¿QUÉ?]**.- Prepárate para conocer tu muerto.

Hitler corrió contra Sonic con su espada de fuego, y Sonic casi pensó, "Oh no, voy a morir aquí mismo", pero entonces no lo hizo **[Porque Sonic no es capaz de pensar]**. Sonic saltó sobre su espada y dijo,

-¡Buen intento, Hitler! Pero te estás metiendo con el erizo equivocado. O debería decir… ¡dragón!- Sonic sacó los codos como si estuviese listo para hacer el Baile del Pollo **[1. Me muero por ver ese baile. 2. Qué forma tan indigna de transformarse en un dragón, ¿no?]**, pero en lugar de eso empezó a brillar y la luz fue hacia él y también salieron grandes haces de luz, e hizo un ruido fuerte.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Las leyendas son ciertas!- gritó Hitler, tratando de derrotar a Sonic con su espada de fuego **[Ni lo intentes. Si algo me han enseñado los videojuegos es que durante una transformación el enemigo suele ser invulnerable]**.

Sonic continuó brillando mientras su forma se tranformaba en un enorme, gran dragón azul con ojos verdes. Era tan grande que rompió los muros y el techo del dormitorio de Hitler.

-¡Raaaaaaaw!- dijo Sonic, y exhaló fuego hacia el cielo.

Sonic usó sus grandes garras de dragón y acuchilló al pequeño bebé Hitler que ahora parecía muy asustado usando su espada de fuego. El viento soplaba. Entonces Sonic decidió que ya era suficiente y agarró a Hitler entre sus garras y voló lejos de Alemania hasta Hawaii y lo lanzó a un volcán **[Podrías haberle abrasado con tu aliento, pedazo de idiota]**.

-¡Hasta nunca, Hitler!- gritó Sonic mientras hacía una fotografía **[¿Cómo? ¿Con qué manos? ¿Con qué cámara?] **y se fue volando del volcán y de vuelta a Alemania **[¿Para qué? Ya no tienes nada que hacer allí]**.

Sonic volvió a Alemania y brilló y entonces volvió a ser un erizo.

-Ahí lo tienes. Hitler está muerto, así que la 2 Guerra Mundial no puede pasar **[Pues ya verás qué sorpresa te vas a llevar cuando estalle la guerra igualmente, porque no has solucionado la raíz del problema]**,- le dijo Sonic a Tails a través de la tecnología **[Que debería haberse ido a tomar por saco cuando te has transformado en un dragón]**.

-¡Wow, guay! ¡Esa ha sido la cosa más guay que he visto jamás **[Tails está MUY enamorado]**! ¡Vamos a ser capaces de usar tus poderes de dragón para salirnos con la nuestra todo el tiempo!- le dijo Tails a Sonic, casi llorando con sentimientos alucinados **[El amor]**.

Sonic se miró a sí mismo **[¿Cómo?] **y dijo,

-Sa, ha sido guay, ¿verdad? Vale, ahora traeme de vuelta al tiempo normal **[La palabra que estás buscando es "presente"]**. ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Tails menjó su dispositivo y Sonic volvió a la habitación de Tails con un haz de luz.

-Vale, ¡dame esa cámara **[¿Qué cámara? En serio, que en ningún momento ha mencionado que la tenía hasta que al autor se le ha ocurrido que estaría bien sacar una foto del evento]**!- le gritó Tails a Sonic.

-Wow, contrólate,- le dijo Sonic a Tails **[Me parece que Tails tiene una TREMENDA erección]**.

-Lo siento,- dijo Tails.- ¡Estoy exitado **[Sí, sí que la tiene]**!- Tails agarró la cámara e imprimió la fotografía de Hitler siendo comido por un volcán **[Los volcanes no comen]**.

Entonces corrieron a la escuela incluso aunque eran las 8 en punto y forzaron la entrada y corrieron a su habitación de clase de historia.

-Señor Aprendizaje, ¡aquí está nuestro proyecto **[¿Me estás diciendo que este señor no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su vida que pasar todo el día en el mismo sitio en el que trabaja?]**!- dijo Tails y le entregó la fotografía al señor Aprendizaje.

**[Si estuviesen presentado la fotografía con una memoria de qué han hecho, cómo y por qué, aún tendría algún sentido entregársela. Ahora su profesor pensará que han hecho un fotomontaje de Hitler cayéndose a un volcán y les pondrá un cero más grande que sus cabezas. Y, además, serán castigados por entrar por la fuerza en en instituto]**

El señor Aprendijaze tocó sus gafas y miró la fotografía y dijo,

-Oh dios mío, este es Hitler muriendo. ¡Habéis impedido que suciediese la 2 Guerra Mundial **[En teoría, tú no deberías saber que la Segunda Guerra Mundial ocurrió]**! ¡Wow!

-¡Sup, eso mismo hemos hecho!- dijeron Sonic y Tails juntos al mismo tiempo para ganar tiempo **[Vago]**. Se rieron y chocaron los cinco como al principio de la historia.

-Ya está, habéis sacado el mayor diez de la historia. ¡El proyecto ha terminado y vosotros habéis sacado un diez para toda la clase **[¿Entonces aprueban todos?]**! ¡Nadie más lo hace!- dijo el señor Enseñando **[¿Quién?]**.

-¡Sa sa sa!- dijo Sonic.

-¡Yuujuu!- djo Tails.

Sonic y Tails se abrazaron **[*se gira hacia vosotros y os guiña un ojo*]** y el señor Aprendizaje estaba muy orgulloso y se fueron a casa.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Feliz Navidad.

***El Tratado de Versalles puso fin a la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1919. Los principales países Aliados (Francia, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos), que habían ganado la guerra, impusieron unas condiciones muy duras y humillantes a los vencidos, especialmente a Alemania. Todo esto creó un clima de resentimiento en este país que acabó provocando la elección democrática de Adolf Hitler como canciller y que se iniciase la Segunda Guerra Mundial.**

****Supongo que se refiere a Tuntankamón, cuyo verdadero nombre es Tut-anj-Amón y significa "imagen viva de Amón" (Amón es el dios egipcio de la creación y uno de los más importantes de su panteón).**

*****Ana Frank fue una niña judía que pasó dos años y medio ocultándose junto a su familia de los nazis en Ámsterdam. Desgraciadamente, fueron capturados y enviados a distintos campos de concentración. Ella murió de tifus a los 15 años en 1945, pocas semanas antes de que el lugar donde la retenían fuese liberado. Su padre, el único superviviente de su familia, publicó en 1947 el famoso Diario de Ana Frank, una edición de su diario personal que sirve como testimonio de lo vivieron.**


	27. Bonus 2-1: El drama

**Bonus 2.1.**

**[Como podéis ver, este segundo bonus se compone de varios capítulos, aunque no es lo suficientemente largo como para ponerlo por separado]**

Capítulo 1: Vida Después del Instituto

NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Wow! ¿Pensábais que me había ido? Pues no **[Por desgracia para todos]**. ¡Espero que disfrutéis esta historia!

Sonic despertó y miró el reloj.

-7:00,- dijo el reloj **[1. Me gusta ese paralelismo con el primer capítulo de la historia original. 2. ¿De verdad que a nadie le extraña que los relojes hablen?]**.

Sonic cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

En algún punto entre dormir y despertar, Sonic se removía sin descanso, enredado en sus sábanas.

_Me pregunto en qué estarán metidos los chicos. __Tails, Knuckle, Espio… incluso Shadow. __Echo de menos a esos tíos_ **[Me duele especialmente saber que Tails y él han perdido el contacto. Pero no pasa nada; esta puede ser una historia sobre cómo el amor acaba triunfando pese a todo]**_._Después del instituto, la banda fue por caminos separados. Tails, todavía tan listo como siempre, se mudó a Hyderabad* para trabajar en tecnologías y desarrollar una cura para el exacáncer metastático testicular, o enfermedad de las pelotas, como Sonic la conoció una vez **[Ah, es ESA enfermedad]**. Quería detener la enfermedad antes de que pudiese volver en un futuro distante, y pensó que una cura podría pararla **[Quiero hacer notar que Tails ha dedicado su vida a hacerle un tributo a las pelotas de Sonic]**. Sonic y Tails permanecían en contacto **[MENOS MAL]**, pero Sonic podía sentir la distancia de Tails **[Se me rompe el corazón]**. Tails había usado su abultada inteligencia para inventar Skype 2 **[JA JA JA JA]**, así que eran capaces de proyectar hologramas cada uno en la casa de cada uno como si realmente estuviesen allí **[Todo con tal de poder ver mejor a su verdadero amor]**, pero Tails siempre parecía muy estresado. Tenía bolsas bajo los ojos y barba de tres días bajo su barbilla. Sonreía, pero la sonrisa siempre se esfumaba demasiado rápido **[Madre mía, que se viene el drama]**. Sonic podía decir que ahora había cosas más importantes para Tails que pasar tiempo con Sonic **[NO ME HAGÁIS ESTO]**. Sonic pensó que eso era una mierda, pero lo aceptó, porque era por un bien mayor **[*apunta al autor con un cuchillo* Más te vale que esta relación acabe bien]**.

Knuckles, que ahora tenía seis años, estaba viviendo con su hijo y hermano, Knuckles Jr., y su madre, Rouge, que también era la madre de Knuckles Jr por medio de Knuckles **[Me encantaría ver la cara de alguien que no sabe de qué va esta historia al leer esa frase]**. Después de graduarse en el Intituto con la ayuda de sus amigos, Knuckles se mudó y fue a la universidad a la edad de 2. Separado de sus amigos, fue incapaz de mantenerse al día con el trabajo a causa de que era un niño y el Decano de Todos los Estudiantes le envió de vuelta para ser reenrolado en preescolar **[Que es a donde lo tendrían que haber llevado cuando volvió a nacer]**, lo que para Knuckles fue como aterrizar en el tobogán justo al final de Toboganes y Escaleras** que te hace ir todo el maldito camino de vuelta hasta el principio **[Me sigue fascinando cómo cree este autor que funciona el sistema educativo]**. Así que ahora Knuckles estaba en Primaria. Rouge y Knuckles Jr se habían mudado a la universidad a vivir con Knuckles porque supusieron que no sería capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa él solo porque solo tenía dos años **[A todo esto, Espio se ha lavado las manos muy fuerte en el asunto de su "paternidad"]**.

Espio se volvió un gandúl desde su una vez experiencia sexual con Rouge y se mudó a un apartamento con Silver, con quien estaba ahora en una satisfactoria y suculenta relación gay **[¿Suculenta?]**. Espio, siempre el camaleón, ha estado convirtiendo en su sustento su blog de comida para alérgicos a la tartrazina***, que creó tras descubrir su alegia debilitante al comer un facsímil de mazapán **[¿Un qué?]** de la invención de Cream en su tardía quinceañera, del que había sido salvado por Silver, quién usó sus poderes psicoquinéticos **[¿Qué?]** para retirar el ofensivo bolo del hinchado esófago de Espio **[Te estás poniendo demasiado intenso para decir que tuvo que hacerle escupir lo que había comido]**. Silver hizo entonces el beso RCP en Espio, lo cual le provocó instantáneamente una turgente erección a Espio **[Podría haber vivido sin esa información]** y le hizo darse cuenta de que se sentía atraído por Silver **[O por la asfixia autoerótica]**.

Shadow…. siemplemente como que desapareció. Tras el proceso de la graduacción del instituto, Sonic vio a Shadow subirse en su coche. Shadow le devolvió la mirada, cerró la cortina **[¿Qué cortina?]**, y se fue. Esa fue la última vez que Sonic vio a Shadow. Sonic miraba el número de Shadow en su teléfono a veces y se preguntaba en qué podía estar metido **[En meter el pene por diversos huecos de su coche, que no te quepa duda]**. A veces escuchaba informes policiales a veces con la esperanza de que pudiese escuchar algo sobre un erizo negro disparando a alguien **[Yo sigo pensando que eso de que el único criminal del grupo sea el de color negro no es casualidad]**, pero nunca lo hizo.

Sonic, parpadeando para sí mismo totalmente despierto, se dio la vuelta y miró la fotografía en el pequeño marco rosa en su mesilla de noche. _Amy…_

Había pasado un mes desde que Amy murió **[Ahora ya nadie puede impedir que Tails y Sonic estén juntos]**. _Encefalo espongiforme bovina… maldita seas. _Ahora la cama era demasiado grande; ya no olía a su almizcle femenino **[Me daría más pena si no supiese que el propio Sonic le destrozó los dientes a puñetazos e intentó violarla]**. Sonic ya no lo sentía como un hogar.

Y seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza todo el tiempo, en fogonazos y ecos.

… _¡Doctor, por favor! ¡Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer!..._

… _No, ella nunca se rendirá. ¡No puedo darla por perdida!..._

… _¡No puedo! ¡No, no lo haré! ¡Y tampoco te dejaré hacerlo!..._

Le torturaba **[¿En qué momento esto se ha convertido en Silent Hill 2?]**. No quería recordar a Amy así. Quería recordar a la mujer a la que había amado.

-Buenos días, señor,- dijo una voz robótica desde la puerta. La voz pertenecía a Omochao **[Dime que este robot es un regalo de Tails, por favor]**.- Su correo está aquí.- Omochao voló hasta la cama y soltó una pila de cartas sobre el largo y fuerte cuerpo de Sonic.

-Gracias Omie, al menos te sigo teniendo a ti **[No hables muy alto]**,- le dijo Sonic a Omochao, frotándose los ojos.

-Realmente, acerca de eso. Renuncio **[JA JA JA JA. Yo lo decía en broma]**,- dijo Omochao con una voz sin emoción.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Sonic, preguntando. Pero era demasiado tarde. Sonic ya tenía la puerta cerrada. Porque Omochao se había marchado y ahora ya no tenía una mayordomo **[Es que ni un robot es capaz de aguantarte, chaval]**.

-Mierda,- dijo Sonic **[Que no cambies de renglón cuando sigue hablando un mismo personaje, que te lo tengo dicho]**.- Ahora io realmente toy solo.- Sonic empujó la pila de correo de su cuerpo y rodó fuera de la cama. Calcetines blancos, zapatos rojos, guantes blancos **[Nieva sobre el monte Fuji. Ah, ¿qué no era un haiku?]**. Sonic se sentó en su cama y se puso el mismo conjunto que cualquier otro día. Le lanzó una mirada al gran vestidor, donde la ropa de Amy seguía colgada. _La echo de menos. _Miró sus pendientes. _Echo de menos su sonrisa_** [No he podido reprimir la carcajada, lo siento]**. Miró sus holgados vestidos rosas. _Echo de menos sentir su cuerpo_. Miró a sus zapatos. _Dios, echo de menos los arcos altísimos de sus pies_. Sintió una pequeña oleada de vigoración y se acercó a sus zapatos **[Sonic, no, que te veo venir]**. Acarició el suave ante del interior y tomó una esperanzada inspiración **[SONIC, NO]**. _Ya casi no huelen como ella… No es justo _**[Solo yo tenía derecho a matarla]**_. Todavía no estoy listo._

Sonic se quedó mirando el suelo durante diecisiete minutos **[Madre mía, qué drama te estás montando. Si tantas ganas tienes de recuperar a Amy sana y salva, podrías intentar reunir las Esmeraldas del Ultra Caos en lugar de pasarte la vida llorando]**.

Sonic se terminó el desayuno. Omochao había dejado su comida de cortesía antes de darse el piro, pero solo era un bol de cereales. Ya se había empapado para cuando Sonic lo encontró, pero se lo comió porque estaba delante de él. Sonic se encontraba confundido, no sabiendo qué hacer con el bol vacío **[¿Qué te parece si lo lavas? Como idea. A lo mejor es que estabas acostumbrado a que tu madre, tu mujercita y tu mayordomo robot te hiciesen todas las tareas de la casa, pero ya va siendo hora de que hagas algo por ti mismo]**. _¿Qué hacía Omie con los bols? Mierda_. Sonic nunca se había ocupado de sí mismo. La mamá de Sonic, Amy, Omochao… siempre había alguien más apoyándolo mientras él ocupaba el papel principal **[Esta frase me ha dado MUCHO asco por todas las implicaciones que tiene]**, pero ahora, por su cuenta, se sentía perdido **[Y precisamente por esto creo que las madres que no enseñan a sus hijos varones a cuidar de sí mismos los están convirtiéndolos en inútiles, además de en machistas]**.

_Supongo que simplemente puedo comprar uno nuevo._ Con el bol en la mano, Sonic salió fuera y fue hasta el bordillo. Vio a su vecina, Tracer, recogiendo el periódico de la mañana.

-¡Oy, Sonic el eriso! ¡Buenos día para tú, muchachito!- ladró Tracer con su alegre voz Británica. Sonic no odiaba a Tracer, no. Era maja, era guapa, representaba a las Lesbianas **[¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nada?]**, pero… era rápida. Y él no podía evitar sentir… que ella era todo lo que Sonic fue **[No recordaba que Sonic representase a las lesbianas]**.

Todo lo que Sonic _fue _**[Que sí, que ya lo pillamos, que su vida es una mierda. Pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? He visto a Sonic hacer y pensar cosas horribles. No puedes esperar que me compadezca de él porque, en el fondo, se lo merece]**.

Era maja… y rápida. Era guapa… y rápida. Era un icono gay… y rápida. Y muchísimo más exitosa que Sonic en este momento.

-Buenos días, Tracy,- dijo Sonic.- Qué fiesta tan salvaje ayer, ¿eh?- Su casa había estado resonando tarde por la noche mientras Sonic se retorcía en giraba y su cama **[Le ha dado un ictus]**.

-¡Caray, lo fue, lo fue! ¡Solo aniade unas pocas delas chiquillas pa una nochie divertida! ¡Whoo, sigou destrousada!- Tracer tiró una bolsa rellenita en el cubo de la basura en su bordillo.

-Ah, bien… me alegro de que vusotras os divirtiéseis,- dijo Sonic.- Hey, uh, dile a tus amigas que he dicho… "예쁘기만 하고 매력은 없는"****.- Sonic consiguó hacer un pequeño guiño, y entonces se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando el bol vacío. Lo tiró al cubo de la basura.

-Coun que tirando un bol entero, ¿eh, Sonic? Tirandou la casa por la ventana, ¿eh?- Tracer le miró con confusión durante un largo momento.- Oy, solou te tomou el pelo. Se lou jaré saber **[¿Le harás saber el qué a quién? No te entiendo]**. ¡Luegou te veo!- Tracer le puso de nuevo la tapa al cubo de la basura y volvió a entrar en su manisión.

**[No sé si muchos de vosotros conocéis el juego Overwatch, pero Tracer, la vecina de Sonic, es claramente uno de sus personajes]**

La cara de Sonic estaba roja de vergüenza. No pudo meterse en casa lo suficientemente rápido.

Sonic volvió a la pila de correo, ahora en el mostrador de la cocina **[Creo que la palabra que buscas es "encimera"]**.- Correo de fans… correo de fans… correo de fans… **[Me gustaría saber qué clase de persona le escribe a este idiota y por qué demonios es famoso exactamente. Es que no ha hecho absolutamente NADA aparte de pegarle a su novia y tener una enfermedad en los testículos]** oferta de tarjeta de crédito… ¿con-_qué_? ¿Contrato de película?- dijo Sonic, parpadiándo ante el brillante sobre dorado. Lo hizo jirones para sacar la carta.

_Querido Sonic el Erizo, estamos encantados de informarle que estamos empezando la producción de _Sonic el Erizo_ la película… _**[Sigo sin saber por qué alguien querría hacer o ver una película sobre este sujeto] **Sonic leyó el resto de la carta que decía cuándo y dónde estar y cuánto dinero iba a ganar **[Por no hacer nada]**.

-¡Voy… voy a ser una estrella de cine!- dijo Sonic, lanzando sus manos y la carta por el aire **[¿Sus manos se pueden separar del resto de su cuerpo?]**.- ¡Espera a que Amy lo sepa! …Oh, es verdad…- dijo Sonic, poniendo ya un apagador en sus amortiguadores **[¿Qué?]**. Aun así era algo que hacer.

Sonic salió de su Sonic Uber y entró al estudio de películas.

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo Sonic, quitándose las gafas de sol y sonriendo a la sexy diosa recepcionista de grandes tetas sentada en la recepción **[Esto me recuerda a algo]**.

-Hola, señor,- dijo la recepcionista en la recepción.- ¿Apellido?

-¡Sonic el Erizo **[Ese no es tu apellido, idiota]**!- dijo Sonic, guiñando un ojo.- ¡El único e inimitable **[Qué ganas de darle un puñetazo]**!

-Vale, gracias, Señor Sonic el Erizo. Por favor, toma asiento **[Uf, eso me ha dolido hasta a mí]**.- Sonic se rió **[Intentando fingir que allí no había pasado nada] **y se giró para ver la jodidamente aburrida sala de espera en la que estaba. Había un montón de sillas de aspecto simple y una pequeña mesa con algunas revistas con celebridades en ella. Justo entonces, la puerta junto a la recepcionista en la recepción se abrió.

Un hombre con un traje blanco con pelo negro liso entró.

-¡Sonic, amigo mío!- dijo el hombre, abriendo sus manos, como para un abrazo, pero entonces yendo en realidad a por un ruidoso apretón de manos con Sonic **[No te fies ni un pelo de este tipo, Sonic]**.- ¡Soy un gran fan! Soy un gran fan **[Que sí]**. Qué honor. Increíble.- El hombre dejó escapar la mano de Sonic y le miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo mientras mascaba chicle **[Se me están encendiendo todas las alarmas, ¿eh?]**. Le dio una palmadia a Sonic en el hombro **[Madre mía, que te va a intentar estafar, ya verás]**.- Clit Simpson. Director ejecutivo de _Sonic el Erizo_. Estoy muy contento de que pudieses venir.- Seguia sonriendo mucho, y mirando a Sonic con los ojos muy abiertos **[Te va a estafar y además venderá tus riñones, no tengo dudas]**.

Sonic se rió nerviosamente, sorprendido de la precocidad de Clit.

-¡Gracias!

Clit palmenó la espalda a Sonic.

-Ven conmigo. Estamos todos listos para ti en el escenario.- Sonic le coló un guiño más a la recepcionista en la recepción **[Y luego intenta darnos pena con lo de Amy] **mientras era arrastrado por Clit fuera de la sala de espera. Caminaron por los pasillos del estudio , y Clit continuó hablando.

-Tío, mi hijos han estado acosándome toda la semana, "¿Cuándo vas a ver a Sonic?" "¿Cuándo va a venir Sonic?" Qué monos **[¿Qué clase de padre permite que sus hijos menores de edad sean seguidores de un tipo que tiene grabado en vídeo cómo perdió la virginidad en público sobre su propia tumba?]**. Niños monos. Han salido a su viejo **[Uf, es que no me creo nada de este tío]**. No les he dicho que venías hoy. Tendrás que firmar algo para ellos. No cobras, ¿verdad? Ja ja, te estoy tirando de las piernas **[¿Qué?]**. Además, esas son unas muy bonitas piernas **[¿QUÉ?]**. ¿Has estado yendo al gimnasio? Se nota. Ojalá tuviese tiempo para el gimnasio **[¿Es que no se calla nunca?]**.- Sonic dificilmente podía meter baza.

Llegaron al escenario de la película, y Clit ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó,

-Damas y cabaieros, ¡aquí está el hombre en persona! ¡Sonic el Erizo!

Todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se quedaron mirando a Sonic. Sonic se sintió raro, pero podía sentir su admiración **[No]**. Había pasado mucho desde que Sonic había sentido ese tipo de apreciación. Sonrió tímidamente mientras se le acercaron. Clit presentó rápidamente a una cola de miembros del equipo que estaban ansiosos por darle la mano. Clit continuó hablando todo el tiempo.

-¡Sonic el Erizo! ¡El tío es famoso! He jugado a todos sus juegos **[Esto está rompiendo todas las leyes de la lógica, del espacio tiempo, de los dioses y de los hombres]**. Hay un instituto con su nombre. Me encanta este tío.

Tras darle la mano a todo el mundo, Sonic se dio un momento para parar y mirar a su alrededor. ¡Ahí estaba él en un verdadero escenario de cine! Había toda clase de luces y cámaras y acción pasando como alrededor allí. ¡Incluso había una pantalla verde! Parecía que hoy estaban filmando una escena en un hospital. Había una cama de hospital y toda clase de cosas médicas alrededor de la cama. Sonic tuvo un escalofrío. _Malos recuerdos _**[Y peores que van a ser cuando te des cuenta de que están grando precisamente ESE momento]**.

-¡Toma asiento, toma asiento!- dijo Clit, acercándose a Sonic en el escenario. Sonic se giró y vio a Clit dando golpecitos en una de esas sillas sueltas de Hollywood. La parte de atrás de la silla decía "SONIC EL ERIZO" con grandes letras en ella.

Los ojos de Sonic se iluminaron.

-¡Tío! ¡Una silla! ¡Para mí **[Es feliz con poco]**!- Sonic se dio prisa y dejó caer el culo en el asiento. Ahora se sentía como una verdadera estrella de cine.

-Estamos a punto de empezar a grabar. Toma una copia,- dijo Clit, dándole a Sonic un grueso montón de papeles.- Acto 3, Escena 1 **[Me parece que esa terminología solo se usa en teatro]**.

Sonic pasó las páginas del guión hasta que encontró la correcta. _Escena 1… En un hospital. Sonic está paniqueado y desesperado mientras Amy se aferra a la vida _**[1. Lo sabía. 2. Hace falta ser MUY hijo de puta para invitar a la persona sobre la que estás haciendo una película justo el día en el que vas a grabar la muerte de su mujer]**_. _Sonic se quedó helado.

-¿A… Amy?- dijo en voz alta, casi sin darse cuenta. Miró a Clit.- ¿Cómo… qué? ¿E-está aquí?

-Uh, todavía no, tío, debería estar aquí en cualquier momento.- Clit miró de nuevo a la puerta.- ¡Pero mira quién _sí_ está aquí! ¡El talento ha llegado!

Sonic volvió su cabeza, también. Ahí fue cuando lo vio.

Eso caminó hacia él.

Sonic escuchó a Clit empezar a hablar, pero se sintió paralizado, mirando fijamente a la figura que se le aproximaba.

-Sonic, te presento a la estrella de esta película. _Él te interpreta_.

***Dato curioso: Hyderabad es una ciudad de la India que destaca por su tecnología, así que este autor ha buscado bien.**

****Es un juego de mesa con toboganes y escaleras en el tablero. El objetivo es conseguir ascender hasta el final usando las escaleras, pero los toboganes pueden hacerte retroceder.**

*****Es un colorante alimenticio.**

******Aunque el autor no ha tenido la decencia humana de traducir esta parte, he echado mano de un traductor y parece ser que pone "bonita pero no atractiva". ¿Cuál es el sentido de poner esta frase en coreano en mitad de una conversación? Ninguno.**


	28. Bonus 2-2: Lo que te mereces

**Bonus 2.2.**

Capítulo 2: Acto 3, Escena 1

Sonic se quedó mirando a la cosa frente a él, con los ojos abiertos como platos del terror.

_¿Eso es… yo?_

Eso le devolvió la mirada con pequeños ojos predadores localicazos en los extremos de su cara. Su cabeza era grande, pero su cara solo ocupaba un área minúscula, haciendo que pareciese desproporcionado y lleno de odio. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un pelaje espeso, duro del mismo color que el de Sonic. Sonic estimó que era un poco más alto que él, con gruesos, desgarbados muslos y hombros, como un tío de crossfit llevando puesta su propia cabeza **[Creo que esto es es una crítica no muy velada al infame primer trailer de la película de Sonic]**. Extendió su blanca, malformada pata-mano hacia Sonic, y él retrocedió **[1. Qué maleducado, ¿no? 2. Una vez más, Sonic demuestra ser una mala persona al llamar mentalmente "eso" a un tipo que le parece feo]**. Clit se rió.

-¡Já! Qué gracioso. Me encanta este tío **[¿Os he comentado ya que este pavo planea robarle a Sonic hasta los calcetines?]**. Sonic, este es… bueno, este es Sonic.

Sonic dejó de hacer muecas y agarró la mano del otro Sonic para estrechársela. Eso agarró fuerte la mano de Sonic, y apretó todavía más su apretón **[No me extraña; se ha sentido ofendido y quiere marcar territorio]**, con la fuerza de una perra anormal **[¿Qué?]**.

-E-encantado de conocerte,- dijo Sonic, haciendo una mueca otra vez mientras sentía que su mano era aplastada. Eso no dijo nada de vuelta, simplemente le miró, apretó su mano unas cuantas veces, y finalmente le liberó de su agarre **[Bien hecho, compañero. Sonic no se merece ni que le dirijas la palabra]**. Masajeando su dolorida mano, Sonic miró a Clit con una dolorosa mezcla de confusión, miedo, y tristeza.

-¿Pensaba… pensaba que yo era la estrella **[Traducción: me jode no ser el centro de atención]**?

-Tío, ¡tú eres la estrella! ¡Eres nuestro consultor estrella! ¿Quién más se puede meter dentro de la mente del gran Sonic el Erizo como tú?- dijo Clit, mientras el otro Sonic volvía su cabeza hacia Clit. Clit se dio cuenta.- Eso va a volverse confuso. Dime, Sonic, ¿tienes un segundo nombre?

-¿Yo **[No, tu prima]**?- dijo Sonic. Sonic puso los ojos en blanco.- Sa… Maurice **[JA JA JA JA]**.

-Perfecto. Gran nombre. "Maurice." Viejo mundo, viejo dinero. Te pega. Me encanta **[Cuidado, Clit, que te has dejado un poco de culo sin lamer]**. Toma asiento en el suelo de momento, ¿ale, Maurice? Te conseguiremos una nueva silla "Maurice".- un miembro del equipo apareció de la nada **[Es ninja]** y se llevó la silla justo de debajo de Sonic, y él cayó al suelo **[¿Y esta falta de respeto tan gratuita?]**. Sonic se frotó el dolorido culo y miró hacia arriba. Una hermosa mujer joven estaba de pie sobre él **[¿Cúando y cómo se le ha subido encima? ¿Ella también es ninja?]**.

-Señor Simpson, estoy lista,- dijo con una voz inquietantemente familiar, pero con un acento como una cantante de country. Sonic se frotó los ojos con incredulidad. La mujer tenía pelo corto rosa, impresionantes ojos verdes como piscinas de ácido **[¿Qué clase de comparación es esa?]**, y asertivos, pechos globulares **[Ay, mira, de verdad...]** apenas contenidos por un ajustado vestido rojo-y-blanco. La cinta en su cabeza susurraba "Bésame dulcemente **[¿Qué?]**", y sus altas botas rojas-y-blancas gritaban, "Entra pinsando fuerte en mis genitales y garganta **[¿QUÉ?]**."

-¿Amy?- dijo Sonic, mirándola desde abajo.

Ella se atragantó.

-Oh, vaya gracias señor, es un honor. Los tíos de vestuario y maquillaje de por aquí hacen un trabajo guapísimo, ¿verdad?- Hizo un pequeño giro.

-Hermoso. Fantástico,- dijo Clit. Agarró silenciosamente su culo terso y le plantó un beso húmedo en la mejilla **[¿Me podría caer peor este sujeto?]**.- Adorable. Maurice, esta es Georgeanne la Eriza. Ella es nuestra Amy.

Ella hizo una reverencia. Sonic tragó saliva. _Realmente es igual que Amy…_

Clit sacó su cono de gritar de director **[¿De dónde se lo ha sacado exactamente?]** y gritó,

-¡Muy bien, a vuestros puestos, gente **[Pero se supone que él es el productor, no el director]**! ¡Tenemos una gran escena que rodar!

Sonic se sentó en el suelo, mirando a su teléfono, aburrido y esperando a que la escena se empezase a rodar **[1. ¿No estaban a punto de empezar a rodar? ¿Qué ha pasado? 2. Si de verdad te importase lo que le pasó a tu mujer, estarías nervioso por lo que sabes que vas a ver a continuación]**. Seguía robando miradas hacia Georgeanne, evaluándola con los ojos **[Otro asqueroso. Es que mira que lo sabía. Total, si a él solo le interesaba Amy por su físico]**. Eso hacía que le doliese el corazón porque echaba de menos a su mujer **[Sí, claro]**, pero hacía que su pene estuviese todavía más duro **[NO]**.

-¡Muy bien, a vuestros puestos todo el mundo!- gritó Clit. Georgeanne se metió en la cama de hospital y el Falso Sonic se quedó de pie a su lado. Otra persona vestida como un doctor se quedó de pie cerca. Una persona de cámara **[La palabra que buscas es "cámara"]** levantó el pulgar.- ¡Y… acción!

-Sonic… me duele mucho,- dijo Georgeanne, arrugando la cara.

-Doctor, ¡tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer!- dijo alguien sosteniendo un guión fuera a un lado, no en la escena o en la cámara. Cuando dijo esto, el otro Sonic miró al doctor **[Ah, que han contratado a un discapacitado para desgrabar y darle más realismo a la interpretación de Sonic]**.

_Eso es raro,_ pensó Sonic. _¿Por qué no habla? ¿Por qué no dice sus propias frases _**[Porque a lo mejor no puede, genio]**_?_

-La enfermedad sigue mutando. Hemos probado todo lo que hay. Cirgías, procedimientos, incluso un transplante de vida **[El guionista que escribió esta parte no tenía mucha idea de qué estaba haciendo]**. Lo siento, pero parece que no hay otra opción. Va a morir **[Así, con tacto]**, - dijo el doctor actor.

-¡No me digas eso!- gritó la persona leedora de las frases de Sonic. El falso Sonic agarró al doctor actor por su bata y le enseñó los dientes. Eran como pequeños, y no parecían muy afilados, pero había un montón de ellos, y todos tenían la misma forma, y parecían como robado de gente **[Madre mía, qué películas te estás montando tú solo]**. Sonic se sintió tan lleno de miedo, que se podría haber cagado **[¿Veis cómo han hecho bien escogiendo a un discapacitado para interpretarle?]**.

-Espera… hay… una… cosa… más… **[Entonces no lo has probado todo, mentiroso de mierda]**\- dijo el doctor actor. El doctor actor cogió una inyección y dijo,- Esto puede protegerla de la cepa que la infecta.- Apretó el inyector.- Pero maldita sea, ya no nos queda antídoto… amor **[Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo]**.

-¿Si la inyecto con amor, podrá seguir viva **[Oh, no]**?- dijo el leedor Sonic mientras el farzo Sonic deja ir al doctor actor.

-Sí **[No, tío, ¿por qué?]**.

-Por favor danos algo de privacidad **[No, por favor]**,- dijo el leedor de Sonic, y el doctor actor salió del escenario.

El Sonic falsificación caminó hasta el pie de la cama y se buscó abajo hacia su área reproductiva **[NO]**. Sonic escuchó un sonido como un mazo de cartas barajándose, y de pronto su corpulento pene se dsnrolló y golpeó el suelo con una percusión pesada y húmeda **[Qué asco, por Dios]**. Eso echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un tremendo _RAAAAAAAAWWWWW_, agitando algunas botellas de cristal de medicina de los estantes. Entonces el Sonic Fraudulento tiró sus manos hacia delante **[¿Qué?] **y agarró a Georgeanne de las piernas y tiró de ella hacia dentro **[¿Hacia dentro de dónde? ¿Hacia dentro de él?]**, y su largo pene barbárico creció tres tallas ese día y transicionó hacia estar duro **[1. Creo que a ese pene no le hacía falta crecer más. 2. Ahora TODOS entendemos por qué han contratado a ese tío para interpretar a Sonic. 3. Lo que Sonic no sabía es que la película sobre su vida en realidad es una porno más bien mala]**.

-¡Oh, Sonic!- lloró ella, pero sonaba casi asustada **[Como para no estarlo]**, como si hubiese arañas en sus pensamientos **[¿Qué?]**. Eso le abrió las piernas a la fuerza y apuntó hacia su útero **[No me puedo creer que vayamos a leer esto de verdad. ¿Estáis listos? Cogedme de la mano, por favor]**. Sonic intentó echar un vistazo por un lado para ver si tenía un buen coño pequeño **[Qué puto asqueroso eres] **pero no pudo verlo y eso ya la había tomado violentamente. Eso le desgarró los labios como un martillo neumático con su glande de campeonato **[OH, DIOS MÍO]**.

-¡Qué bien se siente!- gritó Georgeanne, y sonaba tan complacida, justo como solía sonar Amy.

Sonic se estaba volviendo loco de miedo y tristeza y estado de estar asustado. No podía evitar sentirse como si su mujer estuviese siendo follada por un monstruo justo delante de él **[Y yo pensando que recrear el momento de la muerte de Amy delante de Sonic era desafortunado… No tenía ni idea de lo que nos esperaba]**.

Parecía que el Falso Sonic tan solo acababa de empezar. Continuó moviendo su pene a través del pano cartesiano **[JA JA JA JA. ¿Qué cojones dices?]**, agitando su piel vaginal. Bombeó su polla artrítica **[¿QUÉ?] **dentro de su conejoy básicamente separó todo su cuello uterino. Con sus defensas vaginales ahora desmanteladas, el pene del Falso Sonic entró en su colon **[¿QUÉ? NO] **y subsiguientemente identificó e hizo objetivo de su punto j: la próstata **[Ese es el punto g masculino. Además, las mujeres no tienen próstata. ¿Eso quiere decir que en realidad Georgeanne es un hombre?]**. Georgeanne, para Sonic claramente una buena actriz, estaba tirando de los pezones en sus tetas para simular el sentimiento erótico de la acupuntura **[¿Qué?]**. Su útero estaba manchado de transpiración **[¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?]**, pero ella mantenía el aspecto de placer guay en su cara. Pero cuando el pene golpeó su próstata, no pudo mantener su cara de póker por más tiempo y cantó como Pagliacci **[JA JA JA JA]**. Follaron como chimpancés amaestrados **[No]**, llenos de orgullo por su país **[¿Qué?]**.

No mucho después, la hora de la eyaculación había llegado **[¡Es la hora del semen!]**. _RAAAAAAAAWWWWW_, gritó el Sonic falsificado, y Georgeanne chilló,

-¡Estoy a punto de llegar!

Pero justo cuando eso estaba a punto de echar el contenido de sus testículos en ella, Sonic no pudo soportarlo más **[Ni yo tampoco]**, y gritó,

-¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Todo esto está mal **[Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Sonic]**!

Clit miró a Sonic y entonces al sexo ocurriendo y gritó,

-¡Corten!

Pero eso no paró. Continuaba acosando su vulva.

-¡Corten! ¡Corten!- gritó Clit, incluso más fuerte.- ¿Dónde está el entrenador de esa cosa?

Sonic miró a las 10 en punto y vio a un alto hombre bigote correr hacia su doble. Agarró su cuerpo azul y trató de quitárselo de encima a Georgeanne, pero eso usó un solo brazo y lanzó al hombre hacia atrás como si estuviese hecho de cáscaras de huevo **[¿Qué clase de comparación es esa?]**. El hombre se puso de pie y clavó un inyector de metal dentro de la bestia salvaje. Su movimiento se hizo más lento y eventualmente se desmayó donde estaba de pie. Georgeanne parecía apenas sorprendida por todo el incidente **[No es la primera vez que le pasa]**. Tranquilizado y dormido, cogió la cabeza azul de la criatura y frunció sus ojos hacia Sonic como diciendo, _Todo esto es culpa tuya_, y entonces se lo llevó a rastras hasta otra habitación tras otra puerta etiquetada _RyD _**[¿Quién se ha llevado al Sonic salvaje? ¿Su entrenador o Georgeanne? Es que no me ha quedado muy claro]**.

**[Vale, antes de seguir avanzando, ¿qué cojones es el Sonic salvaje? ¿Es un animal y por eso no habla? ¿Esta película no solo es una porno sino que además incluye zoofilia? Y sí, ya sé que Sonic es un erizo, pero creo que se entiende que en el contexto de esta historia (y de sus juegos) es una persona]**

-Increíble,- dijo Clit.- Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso, Maurice. Nuestra estrella tiene sus días. Ahora, ¿qué estaba mal en esa toma **[Todo]**? ¿La técnica estaba mal?

-Quiero decir, sa,- dijo el temblante Sonic, y antes de que pudiese continuar…

-Bien entonces, ¿para qué estás aquí sino? ¡Enséñanos cómo se hace **[No, tío. Otra vez no]**!- dijo Clit con aquella clásica sonrisa de Clit **[Le conoces desde hace dos horas como mucho, no te emociones]**. Dio una palmada y un montón de gente del equipo reseteó la escena, como si la fuesen a filmar por primera vez.- No te preocupes por las frases. Hacemos CGI con su boca y ponemos las frases de Sonic después.

Sonic rió nerviosamente **[Va, no te hagas el tímido. Esta no es tu primera vez en público y lo llevas deseando desde que viste hacia dónde estaba yendo la cosa]**. Estaba excitado por ponerle las manos encima a Georgeanne, pero al mismo tiempo, era horripilante lo mucho que se parecía a Amy. Pero Sonic era un trobador **[¿Qué dices?]**, así que continuó hacia delante de todos modos **[Uy, sí, estás haciendo un gran sacrificio]**.

Sonic caminó hasta el pie de la cama donde su impostor había estado unos minutos atrás. Miró hacia abajo hacia su pene y pelotas **[Ojo, que el cabrón ya lo tiene todo listo] **y pensó, _ha pasado mucho tiempo_. Habían pasado meses desde que Sonic había tenido un intercambio sexual con una mujer, así que su memoria estaba un poco oxidada. Recordó el área general de dónde estaban las cosas, y en consecuencia fue un ejercicio de sus dispositivos intelectuales **[Hijo mío, que tampoco hace falta sacarse una ingeniería para entender cómo funciona]**.

Georgeanne le miró con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, parpadenado dulcemente como una vaca como Amy. Sonic apretó los dientes y se dio una bofetada. _Sal de ahí, Sonic._

Usando sus manos, encontró su coño estratégicamente **[1. Pero si lo tienes justo delante. Lo estás viendo. ¿Qué demonios dices? 2. Me encanta lo casualmente que ha llegado Sonic a ver cómo rodaban una película sobre su vida y de pronto a aceptado mantener relaciones sexuales públicamente con una desconocida disfrazada de su difunta esposa y sobre su lecho de muerte]**. _Muy bien. Lo tenemos, he nacido para esto._ Se sentía como el Ken Jennings* de encontrar vagina **[Ay, mira, de verdad]**. Agarró su pene firmemente y abrió sus piernas todavía más. _Justo como montar en bicicleta. _Su orquesta vaginal estaba ahora a plena vista. Parecía rosa y atractiva. Sus piernas eran hermosas y fuertes, pero no demasiado gruesas y equinas. Su coño apestaba como filete de tilapia** y jabón Dial y estaba haciendo agua los ojos de Sonic **[Solo quiero recordarte que el pene de tu gemelo malvado ha estado ahí dentro solo unos segundos antes. Buena suerte]**. _Justo como… Amy…_

Sonic miró hacia abajo a su pene y continuaba pequeño y arrugado **[Ja, gatillazo]**. _Vamos_, pensó Sonic, y frustradamente agarró su pene y lo meneó alrededor como la gente de Wetzle Pretzles tras el cristal estirando la masa de pretzle antes de enredarla en su forma titular de pretzle. Incluso asfixió un poco su polla. Los esfuerzos de Sonic parecieron tener un pequeño efecto **[¿Lo pilláis? Porque se le ha quedado como un cacahuete]**, y su pene estaba ahora gordito y presente pero no duro. _Puedo funcionar con esto. Simplemente necesito sentir su calor._

Incapaz de ponerse totalmente erecto, Sonic tiró de su pene hacia arriba con su mano y lo deslizó dentro de su vagina **[No sé cómo está pudiendo meterla así, pero debe ser muy desagradable para ella]**. Realizó su icónica metodología sexual **[¿Qué dices?]**, pero seguía sin sentir que su pene se pusiese duro **[Estoy disfrutando con esta situación mucho más de lo que debería]**. Se quedó mirando fijamente su vestido rojo , perdido en sus propios pensamientos. _¡Vamos, vamos!_

-¿Has empezado ya?- dijo Georgeanne **[A mis brazos, hermana. Menudo corte legendario le acabas de meter]**, levantando su cabeza para mirar a Sonic.

Sonic sintió un fogonazo caliente de vergüenza que fue rápidamente seguido por ira frustrada **[Cuidado, Georgeanne, que la última vez que algo sexual le salió mal le partió los dientes a Amy]**.

-Yo… Yo solo estoy empezando… ¡ahora!

Determinado, aunque todavía flácido, golpeó sus zonas erógenas con su pelvis entera. Georgeanne arrugó su cara un poco, pero ni siquiera cerca de cómo de tensa estaba la de Sonic. _¡Maldita sea! ¡FUNCIONA YA!_ Se movió más duro, y más rápido, y con más agresión. _¡ES PRECIOSA! _Sonic continuó regañando internamente a su pene y ahora estaba golpeando el precinto de su coño **[¿El qué?]** que sonaba como Donkey Konga. _VAMOS, SOLO ES UNA… mi…_

Sonic se paró, y entonces se cayó de su vagina. La dejó ir y agarró su cabeza, cerrando los ojos muy fuerte **[La gente del equipo debe estar flipando ahora mismo]**. Pero no podía retenerlas por más tiempo. Sonic empezó a llorar. Se cubrió los ojos y empezó a sorber por la nariz, y pronto se hicieron todavía más fuertes, y se derrumbó en el suelo y lloró incontrolablemente **[Ahora mismo está todo el mundo preguntándose qué debe tener la vagina de Georgeanne, que a todos los vuelve locos, literalmente]**.

-Maurice…- dijo Clit, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Sonic.- Por qué no descansas un poco. Te veremos mañana.

Sonic apenas pudo dormir esa noche, pero eso no era nada nuevo.

_Soy un idiota. Ya no puedo hacer nada nunca más. Y me reemplazan con esa… esa cosa_ **[Esa cosa que es una bestia en la cama, no como tú]**_. _Sonic sintió que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba. _No quiero volver allí nunca más. Es muy avergonzante. Cómo pueden mirar a esa cosa y decir "¡Oh, ese es Sonic!". Eso no soy yo _**[Pero chico, si le han elegido por algo será, ¿no? Aunque, como es una porno, en realidad puede que solo se hayan fijado en que tiene un miembro del tamaño del estado de Texas]**_._ Sonic cerró sus ojos más fuerte. _¡Eso no soy yo!_

Sonic se agitó y dio un golpe con el talón dentro de la cama. Exhaló despacio, tratando de mantener la calma **[¿Qué calma? Además, ¿qué pretendes hacer? ¿Matarle?]**. Se seguía siguiendo débil del estrés y tortura del día **[La tortura de demostrar en público que eres impotente]**. Tras un puñado de momentos, Sonic rodó sobre la cama y agarró el teléfono de su mesita de noche. Buscó entre sus contactos, e hizo una llamada.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

-¿Hola?- dijo una voz oscura.

Sonic tomó una profunda inspiración y exhaló.

-Hey… Shadow. Soy yo **[LO DE QUE LE MATASES LO DECÍA DE BROMA]**.

***Ken Jennings es un famoso concursante de varios programas de juegos de Estados Unidos.**

****Es un tipo de pez africano.**


	29. Bonus 2-3: A veces no te entiendo

**Bonus 2.3.**

Capítulo 3: Intèrmede* – Aullido Grabado

Sonic plantó otro alto pie en la tierra seca y empujó con dificultad **[No sé por qué, pero me lo acabo de imaginar practicando sexo anal]**. Levantó su cabeza y miró hacia delante al firme culo de hombre cubierto por una buta de vestir **[LO DECÍA EN BROMA, MALDITA SEA]**.

-¿Estamos casi ahí?- dijo Sonic entre jadeos y resoplidos.

-Casi… a mitad… de camino…- dijo el hombre, luchando por respirar. Intentó empujarse a sí mismo hacia delante con su bastón, pero la fuerza finalmente le falló, y se desplomó contra el suelo de roca **[De verdad que no tengo ni idea de qué demonios están haciendo estos dos tarados]**.

-¡Mo-kun! ¡Quédate conmigo **[*mira intensamente a la pantalla sin comprender*]**!- dijo Sonic, agarrándose al cuello de la bata del hombre.

Mo respiró pesadamente con los ojos cerrados.

-Sigue sin mí. Tienes que llegar hasta la cima.- Sonic le agarró la mano con fuerza, sintiendo su áspera y polvorienta piel de la mano **[PERO, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? ¿ALGUIEN LO ENTIENDE? POR FAVOR, AYUDA]**.

-¡Lo… Lo haré! ¡Lo haré por ti! ¡Por toda la gente que ha llegado tan lejos!- dijo Sonic **[Esperad, ¿ha llamado a Shadow para que le trajese drogas y esto es un mal viaje? Porque es lo único coherente que se me ocurre]**. Sonic liberó su mano y dejó a Mo en la cresta de la montaña. Miró hacia arriba al ascenso restante, y entonces lo hizo **[Qué anticlimático, aunque no esté entendiendo nada]**.

Sonic llegó a la cima de la montaña. Miró abajo al desierto cientos de metros bajo él, y a la gente en el fondo, que parecían "hormigas". Entonces Sonic levantó los ojos a las nubes y llamó,

-¡He venido a ti **[Sí que está drogado, sí]**!

Las nubes eran marrones y grises y oscuras. Brillaron y retumbaron con relámpago y empezaron a arremolinarse. Las nubes retumbaron más alto y más alto y entonces se convirtieron en una voz que gritaba **[Shadow, pásame un poco de lo que se ha tomado este pringado, por favor]**.

-DISCÍPULO MÍO,- llamó la voz.- ¡SONIC EL ERIZO!

Sonic hizo una genuflexión **[Oh, no]**.

-¡O Señor! Te he oido llarme, ¡y aquí estoy!

-HIJO MÍO **[Has hecho cosas horribles y estoy MUY disgustado contigo. Lo siento, pero de aquí no pasas]**,- retumbó la voz de Dios.- OBEDECE A MI VOZ, Y MANTÉN MI PACTO, Y ALCANZARÉIS LA VIDA ETERNA **[¿Y ese medievo tan repentino?]**.- Sonic agachó su cabeza.- ALZAD VUESTRA CABEZA Y VUESTRA PIERNA, Y VUESTRA MANO, Y PRESTA ATENCIÓN A MI PALABRA, PORQUE ES MÍA **[Dios es yo]**.

Sonic se puso de pie y miró hacia el cielo.

-Seguiré tus órdenes, Señor Dios **[JA JA JA JA]**.

Las nubes se arremolinaron y retumbaron y se iluminaron, y un rayo golpeó el suelo terroso delante de Sonic **[Uy, he fallado. Quédate quiero un momento, Sonic]**, y una gran llama emergió del suelo, y cuando partió del mundo, dos tablas de piedra estaban en su lugar **[Ay, por favor]**. Sonic se arrodilló y cogió las tablas, porque sabía que era la orden de Dios que lo hiciese, y las llevó consigo, y caminó hacia abajo de la montaña **[Y se despeñó]**.

**[JA JA JA JA. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que "Mo-kun" es Moisés. JA JA JA JA]**

Sonic miró entre la gente y leyó la palabra de Dios.

-Este es Su pacto **[Pacto que ha hecho consigo mismo, porque a vosotros no os ha consultado, ¿eh?]**. Diez cosas que Dios quiere que hagáis.- La gente murmuró y se agitó.- No os vais a creer la número siete.

Sonic leyó las tablas.

-Diez **[¿Por qué empiezas desde atrás?]**. No codiciaréis los bienes ajenos.

-Nueve. No cometeréis falso testimonio contra vuestro besino **[No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje]**.

-Ocho. Nos debéis robar **[¿En serio? ¿Quieres que juguemos a este juego?]**.

-Siete. No debéis cometer adultín.

-Siete **[Seis]**. No debéis matar.

Sonic escuchó a alguien llamarlo por su nombre, en alguna parte, lejos.

-Cinco. Honrareís a vuestro padre y vuestra madre.

Sonic sintió un golpe en las sienes **[A ver si le despiertan de una vez y nos dejamos de gilipolleces]**.

-Cuatro. Recordad el día del Sababath, y mantenedlo sagrado.

Sonic exahaló profundamente.

-Tres. No debéis tomar el nombre del Señor Dios en vano.

Sonic apretó los dientes.

-Dos. No debéis adorar falsos ídolos **[Sonic ha vendido esto como una lista de cosas que Dios quiere que hagan, pero es más bien todo lo contrario]**.

Sonic cerró los ojos.

-Uno.

**[Y, por increíble que parezca, así es como acaba esta aportación a Instituto Sonic. **

**¿Por qué el autor se ha pasado todo un capítulo, que además es mucho más corto de lo normal, enumerando unos mandamientos que ya sabemos? Nadie lo sabe.**

**¿Qué sentido tiene meter religión en todo esto cuando nunca ha parecido especialmente interesado en ella? Ninguno.**

**El mandamiento que le quedaba por decir, el número uno, era "Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas". ¿Qué nos ha querido decir al con incluirlo? Ni la más remota idea. **

**¿Y para qué había llamado a Shadow en el capítulo anterior? Pues para matar al Sonic falso, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.**

**Si en algún momento hace alguna actualización de esta "historia", no dudéis que la traduciré sin tardanza]**

***Es un término francés para referirse a una representación teatral o musical que implica danza. También es un género operístico del siglo XVIII.**


End file.
